St Andrew's Place
by Lipsmacked
Summary: Bella moves to Los Angeles to start a new life with Rose, Alice and Leah. Friends becomes lovers and all that good stuff. Femslash. BxLxRxA eventually BxL
1. Chapter 1: More Than Friends

**I thought leaving this up would cause a conflict with my publisher. Turns out, IT DOESN'T! So here's St Andrews Place in all of it's original typo filled glory. Give me some time to post the whole thing, but I will.**

**The A/Ns are the same. Sorry if they don't make sense. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: More Than Friends<strong>

_**Disclaimer: Versions of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer in another time and place. I am making them have lesbian sex with each other.**_

**The only epic A/N: So here's the deal. This is my last story. Life is actually happening to me and I sorta have to tend to it. Here are some things you should know.**

**- I will not be finishing my other stories (I don't think), but they all had HEAs with the suspected couplings. Reread Breaking Dawn if you were curious about the end of Baby Steps.**

**- My Jake and Nessie will live on forever in my heart, my imagination and frequently during private meetings I have with my crotch.**

**- This story is finished. I will not divert from what is already down in the doc, no matter what reviews or comments I get, assuming I get any.**

**- This story is entirely Femslash. If you are not okay with that then turn right back around.**

**- I use the word "pussy" gratuitously. Yeah.**

**- I will post two chapters every week.**

**- And yes, there is music, porn and pics that go along with each chapter.**

**Thank you so much to the ladies of the PP, Irene, Jenny, Roro, Tig, Yos, Christina, Lili (wherever the fuck you are), and Mila. You ladies have been nothing short of amazing. I also need to thank my bf T for not kicking me out of the house after I my have let my Twi obsession get a little out of control.**

**And Finally a HUGE thank you to Erica/Acireamos, the best beta and shit talker in the world. This story wouldn't have happened if it without your help.**

**Em, Steph, Aiden and ERICA (you cry baby!)... this is for you.**

**Chapter 1: More Than Friends**

_**why must we pretend… let's be more than friends…**_

The house was gorgeous. Not too far from my new teaching gig. How could I not send them an email?

For a month I had been searching for the perfect place and something about this house felt so right.

In two weeks time, I would pack up all my stuff here in Phoenix and start my new position, my life, in Los Angeles. My mom worried about me moving to a strange city with no friends or family nearby, but she had faith in me. Yeah, I was a little shy, but I knew how to make friends and keep them. She had nothing to worry about. This was the right move and everything would be just fine. If I could only settle on a place to live.

I had two requirements. No psychos and... my roommates had to be cool or at least not question my sexuality. I was - _openly_ bi-sexual, for a lack of a better term. My parents knew. Mom and my step-dad, Phil were cool with it. Mom was a total hippie and I wouldn't doubt for a moment if she'd given females a try once or twice. My dad, Charlie was fine with the fact that I played for both teams, but I think he was more confused about what that all meant. Either way I wanted to have roommates that wouldn't be weirded out if I brought a girl home at any point.

I had replied to several posts online, but there was one in particular that had me anxious for an answer. The post on CraigsList was short and simple. Three girls around my age looking for another roommate for their four bedroom craftsman near Hancock Park, a gorgeous neighborhood placed a perfect distance between Downtown Los Angeles and Beverly Hills. All three were non-smokers, social drinkers. They didn't have any pets, but they were open to cats and friendly dogs. I had neither, just a collection of books and kitchen gadgets.

One of the roommates had included pictures of the exterior of the house, one of the kitchen, the living room and the available bedroom and bathroom. I would be sharing a bathroom, but I didn't care. The house was perfect. I just hoped that the girls were all normal, or at least if they weren't, I hoped they were busy enough that we wouldn't get in each others way.

In my email I told them a little bit about myself, about my new position teaching ninth grade English at the Loyola High School, about my sleeping and lack of partying habits, when I expected to move in and about my sexual orientation. I kept it _relatively_ short and sweet, only divulging the necessary information. After a thorough proof reading I hit send.

I was anxious. I hoped to hear back from them soon. I wanted this part of it to be over with. I still had so much to do and only two weeks to do it. I made lunch. I let my mom's dog, Ty out. I took my truck for an oil change. And throughout the day I only checked my email six times. I had gotten a few replies, but they were all from people that just weren't sitting right with me. The three med school students who had quiet hours every night, the two girls who actually turned out to be two guys and of course the one girl who admitted to being on her fifth roommate in three months. Maybe I could have dealt with the med students, but something told me their neurotic habits would do little for my mental health. I wanted to live in that house. I wanted to live with the girls on St. Andrews Place.

Around eight that night, while I was cleaning the dinner dishes, my blackberry chirped at me.

Her reply was kind of long and there was a large file attached. I pulled out my MacBook to thoroughly investigate.

_Dear Bella, _

_My roommates and I were pleased to see your reply. I will cut right to the chase. The three of us have a very particular living arrangement. Alice, Leah and I are lovers. Our fourth roommate Emily was also involved in a sexual relationship with the three of us. She had to leave to return to Washington State to care for her ailing grandmother. We miss her dearly and are searching for someone to not only pick up her part of the rent, but also assume her position in our relationship. _

_I understand this is an interesting proposition and in spite of your sexual orientation, I also fully understand if you feel this is something you do not want to be a part of. _

_Attached is a picture of the three of us. I am the blond, Alice is the little one and Leah is the one in black. Sleep on it please, and if this is something you are interested in, do email me back with a photo of yourself. We are both on a tight schedule, and I would love to get this sorted out as soon as possible. If you want to pass, the both of us clearly have more searching to do. I look forward to hearing from you. _

_Best, Rosalie Hale_

I looked at the picture of three gorgeous girls. With her bright blue eyes, Rosalie was a tall blond, suitable for nothing less than a life on the runway. Alice was small and beautiful with black hair in an adorable pixie cut, bright hazel eyes and a contagious smile. And then there was Leah, a Native American beauty, almost as tall as Rosalie with high cheek bones, full lips and tough exterior. I stared at the picture for while, but my gaze lingered on her face the longest. There was something more in her dark brown eyes.

I could tell the the photo had been cropped. There was another arm of a fourth person looped around Leah's waist. I could only guess that the mystery arm belonged to their last roommate, Emily.

I sunk back in my chair, my mind racing_. Was I really considering this?_ Apparently, but could I go through with it? Could I really sleep with my roommates no questions asked? Of course I'd enjoyed the time I'd spent women, but it never occurred to me to seek out the sexual company of women… on a permanent basis. And of course it would be permanent, but I liked guys. A few of them had even liked me back. Something in the tone of Rosalie's email told me that this relationship was based on a "monogamous" agreement, that I would probably be restrict to sleeping with them and only them.

Could I really agree to living with the these girls and everything that went along with it?

I stared at the picture. There was something about them. They were all so beautiful and even through a photograph they exuded this confident, alluring sexuality. It was like some weird fantasy come to life. Images of them naked and wet, bodies covering mine, flashed through my head. The idea of kissing any of them, having them touch me, possibly all at the same time, was incredibly erotic.

I stood quickly and started pacing around my bedroom. The hours passed. I drank some tea. I took a shower. I paced some more just staring at the screen. Staring at the three girls.

I dug up the cutest photo I could find: me, on the beach in Mexico with Mom. I attached it and hit send. Fifteen minutes later my blackberry chirped with a reply.

* * *

><p><strong>So it begins. I have a friend who lives in a craftsmen house on St. Andrews, and yes his house was inspiration for the setting. that i know of he does not hold lesbian orgies there. that i know of.<strong>

**Like most of my stories it will be porn with a plot, girl on girl porn with a plot and lots of making out, tribbing and yes sandwiches.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sweetest Taboo

_**Disclaimer: Versions of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer in another time and place. I am making them have lesbian sex with each other.**_

**A/N: thank you guys for the reviews and alerts for chapter one. it made me feel all warm in my lady parts. i might post more than twice a week. we'll see how i feel. if this is something you want, there are certain people you can kiss up to in order to persuade me. you just have to figure out who those people are.**

**side note: transformers 2 was awful. robots in blackface is not funny. and i saw rob in a banner ad on gaytube. i'll post it on the thread.**

**and i guess you can follow me on twitter, but i don't tweet about fic. mostly i make fun of steph or say really vulgar things about my boyfriend. just regular _lipsmacked_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: SWEETEST TABOO<strong>

… _**sometimes I think you're just too good for me …**_

I only had few blocks to go. My truck was loaded with just couple boxes and my duffel. I didn't have a lot of clothes and the house was fully furnished. I'd decided to pick up new linens in LA. All I had with me was my small wardrobe, my favorite pots and pans including this amazing wok my mom had gotten me for Christmas, my MacBook and an open mind. I would round the final corner and there, three houses down on the left, I would find my future.

I was so excited when Rosalie emailed me back and told me the news. They wanted me to move in. I told Mom and Phil, and they were so happy for me.

"Oh Baby, they are so adorable," Mom had screeched when I showed her the picture. Phil had mumbled something under his breath about a "hot blond", but Mom and I both ignored him. Mom and Phil had their tips and two cents about getting acclimated to the city and settling in with the girls, but mostly they were glad that I had found a place and roommates I was excited about. Excited _and_ nervous.

As I drove down the last stretch of Third Street I thought about the past two weeks. Turned out Rosalie and Alice were actually pretty cool ... and normal. Rosalie was raised in Brentwood and now she taught ninth and tenth grade History at Hollywood High School. We were both excited to be living with someone who had a similar schedule. Alice was a private massage therapist. Her clients ranged from the starting line-up of the Lakers to Beverly Hills surgeons. Her magical hands provided her with lifestyle she wanted and Rose, the perfect place to call home. She'd moved to Los Angeles from Mississippi for school. California, she'd said, had never felt right to her until she met the girls.

Leah was busy with work, so I didn't actually get to talk to her. She was a make-up artist. The first week I'd been in touch with Rosalie and Alice, she was in Toronto working on a movie. This weekend she was working on a music video. I wasn't expecting to see her much. Rose passed on hellos from her and gave me a few tidbits of information about the mystery girl. She was from a small town on the coast of Washington State. Her father had been a highly respected elder on a reservation by the beach. The rest Rosalie assured me Leah would share with me herself.

Alice and Rosalie did their best to get to know me and to make me comfortable with them and their "situation". I grew to like them very quickly. I couldn't wait to hang out with them in person, but still, I wasn't exactly sure I was ready to be their lover. Alice had told me more about her relationship with Rosalie. They slept together more than she'd slept with Leah, but that was just because Leah was away a lot. All three of them loved each other equally and treated each other as such. There were no "demands" of me in terms of when's and where's. If I wasn't in the mood, I wasn't in the mood. If I felt like being with, say, Alice instead of Rose or Leah on a particular occasion, that was fine too. They just sort of went with the flow of how they were feeling at any given time. The way she made it sound though, they were all in the mood most of the time.

The situation was just so - weird. I was used to some sort of courting ritual, the awkward conversation or the drunken mistake, but this was so _easy_. All I had to do was sign a lease and I got instant sex and companionship every day and every night, no questions asked. I knew I would love Los Angeles, but had insecurities about whether my new roommates, my new - girlfriends? would love me.

I'd been in one relation with a woman before and slept with a few more. It was different than the time I'd spent with guys. Women were more sensual, more intimate, more caring even when it came to the one night stand and I'd only had one of those. I was used to putting in a little effort. I was used to putting at least a little bit of myself out there before nipples and clits were exposed. All of that made the ease of my new living situation hard for me to accept, no matter how bad I wanted to.

But some where outside of San Bernardino I realized that Rosalie and Alice _had_ been courting me these past couple weeks. We'd been emailing back and forth, chatting online and occasionally talking on the phone. There had always been a flirtatious tone to our conversations and emails. Alice had even sent me a few dirty text messages - and a picture of her breasts. She had really pretty nipples. I could only _assume_ they found me attractive. I was extremely attracted to them. It just all seemed too easy, but I soon came to realize that it was easy because it was what I wanted.

I wasn't sure where my life would lead me. After I figured out I was into both boys and girls, Mom and I talked about what I thought that meant long term. In other words, was she getting biological grandkids or adopted ones. She didn't care either way. Kids weren't the point. She just wanted me to have an idea of what I would some day want, in the back of my head. I was only twenty-five years old. I didn't have kids on the brain, or marriage, or life partnership. I _did_ know it was late August. I had new job and I was walking into a situation I _wanted_ to be in. I wanted to explore my sexuality further and I wanted to do it with these three girls. I liked them and I wanted to get closer to them.

I came to a stop at the mouth of the driveway. 129 South St. Andrews Place. I parallel parked on the street in front of a black Mercedes. Before I had even cut the engine Alice came bounding down the stairs, skipping gleefully towards my truck. She cleared her weekend to help me get settled. Rosalie was a few feet behind her, walking gracefully down the steps. I had grown to appreciate her attitude and dry sense of humor. Apparently some people found her to be a total bitch, but she seemed to warm to me. I really liked her.

I climbed from my truck and was nearly bum rushed by Alice. She stopped short, inches in front of me.

"Hi," she smiled brightly.

"Hi Alice," I chuckled and opened my arms immediately. She told me ten times that the first thing she was going to do was hug me. She did not disappoint, wrapping her arm securely around my waist. I couldn't help, but a whiff of the light perfume she was wearing. It was a light fresh scent, something floral I couldn't quite place. Still she smelled wonderful.

Rosalie stepped behind her. "Let her go, Alice. They be plenty of time for that later," Rosalie said with a smirk. I didn't miss the innuendo that clouded her tone. Alice released me, backing up just a bit to make room for Rosalie. She gave me a gentle one-armed hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek. Taking it easy on the new girl, I assumed. All I could smell was her strawberry lip-gloss. I had to remember to ask her where she'd gotten it.

"Come on. Let's get your stuff inside," Alice said, walking to the bed of my truck. It only took us two trips to get my things inside and up to my room, which was perfect if I do say so. There was a queen-sized bed with a new mattress. Emily had replaced it as an apology gift for having to take off on such short notice. There as a big desk, a dresser and a large closet, half of which I knew would remain empty.

"I hope purple's okay," Alice said pointing to the drapes and the circular carpet at the foot of the bed. There was also a white wicker hamper with an elegant, purple "B" painted across the top. "I didn't want you to start with room that was completely bare."

"Alice, you didn't have to do that. Purple is perfect. Thank you," I replied. I knew she was happy to see me, but I wasn't expecting this level of genuine and kind enthusiasm.

After all of my things were unloaded, Rosalie and Alice took me on a tour of the house. Alice and I now shared a pretty large bathroom while Rosalie and Leah would share Rosalie's master bathroom. It turned out the house belonged to Rosalie's family. She was a Daddy's girl through and through. When she refused to live in the dorms at USC, her father purchased the house on the condition that Rosalie would only have female roommates. The moment the first three girls signed their lease, Rosalie came out to her parents.

"There's the stand-up shower in the downstairs bathroom, if these two are occupied," Alice reminded me. She'd mentioned the three showers during one of her first emails. They rarely used it, but it was nice to know I had another option if it was necessary.

"You can use mine when ever you like. This one takes long showers." Rosalie teased, poking Alice in the ribs.

"Sorry if I enjoy a nice hot spray," Alice giggled with her nose in the air.

Rolling her eyes, Rosalie continued to lead us around the house. We skipped over Leah's room and headed downstairs. There was a formal dining room with an elegant mahogany table, but they told me they usually ate in the kitchen or in front of the T.V. They took me out on the large back porch with four huge comfy chairs and a porch swing. The backyard had a perfect manicured lawn and big grill.

"One of my students has been mowing the lawn every Saturday morning this summer. He thinks I'm going to sleep with him," Rosalie laughed.

"We have people over sometimes, but not that much," Alice admitted, nodding towards the grill. "Nosey neighbors and such."

"That's fine. I'm pretty good behind the coals. I can whip stuff up just for us," I told them.

"See. I knew I liked you," Rosalie chuckled.

As we walked around the house it took me about two seconds to _see_ just how comfortable Rosalie and Alice were with each other. They were extremely affectionate, touching, holding hands and even kissing each other on the lips a few times. At first I was a little shocked, even though I knew what to except, but by the time we finished walking around the floor, I find myself longing to be a part of their connection.

Seeing the way Rosalie would caress Alice's face or the way Alice's hand would linger on Rosalie's ass they walked through doorways, the sight of it all tied knots in my stomach. Knots that ignited the heat between my legs and made my throat ache. I had spent days preparing myself for this both mentally and physically. My body was anticipating the contact of another woman, and my mind had finally caught up. I just didn't know what to do. I was grateful that they weren't holding back. I wanted them to act naturally around me, but was I just supposed to jump in? I had no clue.

Luckily Alice solved that problem for me once we got to the kitchen.

She said, taking my hand, "I cleared out these cabinets for your stuff," She led me over to the empty shelves so I could investigate. She interlaced her fingers with mine and gently rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb. Another flash in the back of my mind told me that I didn't want her to stop there. I wanted to put the tour on hold and start experimenting with the two of them, but of course I was too nervous to actually act on the desire.

"Thanks," I smiled back at her, giving her hand a squeeze. With that the three of us made quick work of putting my kitchen appliances away. They shared all the groceries, but I still did a quick inventory of what I wanted to pick up.

"So, we have some shopping to do," Alice said, when I was done looking through the large pantry.

"Yes. I need to get linens and I'd love to cook dinner for you guys."

"No, Bella. You don't have to do that. You just got here. Relax. We'll take care of dinner." Rosalie chimed in.

"Nope. I insist."

"Fine, Fine. Since you're twisting my arm," she laughed. "Let me just grab my things and we'll go." She smiled at me again and headed for the stairs

Alice and I walked back towards the front room to gather up our bags and wait for Rosalie. I went through my purse and took out the copy of the lease Rosalie's family lawyer had faxed to me. The agreement was standard, but there were two special stipulations. One, the lease _did_ actually outline the terms of the relationship I had agreed to share with Alice, Rosalie and Leah. There was also an "easy out" clause. I was bound by no length of time. If something happened and I had to leave, like with Emily, I could. In a family emergency or personal crisis Rosalie refused to have me find someone to fill my room. She would take care of that.

And finally, if something between us just wasn't clicking, I was free to go. In one of her many emails Rosalie admitted that losing Emily had been really hard on them, but the break-up, so to speak, was final. They were looking for some to love, both physically and emotionally. That particular email had made me tear up a bit. Her final words said that she had a feeling that person could be me. If it turned out I wasn't, there was no need to keep me in the house, obligated by my signature, when we all could be moving on.

I stood by the front door watching Alice as she pulled on her cowboy boots. I idly looked at the tattered edge of her denim shorts, turning the lease over in my hands. This was it. I was here _and_ I wanted to stay.

Rosalie came down the steps swinging her car keys around her finger. When she reached the bottom of the stairs I held out the folded pieces of paper.

"Here," I said. I bit the inside of my lip as she looked it over, scanning for all of my initials and finally my signature. When she was satisfied, she held the pieces of paper up in front of her chest, as if she was preparing to tear it in half.

"You're sure?" Rosalie asked. She knew the answer, but I think she wanted to give me one last chance to voice any concerns. I was nervous as hell and really glad I'd waxed that morning, but I was ready to do this. I wanted to be with them.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice holding her breath, like she was just as anxious as I was to make this all final.

"Yes." I shocked myself with the confidence behind the word. I meant it. I bit my lip again trying to hide my smile.

"Good," Rosalie said. She walked to the end table near the couch and slid it in the top drawer. "I'll send a copy over to Jay in when we get back."

"Oh Bella." Before I could respond Alice's arms were around me. My nose filed with the scent of her perfume again. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Alice stop. You're going to make me blush to death," I said hugging her back. After a moment she pulled back.

"We are going to have so much fun," she said before kissing me quickly on the cheek.

"For some reason I believe you, completely."

We piled into Rosalie's BMW SUV, a candy apple red affair that just seemed to suit her personality. The length of the driveway fit four cars, but it was only wide enough for one. Most everyone in the neighborhood parked on the street. Alice and Leah were no different.

After convincing Alice that I didn't need one million thread count sheets from Nordstroms we headed off to Target. I wanted to take my truck and get used to driving it around the city, but there wasn't enough room for the three of us and all the stuff Alice assured me we would be getting. We could have taken Alice's car, the black Mercedes, but apparently she liked it better when Rosalie drove.

"I might have to upgrade to a new truck living with you two," I joked. My red rust bucket was reliable and I knew I would be a complete mess when it finally died on me.

"No. Keep that bad boy as long as you can," Alice said. I could sense a bit of sadness in her tone.

"She had a vintage Porsche that ate shit last month," Rosalie told me as Alice hung her head and pretended to cry.

"Worst day of my entire life," Alice sniffled. I smiled at Rosalie's reflection in the rearview mirror as she winked at me.

Along the way they showed me all of their favorite spots; the park where Rosalie and Leah liked to jog, very clean CVS, their favorite taco truck and of course the Hollywood sign. There was a lot to take in, but I wasn't feeling overwhelmed. Just happy and eager.

"Alice will have to go with you if wanna do all the sight seeing shit. I can't stand tourists - or lines." Rosalie was dead serious.

"Okay," I laughed. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Oh come on. We at least have to go to Disneyland. Just once," Alice demanded.

"Okay fine, but I'm not much into lines either," I admitted.

I don't know whether it was because they were extremely gorgeous or whether there always seemed to be some sort of physical affection from one of them, but Alice and Rosalie attracted a lot of attention. I figured two girls holding hands in Target wouldn't be that much of a big deal here in Los Angeles, but I was wrong. Men and women alike cast glances in our direction as we moved about the store. Rose and Alice continued to try and make me feel included. While Alice as busy picking through towels Rosalie stood behind me gently rubbing my shoulders. I wanted to relax into her touch, but the butterflies of anticipation had me breathless and frigid. I couldn't wait to be alone with them again, but I still didn't feel I had the courage to initiate anything.

Alice turned out to be an expert shopper and we were in and out of Target with everything I needed for my room in record time. We headed to the grocery store and back to the house a bit before dark. When we pulled in Leah still wasn't back.

"I'm not sure she'll be back before one a.m. She's shooting that video in the Valley, but you can meet her tomorrow." Alice had her arms full of bags, but she nodded towards a black Yamaha motorcycle parked on the street. I'd seen it when I pulled up, but I didn't give it a second thought.

"Is that Leah's?" I asked, a little surprised. Rosalie mhmm'ed, answering my question. Some of Phil's buddies had bikes, but I had never met a girl, especially one my age who rode. _How sexist of me,_ I thought.

After we unloaded all of my stuff and I made my bed to my satisfaction, Rosalie and Alice kept me company while I prepared some lasagna. Alice sat on the island in center of the kitchen with Rosalie standing, nestled between her legs. We talked more about work. It really was nice to have another teacher in the house. We were both teaching freshman and even though I was teaching English we could still complain to and bounce ideas off each other. It sucked that we wouldn't be at the same school. I had two weeks before classes began, but Rose's school was starting the following Monday. I had a few meetings to go to, but I'd pretty much be alone that second week.

"I wish I was teaching at Loyola. The little fuckers I have to deal with are just parole violators in the making," Rose huffed.

"Why don't you transfer schools?" I asked. I was almost done with the sauce and the oven was ready. I hope they liked my grandma's recipe.

"Cause Rose loves a challenge," Alice teased. I looked over my shoulder smiling at her.

"Not exactly," Rosalie murmured before pulling Alice closer into a pretty passionate kiss. I looked away, blushing. I almost gnawed a hole in my lip trying not to glance back. I still sort of felt like a third wheel and at the same time - they were turning me on. The knots and the butterflies were now kickboxing in my stomach.

Dinner didn't take long to cook and it took even less time to eat. Rose and Alice were very pleased with my cooking and I had a feeling there would be no protests from them when I offered to cook in the future. As we ate Alice told me more about how she came to be a private masseuse and how she'd met Rosalie.

"I dropped out of Pepperdine cause I had no idea what I wanted to do, but I had to _do _something so I got my license in massage therapy. I was working at this so-so spa in Beverly Hills. And in walks Rosalie and her mom."

"I thought she was cute so I started flirting with her. I was just trying to get her number, but she gave me her whole fucking life story," Rosalie said poking at the last bits of her salad.

Alice blushed, scowling a little. "I did not. Okay, I did."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyway, my mom has a few friends who only go for the in home massage. So I passed Alice a few numbers."

"Pretty soon I made a name for myself, well my hands anyway and now - TA DA! I'm my own boss. I know a few girls in the same boat so if I ever get a call for multiple clients I'll call some of them to come assist and vice versa. It's been working out pretty well so far," she shrugged.

"That's awesome," I laughed. "And I take it that Alice eventually gave you her number," I asked Rose. Alice blushed a little and ducked her head against Rose's shoulder.

"Actually- that first day. We had sex in the sauna while my mom was in the tanning bed," Rose admitted. She kissed Alice on the head. _Yup - third wheel for sure. _"A couple months later one of my roommates moved out and Ali moved in."

"Sounds like quite the love story," I smiled. "How long was it before Leah and Emily moved in?"

"They moved in here together, about a year after Alice moved in. Emily was wardrobe stylist. Well technically she still is," Rose started. Then - something occurred to me.

"I don't mean to sound morbid, but if her grandmother dies, is she gonna want to move back in?" I asked, trying not to sounds too panicked or like a complete asshole.

Alice and Rose looked at each other then Rose spoke up first. "We discussed that before she left. We'll always be friends, but we all agreed that it wouldn't be fair to ask whoever moved in to leave, especially if we were all getting along."

"We wouldn't want you to leave, Bella." Alice's tone was sincere, but I knew the thought would linger in the back of my mind.

"Thanks Alice. I wouldn't want to either_._" I gave her a soft smile. I meant what I said.

"Good. Now that that's settled -" Alice stood. On instinct I followed her lead and stood up, ready to clear the table. "I'm thinking jammies and a movie. A girlie one - I know! The Little Mermaid," Alice seriously sounded like she was nine years old. I laughed, watching the expression of horror shoot across Rosalie's face.

"Hell. No." Rose wasn't budging on this. Ariel would not be on the agenda for the evening.

"Rose, come on. First no Disneyland and now you won't let her watch the movie. What do you have against the mouse?" I teased.

"Yeah!" Alice pouted. She ditched Rosalie on her side of the table and rushed to my side, clinging to my waist. I guess I was good cop tonight.

"Nothing. I have nothing against the mouse. What I do object to, however, is Alice singing for ninety minutes." Rosalie clarified.

I quickly looked down at Alice. Her bottom lip was jutting out as she stared up at me. "Can you sing?" I asked, giving her shoulder a playful squeeze.

"NO!" Rosalie blurted. Alice stood away from me.

"Fine. We'll watch what Rose wants to watch." She ended her mini rant by sticking her tongue out at Rose. On anyone else the gestured would have seemed so immature and slightly annoying, but coming from Alice, it was hilarious. And adorable.

Rose glared across the table playfully. "Fine. We'll let baby have her bottle."

"I promise I'll make it worth your while." A devious smile spread across Alice's lips.

"It better no-panties worth my while," Rosalie amended.

"How'd you guess? Go. I'll do the dishes. Fish girl in twenty."

"Okay," Rose laughed. She came around the table and gave Alice a quick kiss on the lips. I honestly felt like they were a couple. Our living arrangement aside I knew it would be a little while before I felt comfortable enough to just kiss one of them like that, especially in front of the other. I think Alice figured that much out. She settled for a hug.

Rosalie waited for me while I quickly packed up the leftovers and scribbled a little note for Leah on the fridge, telling her to help herself. We jogged up the stairs, giggling Alice and her silliness. After a quick "See ya in a sec," I slipped into my room and pulled out some clothes to lounge in.

It was hot as hell outside, but Rosalie had the AC in the house on high, carelessly burning an additional hole in the ozone layer. I grabbed a pair of socks, a clean pair of undies, a fairly short pair of sweat shorts and my favorite brown Roots hoodie, one of a few Grandma Swan gifts from her many trips to Canada. I dug up a washcloth and my toothbrush and walked to the bathroom. Out in the hall I laughed to myself, listening to Alice downstairs singing "Part of Your World" at the top of her lungs. Rose had a point. She was all kinds of off key.

The bathroom I shared with Alice was really cute, all decked out in white and soft pink. It reminded me of being at the beach with its bright and airy vibe. The clear shower curtain was patterned with pink and white stars and dots. Pink star shaped candles lined the windowsill. She'd bought new, pink toothbrush caddy while we were out. I dropped my new Oral-B next to hers and shed my clothes, a little grimy after a day of driving, shopping and schlepping boxes.

I was alone for the first time in hours and I finally had a few minutes to think. I ran the water in the sink getting ready to take a birdie bath. This whole situation felt so right. Rosalie and Alice were so easy to get along with, to the point where I actually looked forward to staying in on a Saturday night. I knew this would work. I had enjoyed every interaction I'd had with the two of them of the past fifteen days, but being with them now I realized this was the most fun I'd had on a day when nothing in particular had actually happened. My life was by no means tragic or depressing, but I couldn't remember a time when I'd smiled this much. I couldn't think of anyone I had felt this comfortable with, this quickly.

_As friends,_ I thought. The part of my brain that wasn't blind-sided by Rose's wit and Alice's energy reminded me - they had expectations. I had agreed I would live here on their terms. I had signed off on being in this relationship with them.

I dried myself off with one of my new pink towels and slipped into my pajamas. After I put my hair up in a ponytail and brushed my teeth, I stared at myself in the mirror. I was the same girl, not afraid to be herself, not afraid to take on new challenges. I could do this. I wanted this.

"You can do this, Bella," I whispered. I took a deep breath and gathered up my dirty clothes. After ditching them in my hamper and grabbing my blackberry, I padded back down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>if you see a typo, tell me. erica and i both proofread, but we are also both a little blind.<strong>

**there will be sex in the next chapter. yes sex.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lions and Tigers and Bears

_**Disclaimer: Versions of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer in another time and place. I am making them have lesbian sex with each other.**_

**First... Okay I was seriously just involved in the most ridiculous search for a suitable Rose. After internet yelling at Irene for two hours, Erica came through in a clutch.**

**Second ... I don't miss MJ, but I am sad for Janet. It's terrible when anyone passes away, but I dont _miss_ him, kwim? i do miss bernie mac though.**

**Third ... I'm just going to post whenever. I'll be dragging this out for like 3 months if I only post twice a week and that's just silly for me and silly for you.**

**this chapter is for irene, erica, flor and lu. bba and angelface, i love you. em, im sooooo glad you got your texting back. so glad. you dont even know. honestly. so glad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: LIONS, TIGERS &amp; BEARS<br>**  
><em><strong>... Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?<strong>_

The girls were already stretched out on the large sectional. Rosalie lounged comfortably on the chaise end of the huge couch. She had arm around Alice's waist. I came around the far side of the couch and lay down so my feet were almost touching Alice's. I saw they had both changed into thin t-shirts and shorts, leaving their bras upstairs. I couldn't help but notice their nipples hardened by the cool air in the room. Inviting and distracting all at the same time.

"How'd you guys get changed so fast?" I asked.

"Bella, you were in the bathroom for thirty minutes," Alice told me.

"Really?" I pulled my Blackberry out and looked at the display. It had been a good bit of time since dinner. I must have really been lost in thought "Oh."

I kept my phone out and shot Mom and Charlie a text before the movie started.

_I'm alive. The girls are great. Call you in the morning. Love you._

Rose pressed play and we sat through all the special Disney DVD offers and trailers. Finally the actual movie started. I knew I wouldn't hear from Mom until I actually called her myself. Her and Phil were probably out playing poker. Dad text me back before "The Fathoms Below" finished.

_Ok kiddo. Thanks for checking in. Love you._

I looked down the couch to find that Alice and Rose were actually watching the movie. I'd thought that this was all a ruse for some Saturday night foreplay, but they were behaving themselves. Alice trailed her finger tips up Rosalie's forearm while Rose kept her hand faithfully above the belt. Clearly we were just going to _watch _The Little Mermaid. I pushed the idea of sex to the sounds of the ocean out of my head and started getting into the movie.

I found myself struggling _not_ to sing along and I laughed when I looked over to see Alice mouthing the words to "Under the Sea". She looked at me and giggled, realizing she'd been busted. That snapped us out of our silence and concentration. Alice shifted pressing her back against the side of Rose's body. I thought I heard Rosalie say something, but if she did I couldn't make out what it was.

"What?" Alice whispered. I peeked over at them. Apparently Alice couldn't hear her either.

When Rose replied her voice was low and breathy, but just loud enough for me to hear. She didn't take her eyes off the screen. "Are you wet for me, Baby?"

_Well I am now,_ I thought. _Oh wait, she's not talking to me... _

"Why don't you check," Alice suggested.

_Well. Fuck._

The royal rumble in my stomach geared up for round four. I squirmed in my seat, shifting my legs in the opposite direction. I felt like they could see my arousal from across the couch.

No one made any serious moves for several minutes. I continued to shift around slightly, only making the problem in my panties worse. I think my subconscious was doing this to my thighs, making them rub together, agitating my clit. Alice's legs were working through the same choreography. Only Rose seemed to be completely unfazed by the electricity buzzing through the room. I was aching to touch and be touched, but still too timid to actually do anything about it.

Almost on cue, at the exact moment Ursula bust into the chorus of "Poor Unfortunate Souls", out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose's hand slip under the waist band of Alice's shorts. The fabric was in the way, but the second Rosalie made some real contact, Alice's hips lifted off the couch a little and she took several quick, deep breaths.

My body was screaming at me now. _Do something! Touch one of them! Shit - TOUCH YOURSELF! Just don't sit there!_

My body had a point. I had the opening sequence of a redtube classic going on three feet away from me and I was frozen.

_At least let them know you're interested. Sitting there in silence, staring at the screen - in a few minutes they are gonna think you're not ready. And you don't want that._

I didn't want that. Not at all. I was nervous, not turned off. Quite the opposite. My heart was thundering in my chest and my panties were already ruined for suitable wear. I could at least look. So I looked.

I turned my body on the couch. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I faced Alice, Rose and her busy hand. I'd never thought it was possible to be this desperately aroused. Rose appeared to be putting in no effort at all and she was driving Alice absolutely crazy. Her eyes peeled open and she looked at me. My first instinct was to look away, but I held my ground, glancing from Alice's face back down to her lap. She closed her eyes again and dropped her right leg off the couch, giving me a better view. She didn't have any panties on and Rosalie's fingers were glistening. I licked my lips, swallowing a huge lump in my throat. I wanted in on this.

Before I knew what I was doing, my palms were flat on the couch, bracing my body to slide forward. With one heave, I drew myself closer. Alice moved her left leg, sliding it over my thigh. I tucked it under my arm.

Alice arched again, pushing her body against Rosalie's palm. She was all but panting now, breathing Rosalie's name.

Suddenly Rose was looking at me. Her head turned, encouraging my eyes to meet hers. They were lust laden. Finally she took a breath, then her lips parted. She was just as turned on as Alice and I.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe your nipples would like some attention." Rosalie held me with her stare, but I could see Alice's hand as it pushed her shirt up off her stomach, exposing the under side of her breast. She rubbed and pulled at herself through the fabric, as if she was giving me a tutorial.  
><em><br>Now or never, there champ._ I didn't wait for another hint. They wanted me here. I'd signed the lease.

I rose up on my knees and leaned over Alice, pushing her shirt up to her collarbone. I was finally having a face to face with the perfect pink nipples I'd spent the last week adoring on my phone. Alice's body was gorgeous, begging to be touched. Rose's forearm dominated the left side of Alice's torso, so with my hand I slowly drew my knuckle up the right side of her stomach all the way up to her nipple. She hissed the moment I touched her, rubbing herself in a more frantic rhythm against the thrusting motion of Rose's fingers. She was close.

I leaned forward a little more, letting my mouth lead the way.

"Bella," Alice moaned. I ran my tongue over the swollen pink tip. It felt so right in my mouth. The sounds coming from Alice were driving me crazy. I became urgent with my hands and my mouth, nibbling on her skin, pulling her tight little nipples between my teeth. My hand caressed her stomach, back up to her other breast. I massaged her, gently squeezing and tugging. I wanted to hear her come and I knew from the way Rosalie's arm was moving against my stomach, I would get my wish soon.

A few seconds later, Alice grabbed me by the ponytail, holding me against her chest. I pulled her nipple into my mouth and sucked hard. At the same moment, I felt her quiver below me. "Fuck, fuck. Don't - stop!"Alice whimpered. She tensed once more then sagged against Rosalie, dropping her hand to my shoulder. Gently, I licked at her breasts a few more times before sitting up. Rosalie was kissing her forehead and I followed suit, rubbing thighs, willing her to calm down.

When her breathing returned to normal she glanced back up at Rosalie. They didn't say anything, but Alice moved to give Rosalie room stand up. Quickly she pulled off her shirt and shorts and came over to towards me. I stared at her for a moment, feeling terribly inadequate. Rosalie was a freaking goddess. She looked amazing with clothes on, but standing there - naked, she looked like the love spawn of an angel and a playmate of the year. Her breasts were large and perky. Her light brown nipples were hard and insanely appealing, her pussy wet and bare. I didn't see any reason to ever look away.

"Come here," she whispered to me.

I stood up in front of her, looking at her full lips. Her hands went to my waist, making me shiver as she pulled my hoodie over my head. The sweatshirt was thick enough that I didn't need to wear anything underneath. My nipples were already straining, but the air in the room made them even tighter, desperate to be touched.

"Lay down, sweetie." She trailed her warm finger around my bellybutton. Her touch made me want to obey her, always. I stretched out on the cushions and Rose fell on to the couch between my legs. In the same move Alice came up on her knees behind Rosalie. Watching the two of them settled in to place, I began rubbing my nipples. I was already wet, but the feeling of touching myself, while Rosalie removed my shorts and panties made me gush.

Alice and Rosalie could have captained a synchronized sexing team, they worked so well together. The moment Rosalie pressed her mouth to my pussy, Alice's hands drifted down Rosalie's ass, right for her wet folds. I wrapped Rosalie's hair in my hand so I could watch while she licked me. God - she was so good with her mouth. Her tongue was amazing and the way she moved her lips had me shaking after just a few seconds.

Then she used her fingers. My head fell back against the couch. "Rose... Rose..." I panted as two of her fingers pumped in and out of me, stroking my g-spot over and over. She sucked my clit gently between her lips making me scream her name again.

"You like that?" she asked. Her breath was just as labored as mine. I opened my eyes to see Alice licking Rosalie's pussy from behind.

"Mhmmm" was all I could whimper. It was just so much... so fucking hot to watch Rosalie taking care of me while Alice was pleasuring her. I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

Rosalie pulled back a little and went at me with both her hands, her fingers still thrusting in and out of me while she used her left hand to stroke my clit. My head dug into the arm of the couch and I tried my hardest to keep my legs open, but Rosalie was making it impossible. I came - exploded really, my pussy and my thighs clenching down around her fingers and arm. I was crying out, but I have no clue what I was saying or if I was even blurting actual words. I didn't care. Rosalie was making me feel so good.

When I came to, I opened my eyes and looked down at Rose. "Sorry," I giggled, releasing her arm.

She winked at me and gently rubbed my thighs. Then I remembered she hadn't come yet. "Here," I murmured. I scooted down a little bit and let Rosalie rest her head on my stomach. I licked my fingers and found her nipple, teasing her while Alice continued to work her magic.

I couldn't exactly see what Alice was doing, but Rosalie was clearly enjoying it. Her moans and whimpers grew louder and louder and soon she was begging Alice to make her come. Eager to please, Alice pushed Rosalie over the edge, fucking her hard with her small fingers. Rosalie gripped my thigh with her hand as she came, moaning against my skin. She was so gorgeous.

When she could stand to move, she rolled on her side, but kept her head on my stomach. Alice sat down on the couch and pulled Rosalie's legs across her lap.

"Bella, do you want to sleep with us tonight - in Rose's room?" Alice asked. She sounded exhausted. I guess even the super perky need their sleep.

"Um sure," I replied. It had been a long time since I'd overnight cuddled with anyone.

"Good." Rosalie stood up and handed me my panties and shorts. We got dressed and Rosalie turned off the movie and the television. We walked the upstairs, Alice and I holding hands. I felt so much better and not because I'd just had one of the most amazing orgasms of my life. This felt right, being with them. Having Rosalie touch me, Alice's hand in mine, it was all perfect. I felt like I was home.

I went to my room to grab a tank to sleep in and get rid of my shorts, then walked back down to Rosalie's room.

Alice giggled, kneeling on the bed. "Bella in the middle."

"Ooo I get to be the meat," I teased as I crawled up next to Alice.

"The meat?" Rosalie quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah. In the sandwich," I smiled back at her.

"God. You're almost as special as this one." Rosalie laughed before she turned off her bedside lamp. We lay in the darkness together for a long time, snuggled against each other under the covers, just talking about random things. Alice yawned several times, but she kept chattering on. I liked the sound of her voice though. It was sweet and pleasant.

Finally I felt Rosalie perch up on her elbow behind me. I turned at looked over my shoulder at her. "Baby," she said to Alice.

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

Alice sat up and leaned forward over my body. She kissed Rosalie, long and slow, their tongues gently caressing each other. The knots realigned themselves in my stomach, wondering if they were gearing up for round two. But before my fantasies got the best of me, their lips broke apart. They whispered soft I love yous topped off with Eskimo kisses before Rose turned and looked down at me.

"Night," she whispered before pressing her lips to mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I simply let myself feel her. Her lips were swollen, yet so soft, plump and perfect. She didn't kiss me as intensely as she kissed Alice, but it was a _kiss_, a really good kiss, one that made me want to kiss Rose everyday.

When Rose settled back behind me, I turned on my side to face Alice. She was staring back at me expectantly.

"Yes?" I whispered at her, smirking.

"Just wanted to say goodnight," she giggled. She leaned a bit closer and kissed me softly on the lips ... at first. Moments later her tongue was in my mouth, exploring. I whimpered, allowing myself to fall deeper into the kiss. Alice, too was talented with her lips. I wondered if I'd ever want to leave the house again living with these two.

Alice pulled back, pecking me twice more gently before she rolled over. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, nuzzling the back of her neck.

A few hours later I woke up and Alice was gone. Lifting my head, I felt - then saw Rosalie's arms wrapped around waist and her body warming my ass. I was so comfortable, but I had to get up. I was incredibly thirsty and a little hungry. I disentangled myself from her hold and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be right back," I whispered. She nodded, then rolled over. In the darkness the house felt peaceful and quiet, but I could hear the rhythmic sounds of the city buzzing out side the windows. I really did like the place. On my way down the hall, I peeked into Alice's room. She was in there on the bed, naked. _Maybe she sleep better alone - and in the nude,_ I thought, but before I kept walking I saw a large red dildo next to her on the bed. I guess she woke up to have round two all by herself.

I continued on my water expedition to the kitchen, but stopped when I got to the top of the stairs. Someone was in the living room. Slowly I crept down the steps. I was ninety-nine percent sure it was Leah, finally home from her shoot, but the little girl in me was terrified an intruder had decide to take a look at the TV guide channel before he killed us in our sleep.

I crept into the living room to find it empty. I looked around, thinking maybe Leah was just laying on the couch and I couldn't see her, but no one was in the room. I headed towards the kitchen, but stopped when I saw movement on the back porch.

In walked Leah. She had a plate in her hand and a cellphone to her ear.

"No she's gorgeous. It's really annoying," she said into the phone and the looked towards me, but not at me. There was no nod of the head, no mouthed "hey" and she definitely didn't ask the person on the phone to hold so we could have a quick introduction. She saw that I was standing there, but she didn't acknowledge me. It was weird and ... maybe it was because my mouth was hanging open and my eyes were growing wide.

Leah. Was. Beautiful. Her voice, an incarnation of sex. Her picture had done her absolutely no justice. It didn't hurt that she was only wearing a black lace boy shorts and a black tank top, but her face and her body were simply stunning. Her lips were naturally plump and wide, accented by high cheek bones. In the dim light from the television I could see the deep brown pools of her eyes were speckled were gold. Her lashes were long and thick around her almond shaped eyes. She was toned, but perfectly soft in all the right places. Her breasts were large and full and her ass, my god her ass. She would have given the Williams sisters a run for their money. Just below the line of her panties, I could see a shape inked into her skin, parts of a tattoo on the crease of her hip.

As she walked passed me I remembered to blink, but by the time I remembered how my mouth worked she had disappeared into the kitchen. I stood there like an idiot, taking in her lingering scent, like fresh laundry and sex. I wanted to talk to her, but she was on the phone and it was three in the morning. Getting to know you chit-chat could wait until the morning.

Remembering my initial objective I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water from on top of the fridge. Leah was drying her plate and she was off the phone. I turned to her, gearing up for a proper hello, when she slid the plate back in the cabinet.

Without looking at me, she turned towards the door and simply said, "Night."

And then she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me want to keep writing fic.<strong>

**so there you have it. if any of you are curious about how Leah will turn out, just think of my Jake from SO with tits. that might help.**


	4. Chapter 4: Can We Talk

_**Disclaimer: Versions of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer in another time and place. I am making them have lesbian sex with each other.**_

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and comments. For those of you who have read Baby Steps, I added a final chapter on Friday, an outtake if you will.**

**This chapter is for erica, irene, steph, jo and lu. jo thanks for previewing those boobs for me. **

**I would also like to say that i am OUTRAGED that i can't post a picture of a perfect pair of nude breasts as my avatar on twitter. im thinking about writing a letter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: CAN WE TALK<br>**  
><em><strong>... and if we ever come close again, i know what i'll say then ...<strong>_

"Al-" I purred. I don't know if I was really even capable of complete sentences. My brain was on a time out, letting my body's demand for an orgasm take over. Alice had me against the wall in our shower, my chest pressed into the tile. I should have known that the simple prospect of getting ready for the day would lead to amazing sex with Alice. Nothing about the last 24 hours had been normal or expected.

After my extremely odd and distant interaction with Leah in the kitchen, I went back upstairs to climb back in bed with Rosalie. She quickly readjusted to my arms wrapped around her and was out cold, softly snoring again in seconds. I, on the other hand, could not fall asleep. I just lay there for hours staring at the wall, holding her.

What the fuck was Leah's problem? Yes, she was on the phone - at first and yes, she'd probably had an incredibly long day and yes, it was three a.m., but she couldn't even say hi? Her "Night" was curt and rude like she was forcing it out and only because she knew I was looking at her. Leah and I had yet to speak. I didn't even think to ask for her number. When Rose told me not to expect to hear from her I didn't give it another thought. That night - it was all I could think about. She was busy. I got it, but now I was starting to think she had been avoiding me on purpose. Maybe she didn't have time to call me, but she was talking on an iPhone. She could text me on that thing or email me or something. I'd been in touch with the girls for two whole weeks and I hadn't heard from Leah once. Someone I was supposed to be living with, sleeping with, but no, nothing.

I rolled, facing the other wall. Rosalie followed, wrapping her arms around me. A loud frustrated sigh, slipped out.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Rosalie mumbled.

"Nothing, Rose. Sorry. Go back to sleep." I rubbed her hand, trying to lull her back under. It seemed to work. My mind was still racing, though. Maybe I was making something out of nothing. Maybe she was just stand -offish at first. Rosalie and Alice seemed really trustworthy. They would have told me if Leah was some sort of mega bitch or if she had a mental problem that prevented her from being polite.

I really wanted to get along with her. I loved spending time with Alice and Rosalie and it made my chest hurt to think that there could be problems between Leah and I.

Finally the part of me who really wanted to go to sleep convinced the rest of me that Leah was just tired. I was pretty sure she had Sunday off and that would give us plenty of time to talk. Somewhere between wondering how to approach her and thinking of creative ways to wake Rosalie up I drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I didn't think it was possible to go to sleep with two people, wake up with one and then again wake up alone, but apparently it was. Rosalie's bedroom was bright even though the curtains were pulled closed. The sun was all the way up. I stretched and rolled over, crumpling a small piece of light blue paper. It was a note from Rose.

_B, we're downstairs. Come down when you're ready to eat. xo -R_

I stood off the edge of the bed and stretched again. It had been a long time since I'd gotten any. The insides of my thighs were killing me. Too lazy to put on anything more than the tank and undies I had on and knowing full well that the girls wouldn't mind, I went downstairs. I could hear Alice and Rosalie talking in the kitchen.

"I don't know. She didn't sleep in my room," I heard Alice say.

"What time did she come in?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. Like two," Alice said as I walked into the kitchen. Rose was in her same tee and shorts from last night. She was sitting up on the island, examining a few strands of her hair . Alice was sitting down at the kitchen table. She had on a different shirt and shorts combo. Maybe they _didn't _walk around the house naked that much.

"Morning," I said. My voice was still a little thick from sleep.

"Morning," Alice chirped.

"Hey. Did you sleep okay?" Rose asked. I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, then over to Alice who was holding her arms open for me.

"Yeah, I slept fine. Thanks." Alice motioned for me to sit on her lap. She was shorter than me, but she had pretty strong legs and I was pretty sure she could take me in a fight. She wrapped her arms around me and readjusted her legs to where we were both comfortable.

"How long have you guys been up?" I asked.

"Not long," Alice said just before she started laying soft kisses on my shoulder. It felt so nice, not a bad way to start the day at all. And then I thought of Leah.

"I ran into -" I was cut off by the front door opening.

"Babies!" Leah yelled from the front room.

"We're in here," Rose called back. I did my best to keep from rolling my eyes. I had to be optimistic about all this. It was a new day. Things between Leah and I would be just fine. I had to be confident in that idea.

The second Leah walked into the kitchen I knew _I _would be anything but fine. She looked even better than the night before, all sweaty in a racer back tank top and super short running shorts. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail and her copper skin was glistening. Even in her built-in sports bra, her cleavage looked perfect. It took all my strength not to stare.

"Helloooo Mama," she said seductively, undressing Rose with her eyes. Leah went right over to her, standing between her legs. I wasn't sure if was seeing straight, but her hand darted out and she went right for the crotch of Rose's shorts.

Rose gripped her shoulder as she moaned. "Fuck. Leah -ah." I could feel my eyes bulging at the sight of her wrist twisting between Rosalie's legs. I squirmed a bit on Alice's lap and she giggled, wrapping her arms around me tighter. "Leah- stop-" Rose panted.

Leah leaned up on her tiptoes, brushing her lips against Rosalie's, talking against her mouth. "Why? I thought you liked it when I touched you." The sound of her voice and the way she was wielding Rose's body made me squirm again. I couldn't help it.

Just then Rose's eyes peeled open and she turned the tables. She reached out pinching Leah's nipple between her fingers, but kept the close space between their lips. "Because you have to meet Bella."

"Oh." NO ONE missed the disappointment in her voice. _Great, I wasn't making things up._ She didn't like me. Sure, she didn't know me, but something in her tone told me she'd already made up her mind. Leah looked at me, but kept her hand busy between Rosalie's legs. "I'd shake your hand, but you know..."

"No I understand. Please continue," I replied. I could be a bitch too.

"Thanks," she said before turning back to Rosalie. "So where am I taking you for breakfast?"

"We want to take Bella to The Abbey for brunch," Alice answered - because Rose couldn't. Her head was tossed back and she was grinding her hips against the heel of Leah's hand.

"Great." There was the disappointment again. Leah didn't bother to look in our direction as she spoke this time. _Shit. _"You gonna come shower with me? I think Alice is still recovering from what I did to her last night," she asked Rosalie.

"Mmhmm" Rosalie nodded.

"Hey! I'm pretty sure I wore you out too." Alice protested. That was interesting news. I guess I was wrong about the whole solo romp for Alice.

"Oh, whatever. Who passed out first? Exactly. - Come on," Leah said pulling Rosalie off the counter. She wrapped her arms around Rose's waist before turning to look at Alice, and _just_ Alice. "An hour?" she shrugged.

"Sounds good. Don't have too much fun," Alice giggled.

"Right." Leah laughed over her shoulder. I watched as they walked out of the room, Rosalie shuffling between Leah's leg, no doubt off to finish what Leah had just started and then some.

I shook myself out of their trance when they disappeared around the corner. "Come on. Let's go get ready," Alice told me as she started to stand up.

"What's The Abbey?"I asked. I followed Alice to the stairs and turned towards the downstairs bathroom. I didn't want to be the asshole who demanded the first shower upstairs.

"Oh, you'll love it - where are you going?"

"The shower." I pointed towards the spare bathroom.

"You don't want to shower with me?" she pouted.

_FUCK YES I DO._ "Oh. Yeah. Okay. Let's do that."

"Good," she beamed, grabbing my hand.

A few minutes later, there I was pinned face first into the tile. Alice really should have been charging me hourly for her amazing fingers. With one hand she was rubbing my clit and with the other she was fucking my pussy with her fingers and teasing my ass with her thumb. I didn't know how the hell I would make it to brunch. The way she was making come over and over I had no idea if I was going to be able to walk.

As I came on her fingers one last time I pushed away from the wall and spun around. Alice seemed a little shocked, but pleasantly surprised when I dropped to my knees in the tub and hitched her thigh over my shoulder. I licked at her pussy, burying my face in her slit. She tasted delicious. She came quickly, moaning my name, but I didn't want to stop.

Finally she pushed me away, her legs quivering. "Bella, we have to get dressed."

"Sorry," I laughed, my fingers still inside of her. "You taste good."

She pulled my hand out and stood me up, licking my fingers clean. "I know," she winked. I knew I was going to enjoy sharing a bathroom with her.

We did a quick scrub and rinse. I knew Alice's short hair would air dry in five minutes. I didn't have time to blow dry, so I toweled down my insane tresses and put it up in sloppy bun. Just as we were about to head downstairs, I had one final changed of heart and popped out my contacts, wanting to give my eyes a rest.

"You wear glasses?" Alice said. She waiting for me at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah. Come on." We walked down the stairs and met up with Rose and Leah who were already out on the porch. I looked down and adjusted my jeans over my Chucks.

"Who's driving?" Alice asked. I looked up when no one answered and caught Leah staring at me.

"What?" I asked her.

She blinked quickly then looked away. "Um - I will."

"Shotgun," Alice yelled.

"Let Bella ride up front," Rosalie suggested.

"No," Leah said. We all paused and looked at her. _Great. She didn't even want to be next to me in a car._ "Rose, I'm not quite done with you yet."

"Okay," Rose said, trying to act natural. It didn't work. Alice took my hand and I followed them to Leah's "car", a massive, black Bronco. The thing looked better than brand new with its black rims and all black accents. I wondered how many thousands of dollars she'd put into customizing it. Alice and I climbed into the back and we headed west towards Santa Monica Blvd.

I wanted to pay close attention to where we were going, make mental notes for when I was out by myself but I just couldn't focus. We'd said all of two sentences to each other and it was looking like Leah and I might not get along as well as I'd hoped. Alice squeezed my knee and smiled at me when she heard me take a deep breath. I was mentally preparing for brunch with Leah. Clearly I would have to be the adult here. It was fine. Rose and Alice liked me and if Leah didn't that was her problem. I would simply stay out of her way.

Easier said then done. The entire way to the funky restaurant/club Leah would not let up. Every time I opened my mouth she had some snide remark. Every time Rose or Alice tried to include me in the conversation, Leah shut me out. By the time we got to The Abbey, I was ready to walk home.

We got out at the valet stand and walked to the iron gates. The Abbey was actually really cool. The twist on Gothic architecture made it stand out in contrast to the other bars and pizza joints on the block. The draping ivy and the fountains created a unique atmosphere. The dining room was out on a large open air patio. Inside was the bar area and the dance floors.

"This is like gay man mecca," Alice said nodding towards several homosexual couples who were already enjoying their brunch. We followed Leah to a table towards the back. "At night its one of the better gay clubs in town and on Thursdays its ladies night. They don't charge a cover so it's always packed. We'll bring you some time."

"That sounds fun," I said smiling at her. I wanted to be apart of their lives outside out of the house, even if Leah was being an asshole. We sat down at a large square table perfect for four. I sat between Rosalie and Alice and _directly_ across from Leah. Then I settled in for a good dose of awkward.

"You think she's ready for ladies' night?" Leah said, putting her arm around Rosalie. That was when I snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, eyebrow raised.

"_It means_ that I don't think _you're_ ready to be around a room full of boi dykes and lezzies. They'd eat you alive," Leah said looking through her menu.

"Leah," Rosalie chided.

"What? I'm just being honest. She spent one night with you two. It doesn't mean she's some sort of expert on our lifestyle," Leah continued.

"Leah-!" Alice started.

"No, it's okay Alice. Leah and I have spent a lot of time talking and texting these past few weeks. She's right. She knows everything about me. I'd never even kissed a girl before yesterday. I have no clue what I'm doing. I just got lucky this morning when I made you scream my name while you came in my mouth." I kept voice even and my eyes on the breakfast menu. I was seeing red, staring a little too intently at my options of eggs.

"Well then." The sound of a man's voice made me lift my head. I looked up to see our waiter, about to drop his pencil. He'd heard everything I'd said. I blushed like crazy and looked back down. When I glanced up to give him my order, Leah was staring at me again. Things were starting to come together. Leah was one of those man hating lesbians who also hated any female who dare look at a penis. I couldn't help that I was bi-sexual, but that didn't change the feelings I was starting to develop for Alice and Rosalie. It didn't change the fact that I had signed that lease and I was determined to make this work. I would show Leah that even though I had slept with men in that past I was committed to the girls and in turn committed to her.

Brunch was - screwed up. Leah backed off a little, but she still wasn't nice. It was more like she was pretending I wasn't there. I talked to Alice mostly about the clients she had lined up for the week and then she asked me more about what I had planned for the first quarter.

"We're starting with the Canterbury Tales. My sophomores were fighting me on it last year, but by the time we got through the Knight's Tale they are all hook-"

"Bella, d'you speak Spanish?" Leah interrupted. Finally it was my turn to mess with her.

"No," I lied. I was fluent and had spent several summers living in Mexico and a semester in Spain. Rose knew this and looked at me curiously.

"Oh well. That's too bad. If there's one thing you should know in L.A., its Spanish," Leah continued.

"Well I'll have to see if the school will spring for The Rosetta Stone. Maybe you'd care to be my translator in the meantime."  
><em><br>"Not on your life, bitch."_

My eyes narrowed. "What did you just say?"

"I said 'I'd be happy to.'," Leah replied with a fake smile.

"I see. Excuse me please," I stood up quickly and rushed towards the bathroom. I could feel the tears of frustration rising to the surface. I needed a minute before I could face the girls and Captain Super Bitch again. The bathroom was incredibly dark with it's black and gray walls, suited perfectly for a night club. I took off my glasses and rubbed away the few tears that managed to escape from my eyes.

I had no clue what to do. I had the fleeting thought of Emily returning and forcing me out, but that might never be an issue. Leah seemed hell bent on getting rid of me herself. I was screwed. Alice and Rose obviously liked her and they had known her longer. If we couldn't get along or at least be civil it would only be a matter of time before I would have to move out. I sighed heavily and looked at myself in the mirror. Good thing I hadn't put on any mascara.

As I was putting my glasses back on, Rosalie came into the bathroom. "Bella, sweetie. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I breathed. "I'm sorry Rose. I just-." She gently brushed my cheek with the back of her hand. Her soft touch made me feel a little better, but it still didn't make up for the things Leah had said.

"Bella, don't apologize. I don't know what the fuck her problem is. I talked to her though and she _does_ feel bad. She was just trying to give you a hard time, but she knows she took it too far."

"Did you tell her I speak Spanish?" I smiled a bit.

"No. I was thinking you'd have a creative way to reveal that little tidbit to her," Rosalie said with an evil smile. I laughed, shaking my head. Rose really was a good friend. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," I said, taking my tenth deep breath of the day. Rose's hand was on my face again, cupping my cheek. She hesitated for a moment then leaned in and kissed me. It was quick, but soft and sweet- just what I needed. She pulled away and looked me in the eye. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Let's go." Rose took my hand and led me out of the bathroom. When we got back to the table the bill had already been paid. Leah and Alice were standing near a fountain with an angel in the center waiting for us.

"Bella needs toys," Alice said bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" I was so confused.

"She wants to go to The Pleasure Chest," Leah sighed. We started walking back towards the valet stand to wait for Leah's car.

"What in the hell is The Pleasure Chest?" I was a little afraid to hear the answer. Five minutes later we were pulling into the palm tree shrouded parking lot of West Hollywood's most popular erotic boutique - at Noon - on a Sunday. I wasn't an avid church goer, but something didn't feel right about this.

The second Leah put the Bronco in park, Alice was out of the car, all but running for the front door. I paced myself so I didn't fall on my face climbing out of the high cab. When I looked up, Alice and Rosalie were already inside and Leah was standing in front of me. I blinked, looking at her. I silently prayed she wasn't handy with a knife.

"Let me see your phone," she said. I dug through my bag and handed her my Blackberry. I waited for a moment while she pressed a few buttons. I had no clue what she was doing. Maybe putting out a GPS related hit on me. After a few moments she handed it back to me. The display was open to my contacts box. Leah had entered her named, two phone numbers and her email address. "Now you can text me whenever you want," she said, handing it back to me. "If you really need to get in touch with me I answer the 0242 number on set." She didn't seem happy about it, but there was no sarcasm in her voice.

"Thanks?" I said cautiously. And again, she just turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Here are Bella's options for Eggs.<strong>

_**EGGS  
>Egg dishes served with choice of Abbey roasted potatoes or fresh fruit cup.<strong>_

_**THE ABBEY BREAKfAST - $9  
>Two eggs any style. choice of applewood smoked bacon, turkey sausage or smoked chicken applewood sausage and sourdough, wheat toast, or English muffin. Substitute a bagel (add 1).<strong>_

_**EGG WHITE & TURKEY FRITTATA - $11  
>An open-faced omelet filled with smoked turkey, mushrooms and roasted tomatoes.<br>Monterey Jack cheese (add 1)**_

_**SPANISH OMELET - $10  
>A large four egg omelet with roasted peppers, tomatoes, turkey sausage and Monterey Jack cheese. Topped with spicy tomato salsa, avocado, and sour cream.<strong>_

_**ABBEY RANCHEROS - $10  
>Three warm corn tortillas, three scrambled eggs, black beans, ranchero salsa and melted Monterey Jack and cheddar cheeses. Topped with avocado and sour cream. <strong>_

**The Abbey is my spot. I tend to stay away from there on ladies night cause, but I love going there with all the gay boys in west hollywood. they also have delicious salads.**

**again i am not so cool to get mad if you tell me you see typos. thank you those of you who caught a couple the last time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Best I Ever Had

_**Disclaimer: Versions of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer in another time and place. I am making them have lesbian sex with each other.**_

_**A/N: This has been a weird week. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story so much. Thank you for the reviews and the lovin on the forums. Flor and Irene, you two are killing it with the awesome pictures. Thank you so much. Big ups to Cullen08 as well.**_

_**This chapter is for Irene, Erica and our daughters who you seem to hate, Steph and BBA. MWAH!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: BEST I EVER HAD<strong>

_**...sweat pants, hair tied, chilling with no make up on, that's when your the prettiest, i hope that you don take it wrong...**_

I was expecting skeevey men in trench coats to be slinking around corners, but that wasn't the case. The Pleasure Chest was - pleasant. The black, red and silver color scheme made the store feel more like upscale boutique instead of a place where you dreaded running into your co-workers. We were greeted by a girl with a mohawk and about seventeen piercing in her face, who was busy arranging some pornographic greeting cards. She was a little scary looking at first, but she had a friendly smile and she was really helpful.

"I'm Kirstin. If you have any questions just come see me."

"Thanks," Alice said, "To the back we go." She grabbed my hand and pulled my up a short flight of stairs to the toy section. Rosalie and Leah tagged behind us, slowly looking around. "Okay first things first. What toys did you bring?"

"Um -" I paused looked at tall Latino guy behind the register. He couldn't have been less interested in what I was saying. "I brought my rabbit and my wand."

"And that's it?" I nodded. "Okay we need to get you a dildo - that you want to be fucked with."

"Oh is that all?" I teased. I shouldn't have been surprised. Alice had no filter. I knew this.

"No that's not all, but that's where we're gonna start. Follow me please." Alice was all business as she led me over to a display case of dildos and vibrators. "I'm a big fan of this one." She picked up a fairly large red number, similar to the one that was on her bed. "Leah has one too."

She handed it to me. I looked it over carefully. I even considered buying it until I saw the price tag. "Holy shit, Alice. It's eighty bucks. I've never spent that much on a toy."

"Trust me. It's worth it." They guy behind the counter yelled.

"He's right. Just go with me on this. Besides, it's my treat."

"Alice-"

"No, shut your mouth. I like your pussy and you will treat her right. Consider it a house warming gift." I could tell she was not going to let up, so I conceded with a sigh and shrug.

We continued to walk around the store looking at various items. Rosalie and Leah busied themselves in the DVD section. I looked over a few times to catch them making out. I guess Rosalie had forgiven her for her bitchy attitude at brunch.

When we were done, Alice had picked out three dildos for me, two clit vibrators, a double ended dildo, two anal plugs of different sizes, a harness with O-Rings of various size and a beautiful wooden box to keep it all in. I tried to pay for half, but she wouldn't let me. "I know it seems like a lot of stuff, but wait til we show you our stock piles. You're just getting started, trust me." We rang up with Kirstin and headed back to the house. Rosalie rode up front this time and that seemed to keep Leah under control.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventful. Alice_ did_ show me their toy reserves. The ottoman in the living room was actually a trunk and it was FILLED with toys and batteries. Upstairs they each had their own boxes of toys. "We don't use them all the time, but they'e nice to have and who doesn't love variety," Alice giggled.

Before I cooked dinner, I went out on the back porch and took a few minutes to call Mom and Charlie. Mom, as expected, didn't answer the phone. I left her a short message telling her to call me back whenever she got a chance. I guessed that would be some time Wednesday afternoon.

After I hung up I called Charlie and he answered on the second ring. My Dad was the chief of police in this half horse town in Washington State. I knew that Leah was from there, but the state was pretty wide. I doubted she'd ever heard of Forks let alone been there. The way things were going, I also doubted that her and I would ever get chance to talk about it.

I had only been up there a handful times for Christmas. Typically he came down to Phoenix to see me, or we would simply take trips together. Even if Leah told me where she was from I knew I wouldn't be familiar with where her family lived.

Charlie kept it short and sweet. There was baseball to be watched. He was glad I made it safely and also pleased that the girls and I were getting along so well. I didn't bother him with the details of Leah's behavior. Before we hung up though, there was something that I wanted to know.

"Hey Dad, are there any Indian Reservations near you?" I don't know what made me ask or if the answer would even matter. I knew there were a few tribes in the state, but I was just curious if Charlie had any connections.

"Yeah of course. Remember Billy Black?"

"No." I had no idea who he was talking about. We rarely left the house when I went to visit him and he never had people over.

"Oh. Well he's one of my fishing buddies. He's the head of a tribe down on the coast. I took you over to play with his girls once, but I guess you're too young to remember."

"Oh okay. Well I was just wondering." Charlie and I said our goodbyes and I promised I check in with him early the following week. He seemed fine with that.

Even though I didn't have work the next day, the evening definitely had that daunting feel of a Sunday night. Rosalie had a faculty meeting first thing in the morning and Alice had two appointments in Malibu. I _think_ Leah had the day off on Monday, but I wasn't about to ask her what she was up to.

I whipped up some grilled shrimp and we ate in front of the television while watching a watered down version of Bridget Jones' Diary on TBS. Leah kept her distance from me right until dinner, which I guess was better than having to converse with her, but for some reason _she_ was all I could think about. She was such a bitch. In spite of all logic I wanted her to like me. While I was marinating the shrimp I couldn't help but think it was because of the complexity of our living situation. I didn't want things to be weird with Rosalie and Alice if Leah and I were at each other's throats everyday. That was it. I wanted peace on the home front. I was convinced.

Except - when I got to work on the salad a couple things dawned on me. One, I'd spent a large chunk of the last eighteen hours thinking about Leah. Either I was checking her out or I was turning over her personality disorder over in my head. Either way I was thinking about her. And then there was a small part of me that wanted Leah to like me - just because. Rose and Alice aside, I wanted her to like me and I wanted her to want me.

_Shit._

About thirty minutes into the movie, I glanced over to where Leah was sitting with Alice laying across her lap. Rosalie and I were cuddled up together on the other end of the couch. I liked having her arms around me and feeling her soft breath on my neck, her laughter against my back, but I couldn't keep my eyes off Leah's hands. Alice seemed to love Leah's touch. Every once in a while Alice would cuddle a little closer to her, making like purring noises, nuzzling against Leah's body.

As she gently rubbed Alice's thigh I found myself wondering what it would feel like to have her touch me. And then I wondered what it would be like to have her kiss me. The way she touched Rosalie that morning in the kitchen was down right sexy and I knew a good kisser when I saw one. Alice and Rose seemed more than happy to please me physically and I felt the same way about them. As it got later and later into the night, I dreaded Leah's inevitable pre-bed rejection. She could barely stand to be around me. There was no way she would be interested in having sex with me or in my general vicinity.

_You could just go to bed, _I thought. Which was true. I didn't have to sleep with any of them, but then I thought of just how good Rosalie was with her tongue and the sheer talent in Alice's fingers. At this point any solo sleeping scenarios were just ridiculous. I could have gone to sleep alone and sex-less back in Phoenix.

I decided to just go with whatever Rose and Alice had in mind. It became clear that they weren't going to let Leah ruin all of my fun. After we cleaned up the dinner dishes, I followed Alice up to Rosalie's room. Apparently she had the biggest bed.

We walked in the room to find Rosalie sitting on her bed, naked. She had one of my new dildos in one hand and what I assumed was her strap-on laying on the bed.

"So -" Alice teased. "You have some plans you wanna to tell us about?"

"What's going on?" Leah came walking into the room, but stopped short with another disappointed "Oh" when she saw me. I didn't even try not to roll my eyes this time. With a sigh, I looked back at Rose.

"Well I'm hoping Bella will let me fuck her with her new toy," Rosalie said.

I heard a deep intake of breath from Leah. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for her next assault of insults.

"Fine," she said casually. I had just enough room to move out of the way as she tackled Alice to the bed. Leah started tickling and stripping her all at the same time. I starred at them, watching Leah's hands again and listening to Alice's twinkling laugh for a moment until Rosalie beckoned me closer.

Alice was right about that dildo. It was worth every cent. After she took her time undressing me, Rosalie strapped it into her favorite harness and bent me over the end of the bed. Rosalie was a freaking pro with a strap on. I came twice, adding harness time with her to my list of weekly must-dos.

The sex on a whole though, was strange. Rosalie and I were very focused on each other at first, but at some point Leah and I ended up facing each other. Alice was busy with her face buried between Leah's legs. Rosalie and I scooted up the bed a little further so I could lick Alice's pussy while Rose fucked me. I was so into what I was doing that it was some time until I realized that while Alice was eating her pussy, _Leah_ was staring at _me_.

I sat up a little bit, arching my back so Rose could go deeper, but I kept rubbing Alice with my hand. Leah's fingers were buried deep in Alice's hair. I didn't mean to look - or - I don't know. I couldn't _not_ look. I had a pretty good view of her beautiful naked body. For a moment Alice moved her head to the side giving me a glimpse of Leah's gorgeous pussy, deep pink, just beyond her perfect copper skin and wet, dripping wet. Just above and a little to the left I finally made out the full picture of her tattoo. Various curved shapes came together to form the silhouette of a wolf, its head bent back in a howl. Over the several weeks I would periodically ponder its significance, but for the moment my thoughts were focused elsewhere.

The sight of Leah's body writhing elicited a groan that I couldn't hold in. I tried to mask it as a reaction to Rose pumping into me, but it didn't work. My gaze drifted up, beyond her perfect Hersey kiss nipples and I met Leah's deep brown eyes. This time she wasn't looking through me, or focusing on Rose. She was definitely looking _at_ me. She stared at my face, licking her lips while she rubbed body against Alice's mouth. Then she looked a little further south to my nipples, then back up to my face. Our eyes met and again I don't know what came over me. There was something in her eyes, like she was taunting me. I dug my fingers deeper into Alice's pussy, then went to adoring her sweet little asshole with my tongue.

"Fuck, Bella. Fuckk..." Alice panted. I curled my fingers a little more and kept at her with my tongue. The whole time my eyes never left Leah's and hers never drifted from mine. The harder I fucked Alice with my hand and my tongue the tighter Leah gripped the back of her head. In some sick way, part of me wanted to show Leah just how well I could fuck her, if she'd just let me. And even though it may have been a little presumptuous for me to think so, the harder she pulled Alice against her, the more it seemed like it was _me_ she wanted between her legs.

Soon Leah was coming, screaming out obscenities. Her eyes slammed shut and the trance was broken. Then Alice came on my hand. Before I could even withdraw my fingers, Leah pulled her up her body and started kissing her mouth hungrily.

I'd come a few times, but I knew Rose was still waiting. I gently pushed her back. "Rose, let's lose this," I said as I started to turn around. She quickly got rid of the toy and let me pull her on top of my body. The next moment I was kissing her, willing her body to grind against my thigh. She shifted her position so our throbbing cunts were rubbing together and before I knew it, we came - together.

The four of us passed out on top of Rosalie's sheets. It was tangled mess of sweaty bodies. I was exhausted, but not too tired to notice how Leah made sure Alice was between my body and hers. The connection I'd felt some minutes before was clearly one sided and something I was just going to have to deal with - if I could.

I woke up alone again, but this time it made sense. Rosalie left me another sweet note, telling me her and Alice were already gone and they'd be back in the afternoon. Leah was gone too. She _did_ have the day off, but she obviously wasn't trying to get in on any one on one cuddles with me. I took the opportunity to get a few more hours of sleep in my own bed, which was cold and uncomfortable.

A little while later I woke up to a gentle knock on my door.

"Come in," I yawned, rolling to face the door. It creaked open and Leah poked her head in.

"I'm going running. You wanna come?" Her voice was the same as the day before. She wasn't being sarcastic, but she wasn't being polite either. Her tone was blunt and matter of fact, like she could care less what I decided.

So I said yes.

We did two miles down Third Street then turned around and ran back. I had to slow down to keep pace with Leah, but I don't think she could tell. I was no good at any sport that required hand eye coordination, but I could run and I could run fast. We didn't say a word the whole time, not even when we stopped at traffic lights. And as we walked into the house, "Later," was all Leah said before she ducked into the kitchen. I had never been so freaking confused in my entire life.

I crawled up the stairs and forced my sweaty body into the shower. Between the sex and morning runs like this, if I kept at it, I'd be in the best shape of my life.

I was rinsing off and I noticed another bottle that didn't belong to Alice or me. Her and Rose had probably showered together that morning. As if to answer my silent question. I heard the bathroom door open.

"You looking for your shampoo?" I asked Leah. She didn't answer. I turned off the faucet and reached for my towel. Once it was wrapped securely around my body, I grabbed the extra shampoo and stepped out of the shower. Leah was leaning against the sink, wearing nothing, but a towel.

"Here," I said, avoiding eye contact. I figured she would take the bottle and leave. Instead, she stepped closer to me. I thought to react, move, something, but I froze. She took the bottle out of my hand and placed it on the counter, then slowly wrapped her fingers around the side of my neck. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Shhh," was her reply. I loved kissing Rose and I loved kissing Alice, but I LOVED kissing Leah. She pulled me closer, examining my lips closely before the sweetest contact was made. Our lips pressed together softly, then Leah tilted her head up, slightly tugging against my lips. She repeated the same motion again, just in the opposite direction. Then her tongue snuck out and she gently licked my mouth. My body went nuts. I was instantly wet and my brain was packing up for an extended vacation. I had never been kissed like this before. And then I realized I was kissing her back, our lips mingling together, our tongues softly rolling against each other. My hands slipped around her waist, our breasts pressing together through the terry cloth. The skin of her arms was still clammy. I could taste the lingering salt on her lips and a hint of something artificially cherry. I wanted more.

But soon, much, much too soon, she pulled away. It took a few moments for my eyes to open and when I did her hand was still on my neck and she was looking into my eyes. We gazed at each other for a few moments more, analyzing the amazing chemistry that I know we both felt. And like that she snapped out of it, like a switch had been flipped and broken off. She dropped her hand and turned for the shampoo on the counter.

The I-could-give-a-fuck tone was back. "Just wanted to see what the hype was all about," she shrugged, then nodded toward the bottle in her hand. "Thanks. Later B." She left me in the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind her.

I slumped on the edge of the tub, just staring at the floor. I don't know how long I sat there or how long I ran my fingers over my lips trying to hold on to the tingling sensation, but I _did_ know that after that kiss I was so incredibly fucked.

* * *

><p><strong>They've finally kissed. FINALLY. More tension is on the way.<strong>

**I used to work at the Pleasure Chest and I miss it dearly. That place is my Disneyland. For those of you who are curious, they have locations in West Hollywood, New York City and Chicago. The also offer discreet shipping.**


	6. Chapter 6: Strange and Beautiful

_**Disclaimer: Versions of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer in another time and place. I am making them have lesbian sex with each other.**_

**A/N: Happy Fourth Everybody. Its been a great day, but I'm a little depressed cause Steve McNair died. This is just not the time to be black or a former Charlie's Angel.**

**I got my first all the way straight fanboy on twilighted. Twilightboy you are awesome for admitting to your obsession. May Kstew give your testicles a righteous tongue bath.**

**The reviews I got for the last chapter were fantastic. they were really made my week. Erica didnt beta this chapter like she usually does, but thats cause she has a family and a life unlike myself, but I still love her and im mad im not there to eat the cake she made.**

**this chapter is for irene, erica, steph and her Frankeneye and aiden, who made me smile last night.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: STRANGE &amp; BEAUTIFUL (I'LL PUT A SPELL ON YOU)<strong>

_**... i've been watching your world from afar, i've been trying to be where you are, and i've been secretly falling apart ...**_

The week that followed was bizarre, but routine. Rose and Alice had obligations everyday so I was left to my own devices. I got my bedroom more organized. I re-read the Canterbury Tales. I finally touched bases with my mom. She and Phil had decided to head to New Orleans for a few days, just because. I took a few solo trips around town, finding a closer grocery store and the nearest MacWorld in case my laptop ever died. I went down to the Santa Monica Pier, but left quickly after I realized it was a weird place to be by yourself. I caught up with some friends from college on facebook, went and saw Rosalie's waxer. Every night I cooked dinner for the girls and every night we'd end up in some naked heap. Every morning, I went running with Leah.

She didn't pull anymore kissing stunts on me, but she didn't speak to me either. Rosalie and Alice seemed content with the fact that Leah and I weren't verbally abusing each other so they didn't try to force us any closer. With that her and I would meet every morning on the porch and run. I had no idea what she did with the rest of her time. She took off in her Bronco or on her bike everyday after we ran. I had to force myself not to look out the window every time I heard her motorcycle come to life or pull back in. I had the sneaky suspicion she looked really sexy on that bike and it would make the distance she'd put between us even harder to deal with. When she was home she made a point to place herself on the exact opposite side of the house. If I went on the porch, she went upstairs. If I was in my room she was on the living room. She always seemed to be on her phone. At first I thought she was on the phone with Emily, but I'd heard her say Mom once and the name Jake.

I tried my hardest not to think about her, but it wasn't working. That kiss, that amazing, perfect kiss haunted me. Fantasies of Alice naked on my lap or Rosalie playfully spanking my ass made me smile every time they popped into my head, but my uncontrollable wandering thoughts _and_ dreams were of Leah and that kiss. I could see why Alice and Rosalie liked her. If what Leah did to them in bed was anything like that kiss, I probably would rock, paper, scissors them every night just be with her. Her physical appeal wasn't all that kept her on my mind though. When she was ignoring me, I was watching her. She was really funny. I'd walked in on several conversations where she'd had Alice and Rose laughing their asses off. Of course the moment she saw me, she would quickly down shift and turn the focus to one of the other girls. Or just leave the room.

She actually seemed kind of sweet. She was amazingly gentle with Alice and Rose. She showered Rose was with intense affection. If it had just been the two of them, I would hedged a guess that Leah was actually in love with Rosalie, the way they were together. And when she wasn't teasing her, she coddled Alice in a very caring way. She dotted on her, giving her as much attention as she demanded, which was odd coming from Leah. She seemed the type to push the elderly into oncoming traffic, but she was even more patient with Alice's hyper, erratic behavior than Rosalie was. One night she even carried Alice up to her bed. Watching her with them was becoming difficult, but I managed. It sucks how much you find yourself wanting something you can't have and the one thing I definitely did not have in the this foursome was Leah's attention.

She never touched me. At all. We both rotated having sex with Alice or Rose in each others presence, but that was as close as we got to actually being intimate. I knew Emily and her had moved into the house together, but I had no idea what their relationship had been like before that. I wondered if she had a hard time warming up to Rose or Alice. All I knew was that she was not a big fan of me.

We spent the weekend in the backyard, grilling out. I lost myself in thought while I turned our steaks. Alice and Leah tossed around a little Nerf football, while Rosalie worked on her tan.

"The Stanleys are back tomorrow," Alice said loudly over the music coming out of the deck speakers.

"Shit! I forgot about that. I was hoping they'd moved," Leah laughed. Clearly I wasn't the only person she hated.

"Who are the Stanleys?" I asked. I couldn't wait until I was done with the new girl questions.

"Well Mr. Stanley I've only seen twice, but his wife Jessica, Jesus -" Rose said.

"I can't stand that bitch," Leah added.

"Bella, do yourself a favor and don't open the door if you see a short lady with curly black hair come marching up the steps," Alice told me.

"For real. Don't." It was the first time in days Leah had spoken to me directly. She'd stopped throwing the football and was actually looking at me too. She held my gaze for a moment, biting the inside of her perfectly full lip. I could feel myself mimicking the action, but I knew for different reasons. And then I could feel Alice looking at us both out of the corner of her eye. I don't know what she saw, but I know what I felt. Wanting, yearning, _needing_.

_Why couldn't Leah just look at me all the time,_ I thought.

"Seriously. The peep hole was invented to ward off this woman," Alice finally said, breaking us from out staring matching. We all laughed at that and assumed our more "normal" behavior. Leah didn't look at me again for two more days.

Monday was my last day off. I had meetings for the rest of the week and I had to get my classroom in order. School had started for Rosalie and Alice was in San Diego for a few days. The starting quarter back of the Chargers had hired her to come down and treat all the women in his family. Leah had gone back to work on a feature that was shooting on Venice Beach. She was booked six days a week for the next month. I should have been glad that I wouldn't have to deal with the awkward tension, but instead I was bored. Leah and I had almost made a game out of avoiding each other. It was weird not having her around.

The day absolutely dragged. I got some errands done and Rosalie and I ran Third Street when she got home. Her and I actually talked. I asked her as we neared the house, "What do you tell your co-workers when they ask about your relationship status?" Teachers were notorious for being in each other's business.

"Well they all know I'm gay, so they usually leave me alone about it. They aren't expecting me to show up to the Christmas party draped all over some guy. A few of them think Alice is my girlfriend, well my only girlfriend, so I just let them think that. After a while people usually stop caring about something if you don't bring it up or if you give them boring answers."

"That's true," I huffed. Rosalie was just as fast as I was. I pondered that for a moment, if asked who would I call me girlfriend? "I doubt anyone will want to know."

"Ha. Are you kidding me? Hot little piece like you. Every male teacher, and probably a couple of the women, will be trying to figure out your situation. Trust me. Every year some member of the faculty tries to turn me straight, or test just how committed I am to Alice."

She did have a point. Most of guy friends had tried to pull me all the way back to their side, at least for one night.

"You can just tell them you're with me or Alice. It's whatever. We'll go with it," she added.

"Thanks," I chuckled. We both knew Leah wasn't an option.

After we showered, together of course, we ordered out for some Thai food and then we fooled around on the couch. It was actually kind of nice and very junior high. We started making out in the middle of a Family Guy mini marathon. I don't know which one of us got a little overexcited, but we ended up dry humping and coming before we could even get our clothes off. I came in my pants, literally, grinding on top of her soft thigh.

I considered sleeping in my own bed the night before my first day, but I was just so accustomed to sleeping with somebody. Rosalie and I got in her bed. Like usual she was out like a light and I was left staring at the wall. But in spite of my last few hours alone with Rosalie, I couldn't Leah off my mind.

I wondered where she was exactly, what her job was really like, if she was having fun on set. I wondered what she was wearing or if she had her hair up. I hadn't seen her leave that morning. Then I made the stupid, stupid, stupid mistake of wondering if she had thought about me at all that day. I was clearly mental. She hated me and she didn't have this - well it was an obsession. I had to admit it. I was obsessed with her. I don't know what it meant exactly, but I knew she was taking up way too much of my mental time.

I spent a couple of hours playing with Rosalie's hair, still thinking about Leah. I was picturing the way I'd seen her go down on Alice the night before. My legs started moving together under the sheets. I had to stop myself from waking Rosalie up to help me out from the situation developing in my panties. Just as I stilled their motion, I heard the front door open. It had to be Leah. I had purposefully ordered more Thai food than I knew Rosalie and I could eat and I put the left overs in the fridge. While Rose was turning off all the downstairs lights I'd left another casual note for Leah, telling her to help herself.

I don't know how long I waited, but it felt like forever. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to see her. Even if she wouldn't talk to me, I couldn't bare the thought of not even looking at her lips or her hands or thighs for the next five days.

I carefully shifted out from under Rosalie and tucked her back under the covers. She shuffled a little, but not enough to make me think she would actually wake up. I tiptoed to my room and grabbed one of my zip up hoodies. All I had on was my bra and panties. I wrapped it around myself and crept downstairs. The television was on and the porch door was open.

I swallowed the psychotic, obsessive nerves in my throat and walked to the doorway. She was out there. Instead of facing her though, I took a calm step out into the darkness and looked out at the grass. The deep breath she took forced me to look in her direction. It wasn't an annoyed sigh, but a tired one. She seemed genuinely exhausted. There was a dirty plate balancing on the porch rail in front of her and she was twirling her iPhone on her knee. She'd worn her hair up, with her long bangs swept to the side. She'd gone with a pair of tight jeans and a low cut black v-neck. She didn't need any sort of push-up bra. She was tired, but she looked gorgeous.

With another deep breath she stood up and grabbed her plate. I knew she wouldn't say anything to me, but at least I'd fed my insanity if only for a moment. I took another step to clear the doorway for her, but instead of going back into the house, she came right over to me, pressing her lips to my ear. I froze, terrified of what she might say. I didn't know if I could handle her pointing out just how pathetic I was. And against my better judgment my pussy soaked and twitched, praying for what I wished she'd do. I was astonished and at the same time not at all surprised, by the affect she had on me when she did nothing at all.

"I'll be right back," she whispered.

"Okay," I breathed back. She hesitated a moment, so I turned slightly, aligning my lips with hers. I kept the dangerous distance, leaving it to her to make contact, but she didn't. We just stood there for several excruciating moments, staring at each other's softly parted lips before she turned and walked into the house.

The moment I knew she was out of ear shot, I exhaled deeply and collapsed into the chair she'd just been sitting in. The wood was warmed my panty-clad bottom.

What the hell was I doing? What the hell was _she_ doing? Was she coming back out here so we could finally talk, or did she have something else in mind? I was scared, but also excited at the prospect of just spending time with her, this sort of secret moonlit time. Just me and her.

Lost in my thoughts, I realized I'd been sitting there for a while. L.A. had a desert climate like Phoenix. It was painfully hot during the day, but at night the temperature dropped and I was starting to notice. I wrapped my hoodie around myself tighter, wishing I had thought to put on some pants before I came outside. And then it dawned on me. Leah might not come back. She was just the type to leave me sitting out there looking like fucking idiot. She was probably up in her room, warm in her bed. Or better yet, waking Rosalie up for a quickie before she took my place between Rosalie's sheets.

I was instantly furious. Really, what the hell was wrong with me? _You're insane and obsessed. That's what's wrong with you. _And it was true. I had lost my grip on reality. Leah didn't like me at all. She didn't want to be around me. I'd interrupted her post work quiet time and she'd retreated to another part of the house, like usual. I felt so dumb. I had to stop this. I had to stop looking for her to just look at me. I would put a stop to it tonigh-

"Come here."

Leah's whisper pulled me from my internal reprimand. She was standing in the doorway putting the final strap through her harness. She had my favorite red dildo secured inside. And - she was still fully dressed. I let that bizarre fact go and stood up. Clearly she had a plan. Slowly I walked over to her with my hands still wrapped around my ribs.

She held out a hand for me, but didn't look up into my eyes. I walked into her embrace and let her slowly turn me around so my back was against her breasts and the toy was pressed into my ass. On the outside I was calm, submissive, just letting her guide me, but on the inside I was flipping out.

_This is really happening. She's really touching you and its as good as you thought it would be. She's gonna fuck you. YAY! She's gonna fuck you. FINALLY!_

I couldn't control the way I shuddered when her hands slid around the front of my stomach and I couldn't seem to hold my head up when her breath caressed the skin on my neck. It fell back lazily against her shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep?" Her lips touched the sensitive spot just below my ear.

"No," I breathed. Then her hands started moving up. She gently cupped my breasts, then gripped them harder. I shuddered again, loving the feeling of her warm hands on me.

"Why?"

_Lie, damn it. Don't tell her the truth. Lie._ "Just couldn't." And then she was on my nipples. She was rubbing my nipples through my bra, gently pinching them.

"Were you waiting for me to come home?" she asked. And then she was just fighting dirty. Her tongue, her fucking tongue lapped at my neck.

"No." I swallowed.

"Liar." And then she bit me. I whimpered, loud. I couldn't help it. I couldn't remember being this wet before, my panties drenched. I'd never been _seduced_ so well. She'd barely done anything, in the grand scheme of things and I was already coming all over myself.

Her hand slid to the towards the valley between my breast and pulled the cups of my bra to the side, pushing me up and out. The cool air hit my nipples and I swallowed another moan. She pinched them harder than before, bringing them even more to a peak. I'd decided right then that I loved it when she touched my nipples. She could come visit me at school just to play with them if she wanted to.

Her lips brushed up and down the length of my neck, her hands dragging slowly over my sides. When she reached the top of my panties, I grew nervous, embarrassed for her to find out just what kind of affect she had on me. She hooked her fingers in the hem and pulled them down my legs. When they were at my ankles I instinctively stepped out of them.

She bent me over and guided my hands to the railing, slowly dragging the toy up and down my ass. "Can you be quiet for me? I don't want to wake the neighbors, or Rosalie," she whispered in my ear. Her tone was a tease. I had a feeling she didn't actually care how loud I got.

"Okay," I panted. I bit the inside of my lip as hard as I could without drawing blood.

I could feel her step back a bit as she examined me from behind. I turned my head a bit to look at her, but I couldn't keep it there. When she ran her finger up my slit, my head dropped between my shoulders. I held my breath, trying not to hiss at the painfully delicious sensation.

"My- you are wet. Aren't you, B."

I couldn't think to respond. She chuckled softly, then pressed her fingers into the skin of my hip.

The seconds that passed were excruciating. I could feel my heart thumbing in my chest. I could hear it beat inside my head. I couldn't stop the stuttered breaths I took, the anticipation, making me pant for her. Leah slid the toy into me, thrusting it all the way in. My eyes squeezed shut as my body opened for her, soaking more with desire. It was different than every time before, every time I'd been with a guy, every time I played with Rosalie and Alice, it was different and it was better.

Leah fucked me hard and slow, her hands purposefully guiding my hips back and forth. It was like she was using an actual extension of her body and not some piece of plastic. I gripped the railing even tighter. I could feel my knuckles go white. My entire body was tingling and despite the cool air on my chest and legs, I could feel a thin sheen of sweat break out across my body. I held in my moans the best I could while my pussy clenched and released around the toy.

When she got a good rhythm going her left hand was back to exploring every accessible inch of my body, my nipples, my ass, my clit. I felt that careful attention she paid when she was with Rose and Alice. I could feel her eyes on my back, focused on me the way she focused on them before she made the come. She wanted me the same way she wanted them. Finally - she wanted me.

_She wants you,_ I thought again and again. And then I came, hard, biting into my shoulder to muffle the sound.

* * *

><p><strong>soooooo sex was had, but dont get too excited there are many more chapters to come. lots more drama.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Crazy For You

_**Disclaimer: Versions of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer in another time and place. I am making them have lesbian sex with each other.**_

_**AN: Just in case some of you were wondering I have a few other femslash stories on my profile. Naughty and Nice which i wrote with erica, Lost then Found, and Me and Mrs. McCarty, a collabo with Em and my story So Obvious is just busting with girl sex. Just in case you were wondering.**_

_**my forum thread is seriously just a grounds for lesbian porn now. its extremely entertaining. do check it out.**_

_**thanks and such to erica, irene, aiden, steph and flor. enjoy the leah.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: CRAZY FOR YOU<br>_  
>...every time i'm meant to be acting sensible, you drift into my head and turn me into a crumbling fool...<em>**

I woke up with a smile on my face. I was alone, but still there was no way I could not smile. My night with Leah had been perfect, better than I had imagined it would be. Everything I had done with Alice and Rose was excellent. They were fantastic lovers, but the way Leah touched me sealed the rightness of my decision. I needed to be here with the three of them. It was right for me to be loved by _all_ three of them.

Rose had gone into school a few hours before me and of course Leah was already on set, so I had the kitchen to myself to recreate the previous night in my head. No one was around to catch me blushing wildly or giggling to myself. No one could tease me about the aftershocks of pleasure that shook me visibly every moment I thought of the way things had gone with Leah.

We were out on the porch for a long time. She fucked me until I could barely stand. I had no idea how many times I came, but every orgasm was better than the one before. When it was over, Leah turned me around and held me close, the toy still pressed between us. My wetness covered the dildo, the base of the harness and Leah's jeans. She didn't seem to mind.

"You think you can sleep now?" she asked, laughing softly.

"Yeah, I think I'm pretty worn out. Thank you," I replied, unable to contain a drowsy grin.

"Good." She kissed me twice, once on my cheek and then on my forehead, before sending me back to bed. I'd considered joining her in her room, to return the favor, so to speak, but she looked like she was ready to pass out, so I didn't protest when we went our separate ways. There would be plenty of time to show her my many talents.

Before I fell asleep, snuggled back up with Rosalie, I'd decided I wasn't going to tell her and Alice that Leah and I had finally slept together. What had happened between us was no secret, but I liked that it had just been the two of us. There was no need to brag about it, or even bring it up. Alice and Rose would see that things between us had changed soon enough.

I took a long shower and picked a nice casual outfit to wear to school, my lilac peasant skirt, a white tank and my light green shrug. My tan flip-flops rounded out the look that said "hip yet responsible". I ate a quick breakfast of fruit salad, still blushing over the bowl, then headed out toward Loyola High School.

The day wouldn't be too bad. I had three meetings to attend and then I would get to work on my classroom. As I drove to the school I realized that I was actually excited to get started. Everything with the girls was going so well now, but this was the real reason I came to Los Angeles. Starting at a new school was always an experience, but I had enjoyed some of the relationships I'd had with the other members of the faculty at my last school and I was anxious to get to know a whole new group of new faces.

I pulled into the staff parking lot, parking a few spots away from an enormously outfitted Jeep Wrangler. I imagined the owner was some hippie history teacher who spent his weekends getting high and surfing. How soon I would find out.

I grabbed my things, pushed all thoughts of Leah's hands and their magical affect on my nipples to the back of my mind and headed inside.

The hallways were marked with signs pointing towards the auditorium, the spot for our first meeting. There were a few teachers milling around the halls, talking about their summers, wisecracking about some students. I smiled politely and nodded to the ones who saw me.

I rounded the last corner, glancing at my blackberry only to be greeted by another brick wall. I slammed right into what turned out to be a human being and started my oh-so graceful descent to the floor.

"Holy shit! Sorry." A strong arm caught me before I hit the linoleum. I shook my head trying to get myself together while the man set me back upright.

"Oh. It's okay. Don't worry about it." I looked up to see the most massive person I'd seen in my entire life. He was CUTE and - enormous. A head of curly dark hair was accompanied by the most angelic, dimpled face. It was weird that such a baby faced guy looked like he bench pressed cars for kicks. He was solid muscle. It was no wonder it couldn't walk through him.

"You sure you're okay?" he smiled down at me. The dimples became even more intense. He was so adorable.

"Yeah. I promise. I should have been watching where I was going," I assured him.

"Well at least mowing you over gives me a chance to introduce myself. Emmett Cullen. Head Football Coach."

_Well that makes sense, _I thought.

I took his huge extended hand. "Bella Swan. Ninth Grade English."

"Oh. Cool. You'll be in my pod. I teach Elementary French," He added.

"You just said-"

"Well I do both. The Football thing is easier for people to comprehend," he laughed.

The teachers I'd seen down the hall walked passed us through the auditorium's double doors. I wanted to keep talking to Emmett, but I also wanted to get a good seat. "Yeah, makes sense," I replied.

"Come on. Don't want to be stuck up front." He nodded towards the door. I followed him towards the rear of the auditorium where two other male teachers sat. "So you're new to Loyola?"

"New to L.A. too," I added.

"Oh okay. – Fellas." He greeted a tall blond guy who was also drop dead gorgeous, but no where near Emmett's size. The sleeves on his light blue polo, the exact color of his light blue eyes, were rolled up to his elbows. His thick, long blond hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. I fingered him for my hippie surfer. The other guy was incredibly scrawny with dark hair and glasses, but he had a kind face. "This is Bella Swan. Nine English. Bella – Jasper Whitlock, Nine History. And Ben Cheney Algebra and Pre-Calc." They both stood and shook my hand.

"Hi," I said bashfully. I wasn't expecting to meet the boys club first.

"Nice to meet ya, Bella," Jasper crooned. His voice was hot enough to melt butter, deep and smooth with a slight hint of a Southern accent. I was silently grateful that I was really committed to the girls. I would have been dubbed 'Faculty Ho' if my hormones acted on instinct around Jasper and Emmett.

Ben shook my hand bashfully and sat back down. I took my seat between Emmett and Jasper and placed my things carefully in my lap.

"Bella's the new kid. Just about ran her over in the hallway," Emmett said.

"You have to excuse him. I think he's still growing into that body of his," Jasper teased. I laughed, looking towards the front of the room.

"Ha. Ha." Emmett whispered.

The principal, Mr. Banner had just walked on to the stage. I'd only seen him once, back in May when I came for my final interview. He seemed pretty nice and very committed to the students and not his reputation, something I really respected.

Just as Mr. Banner launched into his announcements, my phone vibrated. I could feel myself flush as I scrambled to muffle the sound.

"Shame on you, Miss Swan. No phones in assembly," Emmett whispered nudging my shoulder. I ducked my head, trying not to laugh. I was really started to like him.

I waited a few minutes before checking my phone. It was a text from Alice. On the sly I opened it. Big mistake. I gasped aloud when I saw what she had sent me. I looked up to see Jasper, Emmett and Ben all staring at me. I flipped my phone over, covering the naked picture Alice had taken of herself.

"Sorry," I mouthed. They all snickered before turning their attention back to the stage. I quickly opened a new text and sent her a message back.

_Three other teachers almost saw your goodies. You are a very bad girl. _

After I hit send, I looked up to see Emmett smirking at me. _Shit_. I had a feeling he wasn't going to let this texting incident go. It didn't help that she text me right back.

_I miss your pussy. And I thought you liked it when I was bad._

I squirmed a little in my seat then quickly silenced my phone. Completely wet, I forced myself to focus on the rest of the meeting.

All of the new teachers, including myself, were introduced. Mr. Banner told us about new programs they had set up for the year and several other teachers came up to make other announcements. When a younger female teacher took the stage, Ben immediately perked up.

As she spoke you could tell she was painfully shy. "Um, hello everyone. This fall's production will be Romeo and Juliet. We will be having auditions next week here in the auditorium. Thank you."

"That's Ben's girl, Angela," Emmett whispered in my ear as she quickly scurried off the stage.

_Interesting,_ I thought. _A drama teacher with stage freight_.

The rest of the assembly went by pretty quickly. Afterwards I followed the guys to library where we were having our pod meeting. All of the ninth grade teachers worked together with their curriculum and in an effort to band together against the problem students and obnoxious parents.

On the way Emmett confirmed my previous suspicions. "Who was blowing up your phone there, Swan?"

"Leave the girl alone," Jasper interjected.

"Sorry. I gotta know. You turned purple, it had to be good."

"Oh it was just my – " I stopped, not really knowing how to finish that sentence.

"You're what?" he pressed mockingly. I was an awful liar, but I knew this was the opportunity to silence any future speculation.

"My girlfriend." I feel my face turning red as we took our seats at one of the large round tables in the library.

"Your girlfriend, girlfriend or your gal pal?" Emmett asked. I took a deep breath and bit the bullet.

"My girlfriend, girlfriend." I nodded.

"Oh, so you play for Team Whitlock," he barked punching Jasper in the arm. My head whipped in Jasper's direction. My gaydar must have been all sorts of broken. Nothing about Jasper said homosexual to me, Calvin Klein model yes, but he oozed this quiet masculinity that would have anyone thinking he was beating women off with a stick.

"Cullen, shut up." Jasper blushed.

"Jasper you're - " I gaped.

"Oh yes. Jasper here's gayer than a three dollar bill."

"Thank you for putting it so eloquently, Dickhead. Bella, there are a two other gay teachers on the faculty. None of us really broadcast it, like this ass would have you believe, but Mr. Banner and the school board are all very supportive," Jasper told me.

"Well that's good to know," I replied, glad to have that out of the way. I knew I could leave it to Emmett to confirm or deny any rumors about me from here on out.

Once we were settled, we were joined by one more teacher, James Morgan, Biology. Him, I did not like. Emmett gave him a short introduction where he proceeded to hold our handshake a few moments too long. Then we started talking about the quarter. The whole time I could feel James staring at me. It was making me insanely uncomfortable, but I tried to focus.

At noon we broke for a catered lunch in the cafeteria. James took the walk to the lunch room as his chance to make his move. Jasper and Ben had walked ahead to catch Angela, leaving me waiting for Emmett outside the library while he finished up a conversation with one of the other French teachers. I saw Emmett heading my way, so I started walking down the hall. I wasn't even thinking about James. In truth my mind was on Alice and that picture and of course Leah. I was thinking about texting her to see how her day was going.

Just then James sidled between Emmett and I, draping his arm over me. I tried to shrug it off, but he didn't budge.

"So I see there's no ring," he nodded toward my empty finger.

"James, back off. She's not interested," Emmett said. I noted that he was a little scary when he got mad.

"Oh you wanna play a little game of 'I Saw Her First', Cullen? I didn't really take you for the possessive type –"

"No," I interrupted giving him a final shove. It actually worked that time. "But my girlfriend is."

"Oh," James said shrinking back. But just when I was about to internally celebrate my emotional castration of the perv, he perked up. "I'm still looking forward to getting to know you better."

"Morgan. Seriously. Fuck off," Emmett said. James laughed and shuffled off down the hall. "Sorry. He's good with the kids, so we're kinda stuck with him, but let me know if he messes with you. I've been looking for a reason to accidentally cripple him for a while." We both laughed, joining the buffet line.

Lunch was fun. Angela sat with us. She wasn't as shy as I thought. "Banner didn't tell me I had to make an announcement. He just called me up on stage. I didn't have anything prepared. No one cares about the play anyway."

"That's not true, Honey." Ben said sweetly.

"Yeah, well we'll see if I can actually get some help this year," she huffed.

"I can help you," I volunteered. Emmett gave me an approving wink. "I've read the play a million times and I was the understudy for Juliet twice. Just let me know what you need." I knew how much it sucked trying to organize activities for teenagers with no assistance.

"Thanks Bella, you're a life saver." We talked some more about the play and how Angela really just needed some extra eyes on the kids during auditions and rehearsals. Stupidly during a lull in the conversation I checked my phone. Ten text messages from Alice and Rose. My heart sank a little. None from –

"Bella, what's your girlfriend's name?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, leave the girl alone about it," Jasper chided.

"It's okay Jasper, really. I have a feeling he's not going to let it go. Besides, after you can tell me about the man or men in your life," I teased.

"There's nothing to tell. He's been boning my brother, Edward, for like six years."

"Thanks Em," Jasper shook his head laughing.

"No problem. So—"

"My girlfriend?" He nodded. "I uh –" I had no idea why I was stalling. I knew what to say, but the words weren't coming out. Finally I coughed up a name. "My girlfriend's name is Leah." I could feel my mouth hanging open. _Shit. Wrong name.  
><em>  
><em>It's okay. Things are better now. Just talk to her tonight, <em>I reminded myself.

"That's a pretty name," Angela smiled.

"Are these hers? DAMN SWAN!" I turned to Emmett, HORRIFIED to see he had my blackberry in his hand and he was now tilting it towards Jasper. "Nice rack."

"Emmett, gimme that," I almost shrieked. I saw the humor in the situation, but I wasn't sure Alice wanted her tits on display – at my school. I snatched the phone back, glad at least that he found a picture of just her breasts and not her face.

Thankfully that was my last embarrassing moment of the day. My meeting with the English Department was long and boring. When it was over I was too bored and tired to deal with my classroom. I had the rest of the week.

I ran into Emmett and Jasper on my way out. They carpooled together – in Emmett's monster Jeep. We swapped numbers and promised to actually hang out soon. I really did like them and it was cool to have another gay buddy to talk to.

Rose was waiting for me when I got home. As we jogged I told her about my day and about the boys. She was glad that I was happy with my "pod" and she agreed that we should get together with Jasper and his boyfriend Edward soon. But first I had to think of how to explain who my girlfriend Leah was. There were some pretty noticeable differences between her and Alice's breasts.

I didn't tell Rose about my little slip. I had to talk to Leah first.

The night was the same as the others. After we showered I sat with Rose while she went over an assignment she was handing out the next day. We had dinner and then had extremely slow and sensual sex on the living room floor. No toys involved, just a lot of kissing and a lot of naked touching.

A little after midnight I woke up in Rose's bed. We'd left her bedroom door open and again I could hear the TV going downstairs. It would be the weekend before I got a chance to talk to Leah, so really it was now or never. I slipped downstairs. She was out on the porch again, probably eating the rest of the fried chicken I'd left for her in the fridge. This time I waited, sitting on the bottom of the stairs. I wanted to give her some space, but I did want to catch her before she went to bed.

After a long time she came back into the house, closed the porch door behind her and shut off the TV. I knew she'd seen me, but she didn't say anything. Not that I was surprising. She went into the kitchen and washed her dishes and then she came towards the stairs

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hey. Excuse me." She was trying to get by. Her eyes avoided my gaze. Something was up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just trying to get upstairs. Like I said, excuse me." I didn't know Leah's real range of emotions, but I wanted her to know that whatever was bothering her, I was here and I wanted to listen. And I did have some things to say that could not wait til Sunday. I stood to let her pass, but when she started up the stairs, I touched her hand.

"I was hoping we could talk actually," I said quietly.

"About what?" she sighed, still not looking about me.

Again I didn't really think before I spoke. "About us." I sounded kind of needy.

"B. Listen, I'm really fucking tired, but if we have to do this right now, I'll make it simple. There is no US. You'd been eye fucking me for a week so I gave you what you wanted. That's it. Now if you'll excuse me." I dropped my hand, my head snapping back.

"Wait – what –"

"Man, you're slow. Didn't you notice I kept ALL of my clothes on?" She was looking at me now and she was legitimately irritated.

"But you came to me –"

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked, her voice sharp and cold.

"Yeah – but –"

"There's no but. You got fucked. You liked it. Now you won't be wondering. I have to be up in four hours – so for the last time. Excuse. Me."

I stood there, frozen while she walked to her room, closing the door tightly behind her. After a few moments I closed my eyes and blinked.

_What the fuck had just happened._

* * *

><p><em><strong>yeah. leah is that big of a bitch. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!<strong>_

_**Loyola High School has a gorgeous campus, but I'm 99% sure its an all boys Christian School. i hope they dont mind me borrowing the name.**_

_**Again Erica and I try out best, but if you see typos please do tell us. IM NOT PERFECT... i just have perfect lips. :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Stellar

_**Disclaimer: Versions of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer in another time and place. I am making them have lesbian sex with each other.**_

_**AN: so i'm going out of town and wont be on the computer, but i just love you guys so much i wanted to post one more time before i left. erica and i had a really hard time getting our shit together to post this, but after a few loads of laundry between us, two episodes of LA INK and some flickr and twitter stalking we got on it.**_

_**the reviews have been awesome, the pms have been awesome and you ladies dropping the pics and the porn on thread have just made my day.**_

_**cullen08 and KianaBby - lets meet at the Abbey. ill show you two a good time.**_

_**erica, steph, em, bba, reney ... i love you fuckers. (steph and aiden are my achilles heel, if you were wondering.)**_

_**ps u fuck with my angelface and ure fuckin with me. word is bond. (see steph i am black)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Stellar<br>_... how do you do it? make me feel like i do..._**

Not only was I a bad liar, but I was even worse at covering up my other emotions. The day was terrible. I was grateful that Alice wouldn't be back until later that evening and Rose had left again before I woke up, but I couldn't avoid Emmett and company at school all day.

I was quiet through every meeting and lunch.

"My girlfriend and I just had a fight," I lied after the tenth time Emmett asked me what was wrong. It wasn't that I lied about the fight, it was that I had lied to myself about what Leah was to me and worse yet, what I was to her. I didn't even know how to wrap my mind around her words. No one had ever been that – cruel to me before. I had no idea what to do.

I guessed things would go back to _normal_; Leah would go back to hating me, but now things were so different. I – had let myself develop feelings for her. I didn't know what those feelings were, but they were something and they were enough to make the words she said hurtful. I replayed them throughout the day while I pretended to listen to Emmett.

_Didn't you notice ….. I kept ALL of my clothes on?_

And while I ignored texts from Alice and Rose.

_Now you wont be wondering._

By the time I got home I could barely keep it together. Leah had emotionally gutted me. Worse yet, she thought, well, knew about my pathetic obsession and now I had to live with her.

I was praying I would beat Rose home, but I wasn't that lucky. Her car was in the drive way when I pulled up. I took a deep breath and gave myself a whole minute before I opened the front door. I needed another minute but I saw a head of black curls bobbing near the hedge next door. I was in no mood for a formal introduction to Jessica Stanley.

"Bella," Rose came rushing from the kitchen. "How come you didn't – holy shit! What's wrong?"

I looked up at her through watery eyes and just sank down on the stairs. I didn't want to tell her, but I didn't know what else to do. She sat down next to me, wrapping me in her arms.

"Sweetie, talk to me. What's going on?"

"Leah—" I sobbed.

"God, what the fuck did she do now?" Rose was geared up for yet another story of Leah's general rudeness.

"We had sex the other night," I sobbed some more.

"You WHAT?" she gripped my shoulders, turning me towards her.

"Monday night, after she got home she fucked me on the porch and she kept her clothes on and then I told the guys at school she was my girlfriend by accident …" I was just blubbering then.

"Okay. Okay, slow down. Back up and tell me exactly what happened."

I took another deep breath. I tried to wipe my eyes and then I told her everything, starting with our post-jog kiss from the week before. Rose listened intently, not asking any questions just nodding and encouraging me to continue when I got really choked up. I managed to spit most of it out, but I came unglued again when I recounted our conversation from last night.

"She said what?" Rose growled.

I sighed, "She basically said she pity fucked me so I would stop wondering what it would be like to sleep with her."

The silence that followed scared me. I turned and looked at Rose. I didn't know people could look that pissed off. She was oddly still and her mouth was slightly open. I could see her tongue working around the inside. She was a time bomb and I had definitely just lit the fuse. I mean, I had really done it. The new girl can't handle a little rejection and now I had just screwed up our perfectly happy living situation.

"Rose," I panicked. "Listen, this is me and Leah's problem. Don't worry about me. I'm just being a baby. You and Alice are all I need. Really."

"Okay," she said calmly. A little too calmly.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I mean if you're sure you're fine. Then fine. I'm glad you told me though."

"Good. Let's just forget about it. Okay? What do you want for dinner?" I got myself together and started cooking. By the time Alice came home, all the traces of my tears were gone. The story of her trip to San Diego was enough to push Leah out of the front of my mind.

Alice was starved for some loving so we spent a few hours adoring her cute little body. I did give her a gentle spanking for all the naughty texts she had sent me. When I finally checked my phone I saw that six of the texts were of her tits, butt and pussy. I was so glad I didn't look at my phone around Emmett.

The two gallons of water I had drank to re-hydrate my face caught up with me around three am. I wasn't so surprised to find that Rosalie had left Alice and I in her bed. It was probably her turn to feed Leah's late night pussy cravings. One would think that would have made me upset, but it didn't. It made me feel – justifiably indifferent. My initial assumption was correct. Leah was nuts. I had no reason to want to be around her. She was a moody, pushy, egotistical bitch and if that meant that she didn't actually want me, then great.

Sure the sex was great, but looking back it really wasn't better than any other time I had been with the girls. It was just the fact that I had been wanting her so much that made the sex seem so good. That was it. She _had_ kept her clothes on. We didn't even kiss. It was just sex, sex I could have had with anyone. Leah was no one special. I was perfectly happy with Alice and Rose and it really wouldn't be a challenge to keep out of Leah's way.

As I slipped out of bed I made up my mind. I was over this stupid infatuation with Leah. She was crazy and mean and she was doing me a favor by pushing me away. I bet Emily didn't even have a grandmother. She probably took off after one of Leah's mental episodes. Yes. That was it.

I opened Rose's door and was just about to creep towards the bathroom when I heard voices downstairs.

Thankful that the steps didn't creak, I snuck down the stairs. I could hear Leah and Rosalie – arguing.

"Babe, what the fuck do you want me to do? I can't turn back time," Leah demanded.

"I want you to stop fucking with her. Jesus, Leah. We agreed. You said you would try," Rosalie almost yelled. They were talking about me. Fighting about me rather. I had to put a stop to it, but I wanted to hear a little more first. There was a long pause and I heard one of them open and close the fridge. Most likely Leah.

"I talked to Emily," Leah finally said.

"And? What does that have to do with anything?" The fact that Emily had been brought into the conversation did not seem to impress Rosalie in the least.

Leah sighed heavily.

Rose finally said, her tone back to normal. "Lee Lee, listen to me," I'd never heard that nickname. "I know things are hard, but you can't take it out on her, okay?"

"That's not it. I – I'm sorry. You're right. I did tell you that I would try," Leah sighed again. I'd heard enough. I was sick of being the house charity case.

I stepped into the kitchen to see Leah and Rosalie standing next to the stove. They were both in tanks and panties, probably having properly sexed each other before this conversation started. Leah had her back against the counter and her arms were wrapped around Rose's waist. Rose for all her outrage, was standing between Leah's legs, lazily dragging her fingertips across Leah's cleavage. They were both looking down, their foreheads touching. For a split second I really couldn't help but marvel at how much they looked like a couple.

I cleared my throat and then both snapped to attention. "Sorry. It was hard to ignore the decibel level."

"Sweetie, Did we wake you up?" Rose asked. They both relaxed a little, but Rose stayed wrapped in Leah's arms.

"No. Uh- let me just say this and you two can go back to what you were doing. Leah, I'm not exactly sure what your issue is, but I also don't care anymore. I'm not going to stand here and go on about how you really should give me a chance cause you'll really like me, because frankly I don't care about that anymore either. Rose and Alice have been more than welcoming and really - you're not here enough to actually get in my way. If you don't like me, that's fine. We can go back to ignoring each other. - Deal?" I considered throwing some jabs in there about guys who had fucked me better, but I really was going for the high ground.

Leah just stared at me blankly.

"Well?" I prodded.

"Uh – sure. Fine. Deal." She blinked, shaking her head.

"Great." I walked over towards Rose and she took a small step closer to me. It didn't escape me that she was still practically standing between Leah's legs. I slowly brought my hand up to her face and gently caressed her cheek. "I'm going to back to bed," I whispered against her lips. I could feel Leah's eyes on us, but I honestly didn't care anymore. I wanted to say good night to Rose and I wasn't going to half ass it just because Leah and I had just agreed to hate each other.

"Okay, sweetie. Love you," Rose whispered. It was the first time she'd said it. I think from the way she was about to rip Leah's head off, she actually meant it. I felt the same way. Leah was a raging asshole, but I was falling in love with Alice and Rose. They were more than I could have ever asked for.

"Love you too," I said quietly just before our lips met.

* * *

><p><em><strong>so bella grew some balls. but will she let leah touch them again? probably. i know leah is a huge cunt, but don't worry im going somewhere with it. im loving all the guesses you guys are coming up with. NONE of you are right so far. sorry.<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9: Time Flies

_**Disclaimer: Versions of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer in another time and place. I am making them have lesbian sex with each other.**_

_**AN: first off - i love TWILIGHTBOY for calling leah a dick in his review. that was classic. **_

_**you all continue to be horribly wrong in your guesses about the whole history behind bella and leah or why leah is being a bitch, but its still very amusing reading through your suspicions. **_

_**edward and jasper are not going to have sex in this story and i wont be writing any outtakes. i've never been a gay man in love and im not comfortable enough to tackle that kind of man love. if you're hard up check out Rosalee Lorraine's stuff. her dude love is on point.**_

_**mucho luvo to erica, steph, aiden and em. u guys make my dreams come true.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: TIME FLIES<strong>

_**...don't you go, my baby begs me so...**_

The next few weeks passed without incident. Leah and I stuck to our deal which was surprisingly easy mainly due to the fact that she was only home one day a week during daylight hours. After our talk in the kitchen, I didn't have anymore trouble falling asleep. I slept like a baby actually, knowing full well that I had finally done the right thing by telling Leah to emotionally fuck off.

I was falling more and more for Rosalie and Alice. I loved spending time with them. It seemed we had each fallen into a role, We were becoming a family and we each gave bits of ourselves that made me feel like I truly did belong with them, no matter how Leah was acting.

Rosalie was the love of the relationship. There was no other way to describe it. She made me feel loved and Alice and Leah too.

There were times where I realized that maybe in spite of their efforts, my parents weren't really all that great. Mom was fun and sweet, but also flighty and careless, attributes that made it impossible for me to confide in her when I really needed to. And Charlie, well he and female emotions went together like a seven year old and a hand gun. Someone got hurt and someone, Charlie, was left feeling stupid. He always meant well, but he was never someone I could turn to.

With Rose, especially after everything that had happened with Leah, I knew I could tell her anything. On top of that I knew she would listen and actually care; she would be there for me whenever I needed her. She was so undyingly faithful to the three of us in every sense and it made me love her more and more everyday.

Her sarcastic nature aside, Rose was warm and affectionate. She was first to offer a sincere kiss or hug. I felt physically and emotionally safe with her which was something I had never really experienced. I'd always been pretty self-sufficient, but with Rose I felt like I could take a deep breath and not worry about being so responsible all the time. With her I was comfortable enough to really breathe. Honestly I think she was the reason I slept so well at night.

Alice was the desire, or maybe the lust was more accurate. No one had ever made me feel so completely wanted. I'm not sure how Alice functioned in the outside world because she was horny all the time. Literally. Maybe rubbing nude bodies for hours at time kept sexually charged ideas in her head. I didn't know, but I didn't mind.

She made me feel sexy, always telling me how much she wanted me and then showing me at the earliest opportunity. The naked texts didn't stop by the way, but I didn't exactly hate being turned on most of the day especially when I knew one or both of the girls would be at home waiting for me. Alice took every chance she could to get Rose and I naked and sweaty and I loved her for it.

I think I became the nurturer. I took to food shopping for all of us, even Leah. I was mature enough not to take our agreement out on her stomach. I found us a permanent gardener since Rose's "lawnboy" had soccer on Saturdays now. But beyond the shopping and the cooking I felt like I had slid into the role of wife and mother. They depended on me for the little things that made the house run more smoothly and they showed their appreciation frequently.

The day after I'd made her favorite dinner, Alice was waiting for me in the kitchen when I got home from school. Naked with a bouquet of wild flowers.

I carefully set them down on the island before pulling Alice into my arms. "I just wanted to thank you for taking such good care of us," she said with a bright smile.

"Just earning my keep," I replied, kissing her softly. We had sex in the kitchen twice before Rose came home.

For her part, Rosalie was more into buying us things. I hated when people spent money on me, but she had a way of making it seem like the gift in question was actually a gift for her and that she was using me as a means of showing me off.

One night while Alice was busy with a client, Rosalie took me to this odd Korean bar called BLINK. At first I was really confused, but once we were seated in a quiet corner on low, soft couches I saw just how romantic the place was. We sat next to each other at the corner of the table so Rose could feel me up with ease.

After our drinks were ordered and our menus cleared away, she produced a small, thin box. After handing it to me, she buried her lips in my neck, trying to distract me from the fact that she had just bought me a gift.

"Rose," I tried to scold, but it came out more like a moan. Her tongue was working wonders on my collarbone.

"Consider it a pre-emptive thank you," she said before moving her lips slowly up towards my ear. I opened the box with trembling fingers to find a platinum charm bracelet donning a single charm, a capital B. It was gorgeous, but I couldn't really keep my eyes open to look at it.

"For what?" I breathed.

"What you're gonna let me do to you later." Just as she said the words, her hand slid between my legs. I was so grateful that I was wearing jeans and underwear. I would have ruined that suede couch.

"And what exactly are you going to do?" I whimpered. I knew I had to make her stop soon or we'd never make it through dinner, which may have been her intention.

I sat there while she whispered a very detailed plan for the rest of our evening that included the anal plugs I had yet to use. I giggled breathlessly as she finished her little speech by reminding me just how gentle she would be. She kept to her word.

I didn't wear the bracelet much, but I brought out from time to time to put a smile on her face.

My life at home was pretty close to perfect and as school started up, I knew I would enjoy my job as well. Emmett was turning into the big brother I never had, Jasper, the affectionate and flirtatious high school boyfriend I _wished_ I had and Angela, a genuine best friend. Along with Ben, who offered the occasional insightful tip on traffic or trends in the economy, I felt I fit in rather well with their little clique.

My students were surprisingly welcoming and they warmed to me pretty quickly. "It's cause we're younger," Jasper told me one day in the teacher's lounge. "And it doesn't hurt that you're gorgeous." He did have a point, though not about my looks. Even at my old school, the students seemed to give the younger teachers a break.

Loyola was good about letting us plan our homework load. I didn't see the point in quizzing my kids endlessly about the minute details of the book, so instead I held discussions everyday, forcing everyone to participate. Clearly there were the few who had said "Fuck It" before getting through the first few pages, but once the majority saw I wasn't going to let them get away silently in the back of the room, they began keeping up with the nightly reading.

I had two final assignments planned to gauged their understand and then we'd be on to the next section. Principal Banner was pleased with the way I was engaging the students and never once gave me grief about the lack of written assignments I handed out.

I _did_ help Angela with the preparations for the play, which actually gave me something to do since I didn't have any homework to grade.

Auditions went pretty smoothly. In fact one of my students was cast as Juliet. This adorable little thing named Vanessa Wolfe. Her friends called her Nessie for short. She was pretty shy in class, but she did her reading every night and always came prepared with excellent questions. It made my day when she showed up in the auditorium and acted her little butt off.

I told Angela that I was a little afraid that people would think she and I were playing favorites, casting my teacher's pet as our Juliet, but after seeing ten girls, most of which couldn't emote their way out of a paper bag, Angela simply turned to me and said, "Do we really have a choice?"

In the relationship department, Rose and Alice helped me clear everything up with my co-workers. Emmett was glad to see that I had snapped out of whatever funk I'd been in, but he was still curious about the fight Leah and I had.

"Tell Emmett that those picture were really of Alice. Say – that you had just met her and things were on the rocks with Leah anyway, so you guys broke up," Rose suggested.

"But make sure you tell him that you don't really want to talk about it. Sounds like he's pretty big gossip, so he'll tell the other teachers and they'll know not to ask you about it," Alice added.

"Ick – but I don't want that Mr. Morgan thinking I'm single." My interactions with James had been few and far between, but were still extremely creepy and had me considering a permanent life of lesbianism.

"That's fine, just tell Emmett that you and Alice are 'dating' and you're just seeing where it goes," Rose concluded.

The next morning I told Emmett just that. He questioned me about the pictures again and I reminded him that I'd neither confirmed or denied who they were of.

"Well I'd dump my girl for tits like those too. Makes sense," he said casually. I smiled timidly at the assistant principal who had just passed within ear shot, my face blazing red.

"I thought you weren't seeing anyone," I said, trying to guide the conversation away from Alice's breasts.

"I'm not, but if I were – you know what I mean. Anyway what's the name of this nicely chested girl?"

I laughed at the mixed compliment. "Alice. Her name is Alice." We pause in front of the boys' locker room, home to Emmett's office.

"Alice?" His eyebrows drew together for a moment before his expression changed. I didn't miss it.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just haven't heard that name in a while. Reminds me of one of my grandma's poker buddies. Whatever. Well I hope things go a little smoother for you two."

"Thanks," I smiled before leaving him to his team.

All in all I was pretty darn happy. Even after a long frustrating day, I had Emmett, Jasper and Angela to make me smile and Alice and Rose to fuck me happily to sleep.

I was so happy in fact that I also forgot about my rapidly approaching birthday.

I was pleasantly minding my own business one day in the kitchen, reading some romance novel Angela had let me borrow when Alice sauntered into the kitchen. I'm not sure whether she was allergic to clothes or if she was just hot, but after I'd settled in she regularly walked around in a cami and undies, or a bra and undies or just her undies, whenever she knew she would be home for more than a few hours.

Today she'd decided to go with a pair of aqua boy shorts and nothing else. I loved her nipples and her cute little butt, so I didn't object. She came over to me and gave me a soft kiss before rummaging through the fridge. I turned my attention back to the heroine lost in time to Scottish warriors. A few moments later Alice's voice caught my attention.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Why didn't you tell us you have a birthday this week?" she barked. I looked up to see Alice bent over the counter with my wallet in her hand. She was carefully looking over my I.D. I should have been a little annoyed and slightly concerned that Alice had just gone through my purse, but she was like a five year old from time to time and I was sitting right there. Plus she was nearly naked and her nipples were hard, grazing the cool counter top. I couldn't really be mad at her.

"I uh—" I had nothing. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"ROSE!" she yelled for reinforcements. _SHIT!_ Rose came running into the kitchen a few seconds expecting to find one of us on fire.

"What? What it is?" The annoyance spread across her face when she saw that neither of us were in need of an ambulance.

"Bella's birthday is on Saturday," Alice said, looking between the two of us. "And I have a feeling she wasn't going to tell us." Her last word was accented with a small yelp as Rose turned her and hoisted her up on the counter. Alice dropped my wallet in my purse and wrapped her legs around Rose.

_Shit._ They were going to seduce an explanation out of me. I just knew it.

True to form, Rosalie brought her lips to Alice's nipple before she spoke, "What gives, huh? You don't want to celebrate your birthday with us?" Her tongue snuck out and she started lick at Alice, who some how kept it together long enough to pack her bags for the guilt trip.

"Yeah. I thought you loved us," Alice pouted.

"I do," I laughed. "What does that have to do with celebrating my birthday?"

"Wait, you really weren't going to say anything?" Rose straightened up, staring at me.

"Nooo," I shrugged. "I'm not really into my birthday. It's not that big of a deal." Truth was my birthday was always surrounded with some ridiculous tragedy that made me wish, at least for a few moments or weeks that I had in fact never been born. After all of the attendees to my sweet sixteen came down with food poisoning from a tainted meat platter I'd sworn off the celebration of September 13th altogether. Living with the girls would not change my opinion on the day.

"Bella, we're doing something," Rose said.

"No. We're not."

"Oh yes we are," Alice said with a sinister smile. I paused for a second, getting the distinct feeling that Alice and Rose were going to throw me some sort of party, even if I refused to attend. I bit the bullet opting for a compromise.

"How about this, we'll have some people over. I'll invite Emmett and stuff and you guys can invite some people. – Do you two have any friends by they way?" I asked.

"A few."

"No." They laughed the same time.

"Anyway, we'll have a party. I'LL COOK. And that will be that. But there will be no, I REPEAT, NO mention of it being my birthday. Is that clear?"

For all of their stubbornness they were starting to understand that I wasn't going to back down.

"Fine," they both sighed. We compromised on a few more things that night, all of which involved the three of us being in much less than our undies.

The next day at school I invited my new friends over for our mini party. Rose and Alice actually didn't have anyone they wanted to invite, but that was fine. I wanted them to meet Jasper, Emmett, Ben and Angela. A little get together seemed better anyway. More like people hanging out and much less like a birthday party. Leah would be working that night, thank God, so she wouldn't be around to cast a shadow of despair on the evening.

Jasper was game and very excited for me to meet his boyfriend, Edward. Despite our constant albeit extremely harmless flirting, Jasper was in love with that man. He didn't talk about him much, but every time Edward came up in conversation Jasper would blush or smile in the most adorable way. I had to meet the person who could make him turn that shade of pink.

Emmett on the other hand was surprisingly reluctant. I couldn't resist giving him a hard time about it.

"What, you're too cool to come over my house?" I teased. I think a few boys on his football team thought we were dating, I hung outside the locker room with him so much.

"No. I just – All of your roommates are lesbians?" he asked.

"Yes Emmett," I assured him. Jasper appeared just then.

"Emmett doesn't like the idea of walking into a social situation where he has no chance of getting lucky," Jasper said.

"Sorry, Em. That's the deal," I laughed at his sullen face.

"Fine. For you Swan, I'll come. But someone better get drunk and show me some hot lady on lady action." Jasper and I burst out laughing, but for different reasons. For me the hilarity of it all wasn't that he was dead serious, but that a sudden girl on girl orgy was a very real possibility.

It turned out Ben and Angela couldn't make it. They'd made plans to meet Angela's parents in Napa on Friday after school. I was so glad they didn't know the real reason for the party or they've vow to make it up to me.

When I got home on Friday Alice had modestly decorated the house. Apparently my party was to be a luau. Before I jumped in the shower, I called Emmett and warned him that my over enthusiastic girlfriend might be a little bummed if he and the boys didn't show up in some sort of island apparel. After laughing at me for a solid minute he promised to let Jasper and Edward know.

My gift from Alice had been a cute Hawaiian print bikini and a grass skirt. She'd opted for the whole deal, complete with coconut bra and a stack of leis. Rose toned it down and went for a bikini top and matching board shorts. She still looked amazing. We'd decided that she would just play the roommate tonight, since Alice and I were supposed to be dating. It was sweet of her and I would reward her for it later, at length.

A little bit before the boys were due to arrive Alice took my hand and led me into the kitchen. Saving all the pageantry, we found Rose standing in the dimmed light holding a single cupcake with a single candle. I couldn't help but smile.

"We won't sing. Alice'll even eat the cupcake, just make a wish," she said sweetly.

"Okay," I laughed. "And I want the cupcake." I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking of all things that I had wanted recently and I came up short. I scanned my memory again for anything in the past that I was still wanting to materialize and again, nothing. I had a job I wanted. I had really nice friends, a nice, safe place to live, my parents were healthy. I couldn't think of a single thing. But then GOD DAMN IT if the idea didn't just pop into my head. I tried to stop myself, but like a dumb ass I actually thought the full sentence.

_I wish Leah and I were getting along._ I paused for a moment, feeling my face drop.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Alice asked. I opened my eyes.

"Nothing." I took a deep breath and blew out the candle. After several kisses that would have seemed excessively long to an outsider and an exchange of Happy Birthdays, Thanks, and I love you's, we headed into the living room to wait for our guests to arrive. All three of them.

When the doorbell rang Alice jumped to her feet and rushed to open it. Knowing much better than to unleash Alice on the unsuspecting, we ran after her. She threw open the door to reveal Emmett, Jasper and who I assumed was Edward standing on the porch. They had actually worn Hawaiian shirts. Luckily for them they were all unbelievable good looking and could pull the patterns off, especially Edward.

Edward was gorgeous. He was a little bit shorter than Jasper's six feet and four inches, but built the same, tall and muscular. He had dark red hair and these amazing green eyes and a jaw line that could cut glass. I could see the resemblance to Emmett in the shape of is eyes and his full lips. They both had the demeanor of a kind and warm protector. Had he and I been introduced in another time and place where we were both straight, I'm not sure being single would have mattered, I would have raped him. I couldn't think of it any other way. The straight side of me was staring at him, drooling.

But just as I was about to invite him inside and ask him if Jasper really minded sharing, Emmett groaned.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he yelled. My head snapped in his direction.

"I should have known. I should have fucking known. How many Emmetts can there be in Los Angeles. Fuck me." Rosalie covered her face, shaking her head. I looked between them confused, then over to Alice who had actually backed away from the door and was looking at her feet. What the—

"And you're the_ girlfriend_, Alice." Emmett demanded, looking at her.

She looked up, flashing a cautiously fake smile. "How's it going?"

"Um what the hell is going on here?" I finally asked.

"Jesus. Well come inside at least," Rosalie said gesturing towards the couch. The boys shuffled in. Edward had to be dragged actually. He looked terrified.

Once the door was closed I turned on my girls and Emmett. "So?"

"You wanna tell her?" Emmett said to Rose.

"Fine. Bella, Emmett bounces at the Abbey. We got drunk one night and brought him home. Alice and Leah passed out. Emmett and I had sex. The End."

"THAT WAS YOU? YOU'RE ROSALIE?" Edward erupted. He was near hysterics. We all turned and stared at him. The girls were confused and I was, well, sort of turned on by how sexy and deep his voice was. I shook my head focusing back on the situation at hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose snapped. And this folks, was exactly why I didn't like to celebrate my birthday.

"Edward, shut your fucking mouth," Emmett fumed.

"No. Screw you. All the times you've embarrassed me," Edward said.

"And me," Jasper added, winking at me. Then I knew this situation wasn't all too serious, but still. I wanted them to all calm down.

"My dear Rose, my brother here is obsessed with you," Edward said. "I'm Edward by the way." He extended his hand and Rosalie took it smirking at the way he was openly mocking his brother.

"Nice to meet you. – Obsessed eh?" Rose teased.

"Oh yeah. _Obsessed_. When was that, like a month ago? He hasn't mentioned or slept with, might I add, another girl since," Edward said. I quickly did the math in my head. For a guy like Emmett, a month seemed like an awful long time to go with out sex. It also occurred to me that the timeline fit exactly with Emily's departure. I filed that away for later.

"He's in love with you," Jasper laughed.

"Oh Emmett. You poor, poor baby," Rosalie was trying not to laugh flat out in his face, but you could tell it was hard for her.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"It's never gonna happen," she snickered.

"Yeah I know. Anyway. Edward. Bella. Bella, this my brother Edward. Alice, Rose, this Jasper." We all shook hands still laughing at Emmett's unfortunate situation. "So wait. You're Number 4?" Emmett said looking at me.

"Number Four?" I repeated the phrase like Emmett had just called me a common gutter slut.

Rosalie came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. On reflex I started drawing my fingers across her skin. Old habits and all that.

"Her name is Bella actually." Then she said to me. "The pig bouncers at the Abbey found out about our 'situation' and they fucking numbered us." Apparently Rosalie was dubbed Number One, Alice, Number Two, Leah, Number Three and Emily was Number Four. The few times they had been to the Abbey after Emily left, they were questioned endlessly on the whereabouts of Number Four. Of course they found that she had left town.

"We were wondering if you were going to replace her," Emmett laughed, trying to turn the tables.

"Well we did and you aren't gonna get in her pants either," Alice finally spoke up.

"Oh pipe down, Shorty. I know that. Well its nice to see you all again. I think I need a drink," Emmett said as he headed towards the torch lit back yard.

Things settled down after that. We ate the steaks and fruit I grilled and then we all proceeded to get ridiculously drunk.

Emmett was actually in love with Rose and in a private moment we managed to steal away, he admitted how devastated he was when he found out she was a lesbian.

"Bella, the sex was so good. And I'd been seeing her at the club for a while. So many of the girls there are Bi. She was actually nice to me and I really liked her," Emmett sulked.

"I'm sorry big guy. Really." I tried to comfort him.

"No you're not cause you get to fuck her," he continued.

"That is true." I didn't want to hurt him anymore by telling him how good she was on a daily basis.

I spent some time getting to know Edward a little better. He was a teacher as well. He taught first grade a private school across town. He was so sweet, definitely gay and like his boyfriend, an outrageous flirt. He wasn't flaming, it was just so clear that the only human being on the planet he had eyes for was Jasper. They were adorable together and it reminded me how lucky I was to have the girls.

Jasper was very nice to Alice and Rose and they were half in love with him by their third drink. Having Edward around didn't stop him from being one hell of a flirt and Alice couldn't resist a chance to flirt with anyone.

By the end of the night Emmett and Rose had finally talked, and forgiven each other for their little outburst. Rose assured him that he really didn't have a chance in hell, but she did want to be friends with him. Later Emmett told me that she'd even thanked him for being so nice to me at school. My heart swelled with affection for her, yet again.

Finally it was clear it was time for the boys to go. Emmett was sobering up. Edward was eying Jasper like he was about to take him down on our living room floor and give him a thorough pounding. I was also aching to get the girls out of their hula wear. I was drunk and horny and thanks to little kisses they were both stealing from me all night I was soaking wet.

Just as I was about to kick the boys out, Edward scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. Emmett and Jasper kept walked down the path to Emmett's Jeep.

"We're taking her with us," Edward laughed loudly.

"No. Edward. Put me down," I squealed in what had to have been the most girlie pitch to ever come out of me. Edward turned to face Alice and Rose. I could feel him take another deep breath to speak, but I didn't hear what actually came out of his mouth.

Leah was standing on the front lawn, a look of homicidal mania on her face. I tried to assess just how many things about the situation could have possibly pissed her off. Possibly that we had clearly gotten drunk without her, or that we had guys over, or maybe that the first person she saw when she got home was me. I thought for a split second that maybe she'd recognized Emmett and that had made her freeze. But she wasn't looking at Emmett.

I noticed that everyone had fallen silent. Jasper and Emmett had stopped laughing. And just as Edward turned to see what was going on behind him, I realized that it wasn't _my_ throat that Leah wanted to slit. No she was staring daggers at Edward. More specifically, Edward's hand, planted firmly on my ass.

* * *

><p><em><strong>will leah murder edward? no, she wont. but will she murder bella? no. but if you're thinking another wave of drama is just beginning, you are correct.<strong>_

_**this one is kinda long. erica did a great job, but i didnt so much. if you catch something do tell me.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Cry

_**Disclaimer: Versions of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer in another time and place. I am making them have lesbian sex with each other.**_

_**AN: i was way too impatient to wait for erica to beta this chapter, so dont blame her if its a big ole mess. i spent the whole day putting together furniture for HGTV with some fabulous gay guys and now im just sore and tired, but i wanted to post this before i went to bed.**_

_**im still loving the guesses. you're all still wrong, but please dont stop. its very, very entertaining. im trying to force aiden to write a japser/edward manlove outtake for this story. we'll see if he does it. anyway. enjoy!**_

**Chapter 10: CRY**

_**...you don't know how to play the game. you cheat, you lie. you don't even know how to say goodbye...**_

The speed with which Edward put me back down was rather impressive. I was back upright in half a second and another second later Edward was all the way down the front steps. He took them all sideways, keeping his eye on Leah. Obviously she couldn't take him, but he could tell a fierce temper was behind those almond eyes.

Leah turned her head and looked at Emmett, then walked quickly, but calmly up the stairs. She didn't look at me again, but paused and whispered harshly to Rose as she walked into the house.

"Bring him back for another round?" she hissed. As she crossed the threshold, Leah grabbed Alice's hand and towed her back into the house. I blinked, watching Alice disappear into the kitchen and then I looked at Rose. I blinked again, speechless. I'd never seen Rose look this way. She was visibly hurt by what Leah had said.

"Ah- we'll see ya on Monday, Bella," Emmett muttered.

I turned and looked at the boys. "Yeah. Thanks for coming." I could tell they wanted to say bye to Rosalie, but when I glanced back at her, she had the end of her ponytail between her fingers. Her eyes were watery as she pretended to look for split ends. There weren't any.

I left the boys to their departure, taking Rose by the hand and led her back into the house. Leah had quickly maneuvered Alice upstairs while the rest of us were still in shock.

Rose followed my lead as I began picking up glasses and carrying them into the kitchen. In silence we continued to clean. Finally when we were outside putting out the tiki torches, Rose caved. She sank down on the back steps and went back to picking at her ponytail. Amazingly she'd managed to keep the tears at bay.

I sat down beside her and waited until she was ready to talk.

"Leah didn't speak to me for three days after the whole Emmett thing," she said with a heavy sigh. I wasn't exactly surprised.

"Didn't he come home with all three of you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we were just going to screwing with him and then send him home with blue balls." She let go of her hair and looked across the lawn, then shook her head like she was trying to dislodge a memory. I wanted to know the whole story, but I didn't want to push her if it was making her even more upset. But Rosalie opened up anyway and gave me the details.

Alice and Leah had genuinely passed out after having a few too many. They were all pretty upset over Emily and Rosalie in a moment of weakness, let Emmett undress her. Then the kissing started. Drunk and aroused Rosalie couldn't bring herself to stop.

"I don't think I'd let myself really deal with Emily's leaving. I know it sounds awful, but at the time I needed something besides Alice and Lee L- Leah. Know what I mean?"

"Completely. It was sort of like they reminded you of what you'd just lost," I said taking her hand. It was odd talking about Emily like this, but I understood. I couldn't imagine losing Alice or Rose. The mere thought of not being with them made my chest hurt.

"Exactly." She went on to tell me that Emmett was actually really good in bed and had things been completely different, she probably would have gone out with him. They'd had sex for a good hour before Rose sent him happily on his way. When she'd returned to her bedroom, however, Leah was awake.

"She didn't say anything to me. She just walked out of the room and slammed her door," Rose told me. Apparently the silent treatment was Leah's typical reaction when angry. Rose continued with her story, the tears completely gone now. She smirked when telling me the last bit. "I actually broke down and cried before she would talked to me."

I stared at her, shocked. Even though I'd seen the moisture had lined her eyes minutes before, Rosalie did not strike me as a "crier".

"I know she's a bitch, Bella. I do. It's just I love her so much and after Emily left, I just—I couldn't stand having her upset with me."

"I get that." I squeezed her hand gently, resting my head on her shoulder. She sighed and pulled her hand from mine, wrapping it around my waist. We sat like that for a long time, listening to the traffic on Third. I'd sobered up quite a bit and truly just wanted to make sure Rosalie was okay enough to get a restful night's sleep. I knew what fighting with Leah felt like and I didn't want to move from that spot until Rose was ready.

After a little more time went by, Rosalie took one last deep breath and moved to stand up. I followed her, lacing her fingers with mine. She turned towards me, tucking a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

"Did we ruin your birthday?" she asked softly.

"No," I replied, with a slight smile. "Leah's like that with me all the time."

Rose laughed pulling me a little bit closer. I didn't know if Leah's little outburst had taken the mood out of her, but apparently it hadn't. Rose eyed my lips closely. I gazed back at her, thinking of all the things I wanted to do to her and her to me.

"I had a great time. I'm glad you guys forced this non birthday party on me," I said.

"Good. Happy Birthday," she whispered, pulling me even closer. Our breasts were touching now. My body reacted immediately. All I wanted to do was feel her naked skin against mine.

I should have been a little apprehensive, but considering Leah had already fucked me on the porch it felt stupid to stop Rosalie when she began loosening the string to my bikini top. When she'd removed it completely, I went to work on hers, freeing her perfect nipples. I didn't hesitate, taking one in my mouth, gently teasing the other with my fingers tips. She sighed heavily and I glanced up to see her head drop back. I wanted to hear her make that noise again, so I focused my attention back down, slowly tracing the peak with my tongue.

My pussy was aching. I wanted to keep adoring her like this, but the rest of the fabric between us had to go and I had things in mind that didn't involve standing up.

I moved my lips to her neck, nibbling at her collarbone.

"I want you right here, right now, but –" Rose breathed.

I looked up at her. "But you think fucking on the lawn will be cool for about one minute?" I said.

"Exactly," she said with a smile. "And I want to take my time." She didn't need to say anything else. We made quick work of the mess in the backyard and headed up to her room. We pretended to ignore the sounds we heard coming from Leah's room, but we both knew she was using her harness and taking Alice in away they both preferred. Hard and rough.

Once the door to her bedroom was closed, Rosalie and I slowly undressed each other. I wanted to be naked underneath her, but the way she was kissing me took away the need to rush.

When she was out of her shorts and my silly grass skirt and bottoms were ditched on the floor, we stood at the foot of the bed still kissing. I let my hand drift between her legs. She parted them for slightly, letting me feel just how wet she was for me.

I brought my mouth back to her nipples and we fell back into the same stance, her head tossed back, my tongue swirling and plucking. My feelings for her made it easy for me to ignore the throbbing between _my_ legs. I was dying to come, but I loved the way she shuddered against me. I loved the little sounds she made when I stroked at her clit. I knew in the back of my mind I wouldn't go to bed unsatisfied and for now I wanted to please her.

She came softly, twitching a bit between my fingers, breathing my name in high tones. Before she could recover, I dropped back on the bed, pulling her on top of me. We started kissing again, hungrily exploring with lips and tongues. Her thigh found my clit and I was helpless to resist the urge to rub against it. The sparks flew through my body as I pulled her closer, whimpering against her lips. I was just about to come when Rose rolled me on top of her, breaking the contact.

"Up, on your knees," she panted looking towards the headboard. She shimmied beneath me as I walked to the top of the bed on my knees. When my hands were planted firmly on the wall, Rosalie wrapped her arms around my thighs, pulling me down so her mouth met my dripping lips. Nothing could have kept my eyes open.

Immediately I began to quiver, feeling her warm tongue against me. Every moment that passed was filled with intensifying pleasure. She was gentle, using her lips lightly on my pussy, her tongue sweeping the length of my slit over and over, penetrating me when it could.

My head was swimming, thinking of Rosalie's face, thinking the love I had for her and just how much she was turning me on. My moans and whimpers were the only way I could express the way she was making me feel.

A few moments later I felt myself moving. I hadn't made a conscious decision, but I was quickly on my side rolling so I facing the foot of the bed, my mouth level with her with her beautiful cunt.

Rosalie caught on quickly, opening her legs, one knee bent, foot planted on the bed. She pulled me closer, spreading my thighs with her hand. I wasted no time pressing lips to her wetness, licking fiercely, swallowing every drop. At the same time she went back to kissing and licking my pussy. The sensations were more than we both could handle.

We spent the rest of the night in various positions, some times taking turns and others, pleasuring each other simultaneously, but for these minutes, during this perfect connection, lips to lips, I was in heaven.

And nothing Leah said or did could change that.

Saturday went by in a quiet, sleepy haze. Leah was away on set. It being my actual birthday, Rosalie and Alice let me decide how I wanted to spend it. We spent the whole day in front of the T.V. eating junk food and watching bad movies. For dinner I'd made waffles. All around it was a pretty good Saturday.

Sunday – was a different story.

I was ripped from sleep by something smashing against Leah's bedroom wall, a room that shared a wall with Rosalie's room. I looked at Rosalie who was sitting up on her elbow, alert as ever.

Just as I was about to ask her what the hell that noise was, the screaming started.

Rosalie quickly scrambled to the end of the bed and put some clothes on. She was out in the hall the next moment. I followed, pulling my panties on and the first top I saw, a sweatshirt of Alice's.

Leah's bedroom door was closed, but we could hear every word.

"No Seth! That is fucking bullshit and you know it!" Even though Leah and I had some rather unpleasant interactions, I never thought for a moment I would hear her sound like this. Her tone went beyond anger. She was_ furious_.

I exhaled when I saw Alice come cautiously up the stairs. For a moment I was terrified that she trapped in a room with Leah, especially when she was throwing things.

"Why? Why the fuck would she do that? – No. Seth, you know that's not gonna happen!"

I looked at Alice and mouthed, "Who's Seth?"

"Her baby brother," Alice whispered. I nodded. Later I thought it was interesting, in a way, to find out that Leah had siblings.

"Yeah, well apparently she says a lot of things – I'm not pissed at you. – Yeah, yeah. Thanks." There was another pause and then her voice grew a little softer, but still loud enough to hear. "No. – Fine. I have to go. – Bye."

We all tensed, ready to dash away from the door the second the knob turned, but nothing happened. There was some motion in her room and its sounded a little like Leah was muttering to herself. Then she was back on the phone. This time we couldn't hear much, just murmuring.

After it was silent again for a long time, Rosalie braved knocking on the door. They hadn't talked to since Friday night, but clearly whatever her brother had to tell her had nothing to do with Rose.

"Lee?" Rosalie said, opening the door. I ducked back into Rosalie's room, just peeking out. Alice came further down the hall, but stayed out of Leah's room.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked, her voice is filled with worry.

"Leaving," I heard Leah say. I tensed, my stomach tightening. I could hear drawers opening and closing, items being shoved places. Just then I saw Leah side step Alice into the bathroom. I ducked further back. There was no way I was crossing her line of vision.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked when Leah reappeared.

"Hilo." I thought for a moment, realizing I had no idea where that was.

"Why?" Alice whispered.

"I'm not talking about it."

"When are you coming back?" Rose asked. I didn't like the desperation in her voice.

"Don't know."

"Do you want me to call a replacement?" Rosalie struggled to remain calm. For a moment I wondered what the heck she was talking about and then I remembered that Leah still had a week left on her movie shoot.

"Just called Liz. She's on it."

"Okay. Can I at least take you to the airport? I don't want your car just hanging out at LAX for who knows how long," Rosalie said.

"Sure. Fine."

Rosalie came back into the room at lightening speed. I plopped down on the bed, trying to stay clear of the door just in case Leah came back out in the hall. I knew I was the last person she wanted to see.

Rosalie was in her clothes in a matter of moments, slipping into some flip flops and pulling back her hair. She didn't pause to look at me as she took off after Leah down the stairs.

I stayed put for a little while, even after I heard the front door close. Finally I slid off the bed and out of the room to find Alice.

I didn't have to go far. She was standing in the same exact spot in the hallway, her arms wrapped around her chest, silent tears streaming down her face.

_**ok. so. leah's slightly unbalanced and she throws things, but i promise the situation will get better. keep the guessing come though. really.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Come Back To Bed

_**Disclaimer: Versions of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer in another time and place. I am making them have lesbian sex with each other.**_

_**A/N : i was just so jazzed by the overnight outpour of reviews (40 in a day is a lot for me) i decided to hurry up and post again. i love all my bi girls and lezzies who came out of the woodwork with the reviews. made me smile and giggle all at the same time.**_

_**cookie so nicely offered to f*ck me stupid if i would just give her deets on the story. im gonna decline, but its nice to know that deets are all it takes to get in your pants. :)**_

_**no one i having sex with jasper or edward in this story. im sure they are having plenty of sex with each other while this going on, but im not writing about it. you dirty bitches.**_

_**thanks for the beta juice, erica and the advice about my vagina. i needed both.**_

_**this chapter is for the usual suspects and my bf T who's being a pretty good sport with my lazy ass right now. hes my Jake.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: COME BACK TO BED<strong>

_**... don't hold your love over my head...**_

I had made up my mind weeks ago not to let Leah's behavior affect me, but now it was impossible.

I sat with Alice on the couch, letting her sob silently into my chest. When she was all cried out we waited. For some reason her tears scared me. Whatever was going on with Leah was bad enough to not only scare the shit out of Rose, but to reduce Alice to sobbing.

I knew what they feared, what had made Alice cry. They were afraid she wouldn't come back.

I didn't like Leah, not one bit, but I didn't want her to go. She made the girls happy and that fact kept me from truly hating her. I was getting a taste for how they must have felt when Emily decided to up and leave.

This had to be about her somehow. Leah relied on Rosalie and Alice for emotional support just as much as I did, even if it was just in the wee hours of the night.

For a call from home to piss Leah off this much and send her running from the house, from L.A., there had to be something about this place that Leah just couldn't deal with. Like Rosalie's reaction with Emmett, something about us and this house was too painful for her to deal with. Emily was the only link I could make.

LAX was only twenty minutes from the house, but Rosalie was gone for three hours. I knew when she came back that she had stopped somewhere to cry in solitude.

I could tell she knew something, but she wouldn't tell us. Or maybe she wouldn't tell me. Leah and I lived such separate lives, that I could see Rosalie respecting her privacy when it came to me. I was curious, but I understood.

Leah was gone for six days. One would think the first day would be the worst, filled with worrying, but as the days dragged on, things got worse.

Rosalie and Alice barely talked, moving silently around the house. I did my best to be supportive, doling out soothing hugs and gentle strokes whenever they would let me.

We stopped making love. Even our kissing was reduced to unenthusiastic pecks as we headed off to work or up to bed. And as for bed, I started sleeping in my own room when it became clear that Rosalie really needed some space.

I was worried, for all three of them. The girls reacted just as I would have if I had lost one of them. I hated seeing the pain on Alice's face every day that ended without a phone call. It killed me watching Rosalie as she just stared at her cell, waiting for it to ring.

And I was worried about Leah. Someone or something had _really_ hurt her. Yes, she'd put me through a lot of shit, but I wasn't the type of person to wish that sort of pain on anyone.

I wanted her back.

On Saturday I'd decided to spend the morning at the museum. The mood in the house was becoming too much for me. I wanted to be there for the girls, but I needed a few hours to recharge.

When I came back however, I saw that wasn't really necessary.

Leah was sitting comfortably on the couch, Alice in her arms. Rosalie, gently caressing her feet. They were laughing – like nothing had happened.

For the first time I was pissed at Alice and Rose. I suppose it was inevitable. Couples and roommates fight and it was only a matter of time before one of us did something, even if it was minor, to get on the others nerve's.

I knew in a situation like this forgiveness was key, but I was just selfish enough at the moment not to care. I looked at Leah, fresh-faced, her skin just a little more golden. And then I looked at Alice and Rose. They were drained, dark circles still under their eyes despite their smiles. They had let her back in, just like that. She'd slashed at their hearts without so much as a phone call and they had forgiven her.

"Hey," Alice said brightly. I was instantly more annoyed at Alice's "look who's back" tone. Sure they were happy to see her, but I hadn't forgotten the way she had treated me before she left and I definitely hadn't forgotten that she was the one who had made them cry. And I sure as shit hadn't forgotten that she was the reason I'd been sleeping in my bed, alone.

"Hey," I said flatly, before closing the front door.

"_What's her problem?"_ Leah whispered in Spanish. Rosalie looked between us cautiously for a moment, but didn't say a word. I laughed a quick, furious laugh and went up to my room.

They were on their own for dinner.

On Sunday morning I snuck out before the others woke up. I wasn't angry anymore, but I still wanted some space and I wasn't really ready to talk.

I drove to the beach and sat in the sand mulling things over. I tried to be objective. If it had been Rosalie who had left in a sudden outburst, would I have forgiven her?

_Yes, you would_, I thought honestly. And I knew it was true. I loved her and they loved Leah. They also knew much more than I did about the situation. Maybe Leah had a perfectly acceptable excuse for taking off and maybe their sadness was just over missing her and not them mourning the end of their relationship.

I decided finally, that either way it didn't matter. Leah was on the outskirts of my life and I, a spectator to hers. I shouldn't let any of her behavior affect how I felt about the girls, but I would ask that from now on if they wouldn't let Leah affect their emotional response to me. I didn't like being shut out and I sure as hell didn't like sleeping alone.

Rosalie was up when I got home, waiting for me on the front steps.

"Hi," she greeted me bashfully.

"Hi," I whispered back. I bit my lip trying not to smile. She was forgiven, but I wanted her to work for it a little.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked. I stood there looking at my flip flops.

"No."

"Will you come sit by me?" she asked. I walked up the path and sat down next to her on the top step. She took my hand, the way I had taken hers a week before. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked. I wasn't saying that she had no reason to apologize. I just wanted to know what she thought she was apologizing for.

"I'd promised Leah that I wouldn't talk about what was going on. She wanted to tell Alice on her own time. But I didn't mean to shut you out like that. I'm sorry I pushed you away," she said.

"She asked you not to tell me." I understood. If I was going through a tough time I wouldn't want someone I hated knowing all the gory details and Leah definitely hated me.

"Yeah. You know –"

"Yeah. Where'd she go?" I asked sincerely curious about that bit.

"Hawaii." Rose laughed at my stunned expression. "She has family there. Or friends she considers to be family."

"Must be nice," I muttered.

"Things are better now, but I am sorry. I know I hurt you. We, I mean," she said, rubbing my fingers softly.

"Yeah, where is that little punk? I want an apology from her too," I teased unable to hold in my giggle.

"She'll take her punishment as soon as your ready to dole it out," Rosalie said before kissing me softly on the neck. I sighed leaning into her, glad that we'd gotten past our first major issue. I prayed there wouldn't be a second.

Things pretty much went back to normal. I went back to sleeping in Rosalie's bed and getting the sex I wanted on a regular basis. Leah and I avoided each other like the plague. When all of us were together I pretended she didn't exist even when she was two inches away from me and naked. I didn't even have the urge to look her way. The tears that all three of us had shed because of Leah were enough to keep my emotions cold to her.

I went about business as usual. School went by smoothly. There were the typical issues; kids caught cheating, skipping class, making out in the auditorium, but nothing that caused any major amount of stress.

Play rehearsals kept me busy enough. The days rolled to mid –October before I knew it. Things at home carried a certain amount of tension considering I was ignoring a whole human being twenty-four hours a day, but beyond that I was happy.

Leah just plain sucked, but I refused to let her keep me from enjoying my time with the girls.

One random Thursday I came home to find we had visitors. Lots of them. I had to park across the street, behind Alice's Mercedes because nine custom Ducatis took up our usual parking spaces. A pristine black Escalade was pulled into the driveway, towing an enormous black trailer. The words _Quileute Customs_ were emblazoned across the side in white lettering. Below the words was the silhouette a wolf howling at the moon. Of course I'd see the image before, many times in fact. It was tattooed on Leah's naked skin.

As I walked up the path I could hear music coming from the backyard. Clearly I was missing a party. I walked through the house to the back yard where I found eleven guys, all of them nearly Emmett's size, one of them bigger and all of them extremely attractive.

They were all definitely Leah's friends. Not that Alice couldn't have buddied up with eleven tattooed bikers, but something about their waist length hair and deep copper skin told me these were Leah's boys, if not some of them family. To further confirm my assumptions I could see that each of them had a giant version of Leah's tattoo inked down their forearm.

_A hot, tribal biker gang_. I had no idea why Leah had left home.

"Hey!" I heard Alice say. I scanned through the crowed to find her at the grill talking to one of the shorter guys. He wasn't exactly short, clearly at least six-three, but he was baby faced, definitely the youngest. He was flipping burgers with ease, perfectly at home. I smiled at Alice and then something caught my attention.

I saw Leah on the far end of the yard talking to the tallest and surely the most attractive of the group. She looked at me. Her typical disgust flashed in her eyes, but then she turned back to her conversation. I fought every urge to flip her off, keeping to our deal.

I was about to take the stairs, when Rose appeared beside me.

"Sethie!" she cried. The kid at the grill turned and flashed her a huge smile. _So that's the baby brother, _I thought_. _I could see the resemblance. He was strikingly handsome, his lips, eyes and nose the same as Leah's. The rest of him was all testosterone and muscle.

"Hey gorgeous," he replied, handing Alice the spatula. Rose ran to him and gave a huge hug.

"Bella, come meet Seth," she said waving me over.

"Hi," I said with a cautious smile. I was never rude to company, but like I said these were Leah's boys. I had no idea what she had told them about me, but from the way some of them were looking at me and murmuring to each other, I knew it had been something.

Seth took my hand, giving it a firm shake. "I hope you don't mind. I heard you're the master of this grill." Seth smiled down at me. I was instantly at ease. If her brother didn't hate me then Leah hadn't poisoned them against me. I didn't think to wonder why.

I took the spatula from Alice. "That's right and I wouldn't be any kind of a hostess if I let you stand behind it all day. So if you'll excuse me." I playfully nudged Seth out of the way. He laughed heartily, stepping to the side.

As I manned the grill, the guys drifted over and started introducing themselves. Leah had ducked into the house, probably to use the bathroom and the tallest of the group made his way over to me first.

"Heard you keep a pretty good house here, B," he chuckled.

"Is that right? And who told you that?" I said handing him back his plate, now piled with four burgers.

"Mini me," he said nodding towards Alice, who was now doing pull ups on Seth's arm.

"I heard that," she yelled.

"I meant you to," he yelled before turning back to me. "Jake." Jake was huge, at least six-seven. The only person I'd ever seen that could possibly take Emmett in the fight. He wasn't the oldest, but his size alone was reason enough for him to be the leader of this pack. He was cute too, with high cheek bones and nice full lips stretched into a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you, Jake. I'm Bella." He didn't need to call me B.

Jake and I talked for a while as he ate. His father was actually the Chief of the Quiluete Nation in Washington State. Jake was to inherit the throne, but boredom drove him to open his shop in the mean time. Only a few of the boys actually worked there, but they were all childhood friends who'd vowed to stick around to keep their heritage intact.

On this particular Thursday he and the boys were on their way to a charity auction in San Diego. Their trailer was loaded with three custom bikes to be auctioned off at a marathon weekend for juvenile diabetes.

"I usually don't bring the whole lot of them with me on trips like this, but they knew I'd blow past Leah and they all wanted to see her," he said, shoving the last bit of burger in his mouth. I could tell he wasn't full by the way he was eying the raw meat I'd just piled on grill, but I still had a few more people to feed.

I handed out burgers and hot dogs and chatted with all the boys. All but one. One guy sat on the corner of the porch, sullen faced, sipping his beer. I grabbed two patties and two dogs and walked them up to him.

"Here you are," I said politely. He looked up with a small smile and took the plate.

"Thanks," he said. "I'm Sam."

"Bella." I smiled back at him. I wanted to find out why he was keeping to himself, but I knew it wasn't my place. And I was right.

Leah was back outside by this point talking and laughing with two guys named Paul and Embry. When I turned back around she was staring at Sam and I. She did not look happy. Shocker, but something in her eye told me it was the _both_ of us she could do without. I wondered what it was about him though, that was making her so angry. I turned my head quickly to see that Jake had witnessed the uneasy glances.

"So Rosalie, you ever gonna let us have our girl back?" Jake boomed across the lawn. By his tone I knew he meant giving Leah back to the male population and not them in particular. Apparently she hadn't always been a lesbian.

"I don't know Jake. I heard you're the reason she prefers pussy," Rose shot right back. A chorus of "Oh, shit" and laughter filled the air. I couldn't help, but chuckle a little.

"Oh really now?" Jake said looking at Leah.

"You didn't find it a little odd that I was completely turned off men after you," Leah said with an evil grin.

"Baby, don't try and play me in front of your girls. I had you coming more times than you could count and I'm pretty sure I'm the _only_ guy you've ever let lick that tattoo." They went back and forth like this for some time. Trading insults and bits of history. I listened, the whole time wondering just how long it had been since the two of them had split.

It was shocking to me that Leah had let a guy anywhere near her naked body, but Jake didn't seem at like a bad choice. He was funny and sweet and by the end of the night I could tell he cared deeply for his family and his friends. I think he cared for Leah the most.

The boys loaded up a little before nine. They wanted to get to San Diego before the morning and get a few hours of sleep. We were hugged and they headed out front to get ready to go.

I started the clean up process, knowing full well that even though the guys were plenty nice to me, Leah would not want me out front waving goodbye beside her. I waited to hear the sounds of the bikes coming to life, but apparently they were taking their time.

When the first trash bag was full I walked around the side of the house to dump it in the bin. I stopped short when I saw Jake and Leah standing in the shadow of the Escalade talking. I took a step back around the corner, but the nosy ass in me realized I could hear what they were saying. I stayed put, breathing quietly.

"I know. I still could have done without seeing him," Leah said. Instantly knew she was talking about Sam, the lone wolf on the porch.

"You talk to her yet?" Jake asked.

"No! Fuck her," Leah replied. And now they had to be talking about Emily._ What the fuck did she do?_

"Alright, alright. Calm down," he laughed. "When am I gonna see you again?"

"I don't know. Christmas?" Leah replied.

Suddenly Jake's voice was softer, sweeter. "Good. I miss your punk ass," he said. And then it was quiet.

I poked my head slowly around the corner.

Jake had one huge knuckle under Leah's chin and he was bent, pressing his lips softly to hers. Something about the kiss seemed all together friendly, but something else about it had me seeing red.

I don't know if it was the hypocritical fact that Leah was standing in our driveway kissing her ex, or whether it was the fact she was kissing a guy, but that night as I fell asleep between Rose and Alice's soft curves, staring at Leah's hair draped down on the pillow, a very, very small voice told me I was pissed because Leah wasn't kissing _me_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>um. so. for those of you who dont know about MY jake, not the thirteen year old in the movies, but MY jake, u must know that i love him dearly. if u dont understand what the hell im talking about read my story So Obvious.<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12: Pienso En Ti

_**Disclaimer: Versions of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer in another time and place. I am making them have lesbian sex with each other.**_

_**A/N: the reviews for the last chapter were so awesome, you guys. thank you.**_

_**katie, you are high if you think im gonna let you have my jake. just plain high. TWILIGHTBOY, i think i love you. not as much as aiden, but you know what i mean.**_

_**after all of the man love talk and a convo with steph and aiden i accidentally came up with an idea for a really good Emmett/Jake story. i was walking in the kitchen at 2 am and it just popped in my head. i think i understand them better then jasper and edward. im not gonna write it. just thought id share.**_

_**this chapter is for erica. i hope you got that cheeseburger you wanted. and a good hug.**_

**Chapter 12: Pienso En Ti**

_**...Cada día pienso en tí, pienso un poco mas en tí...**_

I gave myself some time to really think over how I felt about the whole Jake-Leah ordeal. I was jealous. That was the only way to describe it. And I was mad that she got so angry at the three of us when we were around guys while it was totally okay for her to _make out_ with one in our yard.

It occurred to me then that I really didn't know Leah, I mean _really _know her. Rose and Alice were able to forgive her moodiness because they understood the person behind it. I didn't know that person and what guidelines the three of them had set up for their side of the relationship. I didn't know what made Leah tick.

I _did_ know what she did for a living and I knew she loved Alice and Rosalie dearly. I knew she had a beautiful smile and a great laugh. I knew her sense of humor and her temper and her sleeping patterns. She really liked music, all different kinds. She was trying to convince Rose to let us get a dog. She only had the one tattoo. Her father had passed away a couple years ago and Seth was her only sibling. She was the reason we had bendy straws in the kitchen and she loved Snickerdoodles and peaches. Not together though.

Her whole wardrobe was black, white, leather and denim, but her favorite color was pink. She surfed, but didn't own her own board and she knew how to knit, but didn't see a use for wool socks in Southern California. She ran away from home once when she was seven for three whole hours, but came home when she realized she'd have to sleep outside. She cut her own hair and always fell asleep on her right side and woke up on her stomach. She favored Rose in the relationship, but Alice in bed. She loved jewelry, but never wore any.

All of these little tidbits, I'd picked up by accident. Beyond this information that I'd overheard, I knew nothing about what really made Leah smile. I had no idea why she always had to be the big spoon with Rose and Alice. I could predict what _not_ to do to get in her way, but I had no idea how to make her happy. That in mind, I knew I didn't have the right to be jealous. We'd made a deal to keep ourselves separated. It was my condition so I didn't have the right to go back on it or to feel slighted by that kiss. It was not my place to think in the back or front of my mind that Leah should be mine.

I purposefully ignored the notion that a small part of me still _wanted _her to be mine. That's neither here nor there.

After a few pep talks with myself, I was again comfortably resigned to our agreement. Her feelings for me hadn't changed so of course she didn't go back on our deal. We continued as we had, not looking, not talking, not touching. It became so standard that I guessed that I would have no idea what to do if things between actually did become civil or even _nice_. I knew they never would, so I moved passed that notion too.

A week or so after her boys came through town, I found myself in an amazingly odd position. I was at home, by myself, in the middle of the morning. On a Monday.

My school had a three-day weekend on its calendar. Rosalie's school did not. She was at work, Alice was with a client and Leah was busy on working on a music video for the next three days. The hours for her weren't so long, but it wasn't like she would talk to me when she got home.

When I woke up, a little after nine, I knew I had a good six hours to kill. I momentarily cursed my decision not to collect any assignments the Friday before, but then changed my mind. I had a whole day to myself.

I made myself a breakfast of Special K, watched a round of paternity tests on Maury and then found that I was insanely bored. I had a whole city at my disposal; tons of bookstores, museums and walking trails still to be wandered, but I didn't feel like looking through new paperbacks or pretending Griffith Park wasn't smack between two cities. I was alone, bored and horny. It was the first time it had happened since I'd moved in.

Whenever I was home there was always someone else there. My job was the only thing that stopped me from getting sex whenever I wanted it. But here I was - lonely and wet.

I padded up to my room, sulking and crawled onto my bed with my laptop. I hadn't watched porn in months and I definitely hadn't touched myself, well not unless Rose or Alice had asked me to do it in front of them.

I was too lazy to go on a mad search, but I knew if I could get a hold of her, Alice would help. I grabbed my blackberry and text her.

_**911 … I'm horny! Need links!**_

I waited with my phone in my lap and checked my email. Like the magical porn pixie she is, she text me back a minute later. The link was coupled with a message.

_**It's one of my favs. I'm sad I can't watch you touch your naughty little pussy.**_

And that sealed my intentions. I flushed, biting the inside of my lip. I was instantly dripping, loving Alice's use of the word pussy. I quickly emailed myself the link, too lazy to retype, then I clicked on it. I was a little surprised she'd only sent me one, but when the page loaded I saw it was nearly thirty minutes long. Two brunettes sat on a couch kissing, the frame frozen as it began to load. I texted her back a lengthy x-rated thank you.

I had a bunch of toys at my disposal, but I wanted to use my hand. Glancing down at my body I was a little shocked when I really looked at what I was wearing.

I had on a soft heather grey sweatshirt Alice had given me. Well worn by her for years, she had it cut off just an inch or so below my nipples, showing off the under side of my breasts. If I raised my arms my nipples were exposed completely. I had on a pair of white cotton panties and then as if to porn up my outfit even more, I had on a pair of knee high, white socks. Also Alice's. My feet were freezing when I woke up and I slipped them on along with my glasses before I went downstairs to eat.

The "outfit" was slightly ridiculous, but I realized it had become the norm. Before I moved in with the girls I typically fell asleep in a tee and sweats. Every once in a while I wore shorts and a wife beater, but since I'd been dubbed Number Four I think I viewed myself as more of a sexual creature. And it clearly showed in my sleep wear.

_They've turned you into such a little slut,_ I giggled to myself. I had to admit I didn't mind.

The video was done loading and just when I was about to click on the play button my blackberry chirped. I was almost ignored it, but I figured I'd see what Alice had to say before I shoved my hand into my underwear.

I picked it up and stared at the screen.

It wasn't from Alice.

My heart pounded in my chest while I stared at Leah's name. I clicked on it, reading the message - typed in Spanish.

_**I'm bored already. What are you doing baby? I miss you.**_

I read it several times. Either Leah was fucking with me, or she had sent me the text by accident. Or she was using this as some bizarre way to reach out to me. It was a possibility that Rose had slipped and told her I actually knew Spanish. It was possible and Leah was the kind of asshole to try and use that to mess with me. The irritation rose in me, forcing my hand, literally.

_**I thought I told you I don't speak Spanish**_, I typed back in English.

I picked my words wisely. Then I pressed play on the link. There was no way I was letting Leah ruin my special me time.

Once the clip started I forgot all about Leah. Alice had MAGNIFICENT taste in porn. Both girls were gorgeous and even though they were both dressed, in the first seconds they were involved in a very hot make out session. I tossed my blackberry on the bed and let my hand slip down between my legs, over my panties. I wasn't in a hurry.

The patch of fabric was already soaked through when I started rubbing my clit. I only got in one or two stokes though before my blackberry went off again. With an annoyed sigh I picked it up. It was Leah again.

_**My bad, B. Meant that for Alice. **_

I rolled my eyes, texting back_**. Thanks for clearing that up. Trying masturbate, so if YOU'LL excuse me.**_

I shouldn't have sent anything back, but she was getting on my nerves. I had no idea why I actually told her what I was doing. It was sent anyway. Hopefully it would remind her that some of us had a life that didn't involve her and maybe that would encourage her _not_ to text back.

I tossed my phone and ran the clip back to where I'd stopped paying attention. Now the girl was the slightly darker hair was on top now, fucking the other girl's mouth with her pierced tongue. The other girl seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit. So was I.

Until my phone chirped again.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I growled. Leah. Again.

_**Ha. Yeah Right. Prove it.**_

I blinked reading into the meaning. Even though she'd seen me fuck Alice and Rose numerous times and in numerous positions, Leah for some reason thought she had the right to think _I_ was sexually square. _FUCK HER_, I thought. Leah was the last person I needed to prove anything to.

But instead of just putting my phone on silent, I hit reply and typed _**Why would I do that?**_

I waited this time. I wanted to finish this childish bout of texting so I could get back to making myself come.

The next text came quickly.

_**Forget I said anything, B. As you were. : )**_

I was instantly pissed. Leah was playing games again, but this time I wasn't confused. I knew the exact pattern of how she treated me. I knew what I was to her and exactly what she meant to me. And the way she just had to throw in the "B"- I could just hear her condescending tone saying the stupid nickname, along with the I-need-to-be-punched-in-the-face smile.

Fine. If Leah wanted to fuck with me then I could fuck with her right back.

I spent the next fifteen minutes or so taking pictures of myself in various states of undress with my MacBook's built in camera. I was sure to keep the socks and the glasses on.

I started with a few pictures of me laying on my bed with my hand up my sweatshirt, nothing really showing. Then I exposed one breasts and snapped a couple of me teasing my nipple. Then I pulled my sweatshirt up, exposing both. I was sure to make all the silly faces; licking and biting my lip, putting my fingers in my mouth.

Then I got serious, opening my legs and taking a few of me rubbing my pussy over my panties, like I had intended to. I was actually pretty turned on at that point so I just decided to go all the way with it.

I took one with my hand in my panties, another with my hand out, displaying the wetness on my fingers and then another with those same fingers in my mouth. I honestly liked the way I tasted and Leah knew that. I'd show her fucking _square_.

I pulled my panties off and took a couple of me fingering myself and rubbing my clit. I made sure my nipples were still visible. After that I pushed my laptop aside and began fingering myself in earnest. I was so wet, something I loved about my body. The heightened sensation of feeling my own wetness sliding between my fingers was such an amazing turn on. Within seconds all four of my fingers were coated, sliding around on my bare skin, in and out of my tight cunt.

The first thing that popped into my head was a scenario from a few nights ago. I was sitting on Rosalie's lap on the couch. She still had her pjs on, but I was naked. She was rubbing my pussy. Alice sat in front of me on the ottoman, naked as well, fingering herself. Rose was whispering the hottest things in my ear. She'd told me how sexy I was and how she thought I was such a good girl for undressing without hesitation and letting her touch me this way. Then she told me how bad she wanted me to come all over her lap so Alice could see. Rosalie's hands had been strong and insistent, the heel of her palm grinding perfectly against my clit, her other hand pinching and plucking at my hard nipples. She lightly took my earlobe between her teeth and I came like crazy, then and now, both times soaking a skilled set of fingers.

I cried out, gasping and muttering Rosalie's name the way I had that night. As I was coming down I continued to rub myself, not completely ready to stop even though the orgasm had been more than enough to hold me for the rest of the afternoon. Slowly my breathing calmed and my eyes blinked open, readjusting to the brightness of my room. With the horny juice done frying my brain, I sat up looking at my computer. There were twenty pictures.

_Delete them_, I thought. _Or send them to Alice_. My rational side had a point. Leah didn't actually want to see them and even if she did, who cared. She was a bitch.

_But you could show her what she's missing, right? And how square you are not. _The psycho part of me was alive and well and making a little sense.

I decided on an actual plan.

I sent the first picture of me groping my covered breast and then I went to the bathroom. When I got back, I sent the next two. After I got dressed, two more. My laptop came around the house with me that day and by the time the kitchen was cleaned top to bottom, the DVDs resorted and all of my laundry done, all twenty pictures had been sent.

I didn't know what Leah's reaction would be. She didn't text me back, but I promised myself I wouldn't do anything until there was an actual reaction. I was proud of myself when I stuck to my promise. Rosalie came home and then we went running. After a shower, I showed her the link Alice had sent me and did our best to recreate it before dinner.

When Leah got back, she ate and went straight to bed, complaining of a headache. She kissed Rosalie goodnight and continued to look right through me. Part of me was hoping for something, a sideways glance if not her complete and utter surrender to my sexual awesomeness. She stuck to her guns though and I shrugged it off, more than happy to wait naked in bed with Rosalie for Alice to get home.

Pictures wouldn't change things between us. Shaquile O'Neal would.

**slowly, with Shaq's help, i will remove the stick from leah's ass. I PROMISE!**


	13. Chapter 13: I'll Be Waiting

_**Disclaimer: Versions of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer in another time and place. I am making them have lesbian sex with each other.**_

_**A/N: katie, i dont know who your dealer is, but that must be some good shit. you're not touching my jake. i still love you though. here - have a hug. TWILIGHTBOY continues to give me the giggles. you are all just making my under parts happy with the awesome reviews.**_

_**ive been asked a few questions and they will all be answered in the upcoming chapters. one i didnt answer in the story, though. leah throws a candle holder when she is on the phone with seth, in case you were wondering.**_

_**there is of course some good stuff coming up, but i think this chapter is my favorite. and i think erica agrees. she was even "heard" to remark (via gchat of course) ... **_Erica: have i told you how much i love this chapter? really? i do

_**this chapter is for my girls and our boy. and my T.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: I'LL BE WAITING<strong>

_**...i'm the one who really loves you baby, i can't take it anymore...**_

I am not a big fan of crowds, but I'd heard that Halloween in Hollywood was something to experience. Rose, on the other hand, assured me that was not the case.

"Honestly, Bella. You get completely dressed up, walk four miles in a crowd so dense no one can even see what you're wearing. Then you get to where you're going and its so packed full of people you can't get a drink and when you do, it gets spilled all over your costume."

I laughed, pulling Alice into my lap on the bed. "So what exactly are you saying, Rose?"

"I am saying we are NOT going out on Halloween. However," she crawled closer to me, her nipples hang over Alice's mouth. She took advantage while Rose kissed me. "I will never tell you that you can't dress up for _me_."

"Really?" I smirked at her before poking her bottom lip with my tongue.

"Uh-Huh." The discussion ended then, mostly because Alice's fingers had assisted her tongue in distracting Rose. I enjoyed watching, with them both between my legs. Alice lazily dragging her fingers up and down Rosalie's slit. Teasing Rosalie's free nipple while Alice adored her with her mouth. My other hand gently stroking Alice's hair away from her forehead. It was fantastic watching them play, watching - and listening as Rosalie came. Kissing her sweet lips while she shuddered against Alice's fingers. Before long I was soaking wet and more then pleased when it was finally my turn.

Instead of going out, we decided to stay in and watch scary movies with Emmett, Edward and Jasper. Leah was warned this time, but it didn't matter. She was hired to do hair and make-up for the Halloween Masque at the Playboy Mansion. She pretended she would miss Rose and Alice, but we knew she would be enjoying the eye candy.

We had a great time with the boys. Feeling bad for Emmett we piled on top of him, so he didn't feel completely unloved. None of us would agree to sit on his lap though.

The holiday wasn't totally lost to the foot traffic of Santa Monica Blvd. I still had to chaperone the Halloween dance at school. Principal Banner asked that we all come in full costume. I didn't volunteer. Emmett did - for the both of us. I understood that Mrs. Cope, the Home Ec teacher couldn't stand for more than ten minutes at a time and I also understood that Mr. Phillips, Twelve English, was having ankle surgery that weekend. Our pod was the youngest and least handicapped, so of course we had to chaperone.

Alice came through for me though. I couldn't go in some slutty school girl uniform or as the Devil, but I needed a full costume. After a thorough pass through Google, Alice found a website that sold full replicas of the Disney Princess gowns. I went going as Belle.

To make the experience more complete she found Emmett the exact outfit the prince wore in the final scene of the movie. Emmett looked better than the Beast _and _the prince. He was a little more excited than I was about it, but I was still looking forward to dressing up and seeing my students have a good time.

Rose was spending the night in Brentwood with her mom. She'd hadn't spent time with her in a while and her mom had been calling a lot. I promised her I would take a lot of pictures and even put the dress on for her again if she wanted to play under my skirts. She seemed to like that idea.

Leah was home, but Alice was the one who was going to fix my hair and do my make-up. She always looked fantastic so I was more than happy to have her attending to me for the evening. Which would have happened if Shaq hadn't come into town.

I was in the shower when I heard a knock at the door. It had to be Leah cause Alice doesn't knock.

"Come in," I yelled over the spray. I heard the door open and kept scrubbing my back.

"Come to my bathroom when you're done." The "whatever" tone in her voice bounced off the walls.

"Why?" I asked with sincerity.

"Because I'm gonna do your fucking hair, that's why." Her tone didn't change. The door closed before I could ask a follow up question. I'd found out _eventually_, that Shaq was in town and had been given Alice's name by one of his former teammates. She was excited to play along all fourteen square feet of his back.

I finished up, a little nervous that I was about to walk into the final stages of a murder plot, but I was wrong.

Leah was waiting for me in their bathroom. She was definitely in her element. She had her ipod docked on its speaker set and Snoop was playing. Her make-up kit was on display and all of her blow dryers and curlers were ready to go on the counter. I paused, looking at the impressive set up.

"You have somewhere to be, right?" she asked, testing the heat of the flat iron with her fingertips. Apparently I was taking too long to sit down.

I palmed my blackberry and pulled my robe tighter around me. I walked in and sat down in the chair.

Leah went right to work with a blow dryer and my round brush. I kept my eyes focused on my blackberry, afraid to look up in the mirror. Leah was not the type of person who would want me evaluating her unfinished work. I tilted my head from side to side per her gentle direction.

I checked my email over and over until, thank god, Rosalie sent me a text.

_**Hey sweetie. Miss you.**_

I text her back the same, asking how the time was going with her mom.

_**Meh. You almost ready?**_

_**Sort of. Baby bailed. L is doing my hair. **_

_**Oh. Tell her I said hi.**_

"Rose says hi," I said loud enough for Leah to hear me. I peeked up at her reflection. Her brow was contorted in concentration.

"I love you," she said moving on to a new section of hair.

_**She says she loves you,**_ I typed.

_**Awww I love you both. Take pictures.**_

Her mom pulled her away to watch a movie so I busied myself with some Solitaire. I was beginning to notice that Leah really did have good taste in music. Just as she was about to finish my hair I risked certain death and asked her what song we were listening to.

"It's called Back in the Day," she said flatly.

"Christina right?" I asked about the familiar voice.

"Yep."

I sat in silence for a few more minutes while she placed the final bobby pins.

"Hey do you think –"

"What?" she pressed.

"Nothing. Nevermind." We never talked. There was no way to have a normal conversation.

"What?" she said again.

"No, I just really like a lot of these songs. You think you could burn some of them for me?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks," I said softly, ending the second non-hostile conversation we'd had in two months.

When Leah was finished I fought every single muscle in my face not to smile. I looked amazing. My make-up was perfect, light but enhancing and my hair made me look like I'd walked right out of the cartoon. And I couldn't let her know just how I impressed I was with her work. Leah was smug and she knew she did a perfect job. Most importantly she didn't give a shit what I thought.

I put my phone down on the counter and leaned a little closer to the mirror, examining my eyeshadow and the canary yellow ribbon that formed the tiara.

"Thanks," I said calmly. I glanced up as she was rolling up her hairdryer.

"Come on," Leah said, then nodded towards the door.

"What?"

"I've seen that dress. You can't get into it alone."

"Oh." With that Leah and I headed into my room and she messed around on her phone until I had my panties on. The dress had a serious bodice situation so I didn't need a bra.

Leah was all business, helping me into my costume. It only took us a few minutes to get it on. My cleavage was spilling over, but the skirts were so big that it took away from what my breasts were doing. Leah handed me the gloves that completed the outfit along with a little yellow satin purse for my wallet and such.

After double checking my hair and make-up she helped me down to the truck and assisted me in getting into the high cab without slamming my dress in the door. She didn't say a word.

I headed towards the school and arrived just on time. Emmett was waiting for me with Edward and Jasper by the door of the gym. He looked so handsome in his costume. Edward and Jasper looked AMAZING, both donning black pinstriped suits and fedoras. I almost drooled a bit. Seeing them together I knew I could have brought one of the girls, but I kinda liked that no one, but these three knew the exact details of my love life.

They showered me with compliments about my hair and Emmett gave my cleavage a gentle poke. I threatened to knee him a vagina of his own if he did it again.

I turned to Jasper and Edward. "Who are you two supposed to be?" I asked, trying not to oogle too much.

"Clyde and Clyde," Edward smiled, pinching Jasper's butt. He jumped, blushing like crazy. I giggled and took Emmett's outstretched arm and followed the boys into the gymnasium.

The dance went off without a hitch. Angela and I ended up hanging out by the refreshments most of the night while the boys were on actual patrol, making sure no one was getting swirlies in the boys locker room or getting high in the parking lot. Angela and Ben came as the Joker and Harley Quinn, a nod to Ben's comic book obsession. She looked great.

Halfway through the night Angela and I were ambushed by Nessie and her two friends, Maddie and Amanda. Not having come with actual dates, they came together dressed as a dog, a cat and a mouse respectively. They were too freaking adorable, until they started asking questions.

"Miss Swan, where'd you find that dress?" Maddie asked.

"My roommate found it online. You like?" I curtsied a little, earning a few giggles, even from Angela.

"Yes. You look so pretty," Nessie added.

"Miss Swan, are you dating Coach Cullen?" Amanda asked.

"Oh that's why you came over here. – No. Don't be silly." Amanda dodged a playful swat from me.

"Why not? He's cute," Maddie asked.

"That's enough, girls. Nessie, I think Erik is looking for you," Angela teased. Another round of giggles had Nessie blushing like crazy under her little dog ears. Nessie had developed a little crush on her leading man.

She'd confided in Angela and I as to why she was so nervous to kiss him on stage. She got over that bit of stage fright in the first rehearsal when he slipped her the tongue. We told him to cool it, but he kept it up. They'd been going out for two whole weeks.

The three of them scurried off to find Erik while Angela and I continued to scan the room for mischief and busy hands.

"God, why can't unitards have pockets. You have any gum?" Angela asked.

I opened my little satin bag to find that not only did I not have any gum, but I didn't have my phone.

"Shit. I have some up in my room. Here, I'll be right back," I told her.

She waved me off and I scurried down the dimmed hallways towards my classroom, trying my hardest not to trip on my skirt. I had a mountain of Orbit in the top drawer of my desk. The students weren't allowed to chew gum, but there was nothing worse than being that teacher with the stinky breath. I also knew better than to stick it under my seat.

I grabbed a pack and paused for a sec looking at sticky note on my desk in need of tossing.

"Well aren't you just the Belle of the ball." I looked up to see James standing in my doorway. Appropriately, he had come as Freddy Krueger. His mask was pushed up over his head and he was slowly pulling off his clawed gloves.

"I was just heading back down," I said swallowing. He started walking closer to me. I knew James was a flirt with no concept of personal space, but I didn't want to stab him in the throat with my scissors if he was just saying hello. Still, I did a quick inventory of everything within reach that would at least take him out for a few moments.

I decided leaving would be better than violence, so I quickly headed towards the door, trying to push passed him. It didn't work.

James grabbed my arm, pulling to him. "Where you going?'

"Back to the gym," I said through my teeth. "Let me go.

"Why? I finally got you away from Cullen." My nostrils flared as the piece of shit ran a finger tip down the center of my cleavage. "And I heard things were on the rocks with your girlfriend."

"Actually. Things are just fine with her girlfriend." I had never in my life, been so happy to hear that voice. Leah was standing the doorway, holding my blackberry in one hand and her motorcycle helmet in the other. I thought she'd given_ Edward_ the evil eye. James dropped my arm and backed away from me cautiously.

My feet took me right to Leah's side. She reciprocated, wrapping her arm securely around my waist, then very deliberately kissed the corner of my mouth. "You left your phone at home. You okay?" She put my phone in my hand.

"Yes. I'm fine. I have to get back," I told her.

"Okay." She took other my hand and pulled me down the hallway. As we rounded the final corner towards the gym we ran into Edward and Emmett outside the men's room. They were waiting for Jasper. The rest of the hall was empty.

"Oh hey, Leah," Emmett said nervously when he saw us. He hadn't forgotten her opinion of him either.

"Emmett. Do me a favor and actually keep an eye on our girl, would you?" Leah said. Emmett looked between us quickly. Before I could explain Leah kept talking.

"I'm gonna go. Call me if you need me, okay?" Her tone was sincere.

"Okay," I said quietly. Then she kissed me. It wasn't a long, tongue probing, take-me-now kiss, but an I-genuinely-care-about-you-and-I-want-you-and-these-dick-head-guys-you-work-with-to-know-it kiss.

Our lips parted and my eyes fluttered open. "Bye," I whispered.

"Bye. – Emmett seriously," she growled the last bit.

"Okay! Fuck." I felt bad because Emmett had no idea was going on, but my guilt was wildly over shadowed by my conflicting feelings for the raven haired beauty who had disappeared down the hall.

Jasper's voice called me back down to Earth and I quickly explained to them what happened. By the end of the thirty second story, Emmett was seething.

"I don't care if I get fired. I'm going to rip his fucking arm off and shove it up his ass," he barked. Just then James popped up down the hall. When he and Emmett made eye contact, Emmett lunged for him. Jasper and I both grabbed an arm holding him back. James took off in the other direction.

"Emmett! No!" I cried.

"Bella, Let go," he said quietly.

"No. Emmett. You will get fired and none of us want that. Please. I'll report him to Banner, just please, come into the gym," I begged.

He took a deep breath and turned towards me. "You tell Banner right now."

"Okay. Right now. Let's go," I said tugged him with me. We found the principal standing by the bleachers with his wife. He was a giant ram and she was Little Bow Peep. It was cute and a little kinky, but that didn't matter at the moment. I told him everything that had happened and Emmett added that he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions if nothing was done about James.

Banner took the accusations seriously and sent Jasper and Ben to find him. Edward and I stayed with Emmett to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. They gave up when they found that James's car was missing from the lot.

I held onto Emmett's hand for the rest of the dance, making sure he didn't take off to go look for him. I even got him to smile when I told him why Nessie and her girlfriends were giggling and pointing at us from across the gym. The rest of the night went smoothly and as he walked me to my truck I made Emmett promise me that he would let Banner handle things with James. He finally agreed when I reminded him that the shit head wasn't worth his job.

I was beat when I got home. Beat and anxious.

I knew deep down nothing had changed for Leah and I, but she _had_ been so incredibly thoughtful that night. She didn't have to help me get ready, or bring me my phone, or save me from James. And she definitely didn't have to kiss me. But she did.

I knew better than to approach her about anything. Our encounter on the stairs had cured me of any inclination to ask those sorts of questions. I did want to see if she approached me differently, though.

She was passed out on the couch, wrapped in a blanket when I walked in the door.

I turned when I heard Alice whisper a hello. She was tip toeing out of the kitchen.

"Hey. Undo me, will you?" I showed her my back and she made quick work of the zipper. The whole time I watched Leah, her lips slightly parted, her breath coming deep and slow. She was so beautiful.

"She's exhausted," Alice whispered over my shoulder. "I just got back."

"She was probably waiting up for you," I said. Alice didn't reply.

"All done. Your bed or mine?" She had her evil little grin plastered across her face. I took a deep breath glad to be free of the corset.

"Yours. Let me just take this off." After a quick kiss, I walked up to my room and let the mass of fabric drop to the floor. I scooped it up to lay it out on my bed. I stopped short, eying a little stack on my comforter.

In the center of my bed was a neat pile of burned CDs. Impatient, I grabbed my MacBook and dragged the MP3s into my iTunes library. Four CDs were filed a collection of hip-hop, pop and quality 80's jams, almost five hundred songs in total. A fifth CD, shoved in the middle of the stack, held eighteen tracks, listed in some sort of logical order - all of them love songs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>so leah is starting to thaw, but there's still more drama to come. it wouldn't be any fun if everything was all sunshine and lollipops overnight.<strong>_

_**if you've been paying attention you already know what 13 of the love jams are.**_


	14. Chapter 14: '03 Bonnie &Clyde

_**Disclaimer: Versions of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer in another time and place. I am making them have lesbian sex with each other.**_

_**A/N: man, you guys are hard on leah. just give her time. it'll be alright, i promise. thank you all so much for the magical reviews. they made my weekend. its was also interesting to see how many of you seem in favor of emmett and bella getting together in this story. ill admit my emmett is pretty damn lovable, but im pretty sure bella already has her hands full.**_

_**this chapter is for em, erica, bba, twilightboy and my angelface.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: '03 Bonnie &amp;Clyde<strong>

_**...so I put this on my life, nobody or nothing will ever come between us...**_

I prided myself on being a fairly sensible young woman. Every now and then, though, I couldn't resist the chance to be a little over dramatic.

I finished stowing away my gown, cleaned up my face and joined Alice for a little game of "Tag –Your- Clit" under her sheets. We passed out, blissfully spent and I slept through the night.

The next morning I retreated to my room and opened my MacBook. I dragged the eighteen songs into their own playlist and sat there, my legs tucked to my chest, staring at each title and artist. I knew all but a few of the songs, but from the titles I could tell they fit the theme. I played with my fingernails for fives minutes before pressing play.

I listened to every song twice, carefully pouring over the lyrics. At first I was simply impressed with the diversity of the songs. Leah had managed to create a playlist of tunes by everyone from Adele to Drake to Jay-Z to Van Morrison. What made it work was the order of the tracks. Matching tempos from Aqualung bled into Lenny Kravitz, Lykke Li to the Cure into Sade. She even included Pienso En Ti, my favorite song by Shakira. Even if I truly didn't know Spanish the melody still would have stuck in my mind.

And then I was simply floored by the implications. By the time I forced myself to press stop I wasn't entirely shocked to feel tears running down my face.

I had no idea what to do. There was no way I could ignore the events of the last twenty-fours. Leah had intentionally looked out for me and these eighteen tracks were no accident. But what the hell was I supposed to say.

Leah was out most of the day, but when she came home I thanked her for the CDs, hoping it would strike up a conversation where she would come clean. It went a little something like this.

Me: Thank you for the CDs. I already put them on my computer.

Leah: No problem.

Then she left the room. I wasn't hurt by this. It was what I expected, but I was still confused. Anyone with a brain could tell I still had feelings for Leah. Sure, I suppressed them and didn't let them interfere with my life or my relationship with the girls, but the feelings were there. I couldn't deny it.

Now I had to mull over the fact that Leah MIGHT feel the same way. I decided to wait for her to come to me. I'd already put myself out there and I was still recovering from those emotional burns. Leah had made the decision to bring me my phone and she had made the decision to kiss me and make me that mix. I knew if she felt the way I thought she did, she would eventually make up her mind to come clean.

I was a patient person. I could wait. And wait I did.

On Monday I headed back to school to meet with Principal Banner first thing. James was sent home the moment he set foot on campus and asked not to return until a thorough investigation into his behavior was conducted. At week's end James was fired. After careful questioning, three other teachers and four students, including Angela and my Nessie came forward and said that James had behaved inappropriately with them.

Apparently he had won Teacher of the Year three years in a row and the others thought him untouchable. I saw him one more time when he came to school to collect his things. Emmett wouldn't admit to it, but I knew he was responsible for the black eye, scrapes, bruises and the sling James was sporting.

Things settled back down after that. The play went up the second week in November. Nessie and Erik were fantastic and Principal Banner showered Angela and I with praise for a job well done. The girls came to opening night, even Leah. She didn't say much beyond, "That redhead girl can act," but coming from her that was good enough.

That was the last thing she said to me for another week.

I was heading home to Phoenix for Thanksgiving. Rose insisted we finally hit up ladies night at the Abbey before I left. Emmett would be bouncing that night so it seemed like a perfect idea. Leah was working again, but we never really enjoyed outings together anyway.

We took our time getting ready. Alice picked out my clothes, of course, and helped me with my make-up. I wore a brown, low cut tank top that came just above my knees and a pair of skinny jeans. Alice let me borrow a pair of brown, three inch Mary-Janes. I added a brown, lace push –up bra that showed a little out of the top. It looked more like decoration than an invitation.

Right before we left, we had two healthy rounds of Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would be left holding the bag, literally. I lost and was forced to carry the only purse for the three of us, loaded with cellphones, gum and keys. Rose lost the next round and had to be designated driver.

Alice sent Leah a text telling her where we were going and after she dropped her phone in the hobo Coach bag she let me borrow, we were off.

I was kinda pissed it took us nearly four months to get to the Abbey during its proper hours. The cute restaurant had morphed into sexy nightclub. The place was packed to the brim with girls and few gay boys who'd decided to trickle in.

Rosalie apparently got table service every time they went. There had to be minimum of five people at your VIP table, so Alice called two of her associates, Kate and Zafrina and had them meet us there. Emmett was darling enough to make sure we got the one table that had a full view of the dance floor.

I was introduced to Kate, a gorgeous blond and her equally attractive Brazilian girlfriend. We all sat down to get thoroughly tanked before we hit the dance floor. I idly wondered what it would have been like to have Leah there with us, but gave up the thought, reminding myself that she wouldn't be talking to me.

After my second mojito Alice begged me to come dance with her.

"Let me just go pee and you can see how truly uncoordinated I am," I said pinching her cheek. I pushed my way back the restrooms and got in the insanely long line, the one downside to ladies night.

While waiting I heard a beeping noise coming out of the purse. Alice's phone was going off. I pulled it out just to check and make sure it wasn't a client. I'd run back out to the dance floor and give her the phone if it was.

But instead of a random 310 number I saw _**Leah Texts (4)**_lighting up the display of her iPhone. I owed Alice for going through my wallet. I scanned through the texts, annoyed and confused.

They read:

_**Don't take B to the Abbey.**_

_**Call me right now.**_

_**Baby. DO NOT take her there.**_

_**Answer your phone!**_

"Great," I huffed. Leah had yet again managed to get into my head. I knew I would _really_ be thinking about her now, analyzing the texts until she gave me another blatant sign that she wasn't—

"M, I want this one." I looked up to see two very beautiful girls turned towards me in line. I knew they were talking about me, but I wasn't really sure why. The red-head, who was wearing a dog collar, eyed me curiously before the Latina woman spoke.

"Is that so, Baby?" I stared back at them, growing a little nervous. They looked like they were sizing me up for dinner. "Well you've been such a good girl tonight. I think you should get what you want." She licked her lips, staring at my cleavage. I instantly regretted the lace "decoration".

"What's your name, sweetness?" she continued.

"Ah –" My mouth was open, but nothing came out. I would have to ask Rose or Alice at some point, if there was something about me that said, "If you're a complete stranger or a sex offender, please feel free to touch my breasts." The Latina woman gently plucked at my bra, waiting patiently for me to cough up a name.

"Maria, move your hand before I break it the fuck off." Leah's arms were draped securely over my shoulders before I could turn around. I gasped slightly, but relaxed when I realized who the soft copper skin belonged to.

"Ah, Leah. Nice to see you again," Maria said. "One of yours?" Suddenly I was invisible, just like the red-head. She stared at me hungrily while Leah and Maria discussed me like I was a pure bred dog Leah had just acquired. Any other time I would have been insulted. Instead, I was overjoyed at Leah's knack for right-on-time behavior.

"Yeah, something like that." I shivered when she buried her lips in my neck, pushing my hair out of the way. "Sorry I'm late, Baby."

"It's okay," I replied bashfully. I kissed her forearm gently before lifting my fingers to brush the spot with my hand. I had to at least go along with it.

"Good thing you showed up. I was about to take your girl home to play with my pet," Maria said looking Leah square in the eye. I grimaced, wondering what kind of ruffies this chick had in her back pocket.

"Yeah, good thing. The line's moving," Leah said. Maria snorted with an evil smile then very deliberately told her "pet" to turn in the other direction. She immediately obeyed.

Leah waited in line with me. The whole time her arms stayed wrapped around my body. I saw the purpose for it. I began to notice that a lot of girls were checking me out. I'm not full of myself, but I can tell when someone is giving me the "fuck me" eye. A few girls even stared down Leah as if they were planning on challenging her to a duel. I didn't think I was the type to need protecting, but I was grateful she was there, keeping me out of awkward conversations and indecent proposals.

I used the restroom quickly and when I came out Leah was waiting for me. That was when I finally got a good look at what she was wearing. Because of the nature of movie sets Leah usually wore jeans and t-shirts with some very comfortable sneakers. Tonight though - Leah was leaning against the wall wearing a long sleeve black v-neck with a black bra. I know the bra was black because shirt dipped down to the center of her chest. She had a white cami on over the bra, that was pulled down fairly low too. My eyes raked further down to the red, plaid school girl skirt she had on that just barely covered her ass, barely. Leah finished off the outfit with thigh high leather stilettos. The outfit was fucking hot and Leah even hotter.

I gawked at her for a few moments before she took my hand and led me back to our table. Rosalie and Alice looked at our hands nervously, but didn't say anything. Leah bent and growled something in Rosalie's ear. The music was so loud I couldn't hear what. As Leah pulled me down to sit in her lap, I saw Rose mouth the word "Sorry".

I spent a good while perched on Leah's left knee. Alice made me feel a little less awkward by plopping down in Rose's lap when she returned from the bar. Leah didn't talk to me, but instead chatted with Kate, Zafrina and Rose. Alice was too busy singing along with the DJ's selection and people watching to care what they were talking about. I knew I'd promised her a dance, but I felt like I was sort of under Leah's control for the moment.

A couple minutes later, I felt Leah's hand go up my shirt. She began rubbing the small of my back softly. I understood then, that she was marking me. Every girl who walked by saw just who I belonged to and kept their distance. I relaxed then, snuggling a little bit closer to her and draping my arm around her shoulders. Leah didn't turn to acknowledge it, but she did give my back a little squeeze.

Finally Alice was rightly wasted and ready to hit the floor. She jumped up and turned towards me.

"Leah?" she said with a teasing smile.

"Yes, Baby?" Leah playfully swung her head in Alice's direction.

"Can, B come dance with me?" I chuckled at the adorable look on her face.

"B, do you want go dance with Alice?" Leah asked. The others were all giggling at our silly back and forth.

"Yes. I do."

"By all means." Leah gestured towards the dance floor. I handed Rosalie the Coach Bag of Burden and moved to stand up. Just as I took a step away, I felt Leah's fingers trailing down my forearm. With the next step she caught my hand, pulling me back. As a reflex I turned and met her half way when she leaned up to kiss me. Her other hand slid up around the curve of my neck, holding me in place while her tongue started to probe my mouth. I knew I would regret it later, but I let her in anyway. I'd missed that cherry taste.

"Get a fucking room," Kate yelled over the music. I pulled away, light headed, blushing like crazy. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the dance floor.

"I'll take good care of her," she said to Leah who returned the promise with a wink and a smile.

Dancing with Alice had mixed results. I didn't have "moves" per se, but I could find the beat. Alice pretty much took care of the rest. I had so much fun. Alice was being so silly, but on the other hand she was making it pretty hard for me not to rip her clothes off. She kept finding ways to brush up against my nipples or grind her ass into my lap.

Alice was a sexy little thing who caught a lot of attention, but somehow every girl who approached us also caught the eye of Leah and Rose. Rose was still into her conversation with girls, but she would look up every time she saw someone come near us and stare them down until they walked away.

Leah – had her eyes on me the whole time. I thought she was watching us both, but no. She was definitely watching my every move. The notes to Beyonce's Naughty Girl came through the speakers. I couldn't resist dancing up on Alice just a little bit closer, knowing that Leah was watching. I could see her squirming a bit in her seat.

She was up and over to us before the song was a quarter of the way through.

"Baby, go back to Rosie," she said to Alice. Her voice had this air of lustful authority that had my biting my lip in anticipation. Alice disappeared without a word.

I couldn't call what Leah and I did next "dancing". It was foreplay, plain and simple. The beat of the song had Leah's leg thrust between mine. She guided my arms up and I clasped my hands behind her neck.

We lasted three songs, which considering I was nearly soaking through my jeans, was a kind of small miracle. We did our best not to feel each other up out right, but it was difficult. Leah gripped me tighter, turned me around, let her hands caress my stomach. I wanted her to touch my breasts, but she resisted. For a little while anyway.

The DJ must have been reading my mind. He put on Lil' Kim's _Download_ and I couldn't resist grinding my ass into Leah's lap a little bit harder. I blinked and Leah's hand was up the front of my shirt, cupping my bra. I whimpered, my head dropping back onto her shoulder. The second my hair made contact though, Leah pulled away.

I turned quickly, feeling the hurt spreading across my face._ Way to go, stupid. _I'd gotten a little too enthusiastic about what was clearly just dancing. Leah was keeping her eyes and hands on me to keep other girls away for Alice and Rose's sake. Not for her own. I took our little charade too far. I swallowed and waited for verbal confirmation of yet another turn of rejection.

She took my hand and pulled me close again. "Wait right here. I'm taking you home," she breathed into my ear.

_Or not._

Moments later Leah was back with my phone and my house keys in her hand. I glanced back towards Alice and Rosalie. They both waved goodbye, hope in their eyes.

I followed Leah outside. I wanted to say bye to Emmett, but he was lost in the crowd somewhere and I was pretty focused on the girl who gripped my hand.

I kept quiet and waited in Leah's arms while the valet went for her Bronco. It was so hard to keep my breathing under control. My heart was beating hard in my chest, my mind running wild.

I wanted Leah to take me home and fuck the shit out of me, but I knew that wouldn't happen. Not the way I wanted to. In reality I wanted her to make love to me and I wanted fall asleep and wake up in her arms. I also would have been pretty excited if she actually took off her clothes this time. Even though her behavior had been – better, it was still Leah. I had no idea what to expect from her.

_Expect the worst,_ I told myself. Sound advice really. At least I wouldn't be disappointed when we got home and she ditched me as soon as we walked in the front door.

She tightened her grip around my waist and pulled me closer to her body. "You cold?" she said quietly.

"No," I replied. It was cool out, for L.A. but I was still a little warm from the dance floor. The heat coming off of Leah's body didn't hurt either.

"I can't let you out of the house dressed like this anymore," she chuckled softly. I looked down and saw what she meant. My boobs really were popping out. As if to back her up the valet gave me a good once over before opening my door for me. Obviously Leah wasn't dressed much better, but she knew what she was doing when she picked that outfit.

We rode in silence all the way back to the house. I thought privacy in the confines of the car would shed some light on her intentions, but I was still unsure by the time we got home. Her hand rested on my thigh for the entire four miles, but she didn't say a word.

It wasn't until we were standing in her room that I was starting to grasp the situation. Leah again had made a series of decisions that brought her and I together again. It was her decision to come to the club and claim me as hers, even if just to strangers. It was her idea for us to leave together, for her to open her bedroom to me and invite me in. My patience had paid off, if only for tonight.

I wanted to look around. It was the first time I'd seen inside her private space, but I was too focused on Leah herself. The room was painted black, the walls and the floor. She had a make-up vanity with full professional bulbs and a few pieces of art on the walls, but again I'd bother myself with those details later.

Leah left the door open and let the light from the hallway illuminate the room while she lit a half dozen candles on a silver tray near her bed. I watched her, listening to my heart pound in my ears.

The door was closed and I was back in Leah's arm. I waited.

Leah took her time exploring my body over my clothes. She looked down, gazing over my lips, my cheeks, my breasts. It was pure torture.

Finally her hands drifted up and rested on either side of my neck. Her thumbs gently titled my head up.

"Next time tell Alice to use less eyeliner," she whispered. I swallowed, only able to manage a nod in reply.

I don't remember actually thinking anything after that. I was just reacting, touching, pulling, searching. Leah and I undressed each other. Heels were kicked to the side. Pants and skirts and undies lost under the bed, tops and bra haplessly tossed over side furniture. I was going completely off instinct and desire, but I took my time. So did Leah.

I ended up face down on the bed, Leah's body hovering over me. My hair was lifted, swept off my shoulder. An arm came around my hips, lifting them slightly off the bed. Goose bumps spread as lips caressed my back. And then there were fingers on my clit, moving slow and deliberate.

I came almost instantly, crushing myself against her hand.

"Shhh, baby," she whispered, trying to sooth my whimpering. The soothing had the opposite effect. Her warm breath on my neck only made me shiver more. I swallowed my aching frustration, biting my lip. I could feel her lips and tongue barely touching my neck. Her breast pressing into my back. Her fingers - massaged me slow and deep, spreading my moisture around. I rose to my knees so she wouldn't have to support our bodies. She followed my cue, falling back on her heels, drawing me into her lap.

I could feel Leah, then all around me. Her hand on my breast, gripping me tight. Her fingers still on my clit, rubbing, stroking, pinching gently - perfectly. I could feel her mouth on my neck, her teeth grazing my skin. And then her lips were back on mine. My face turned towards hers, head resting on her shoulder as our lips tangling together. I let her be in control. I wanted her to own me.

She allowed me to breath, releasing my lips, focusing all of her efforts to my pussy. The air around was buzzing with our desire. I wanted her to talk to me, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words - to ask. And all at once it didn't matter. Leah knew exactly what she was doing. Her hand, her lips, the gentle way her whole body was rocking me against her hips, I didn't need anything else to make me come. I was with her finally and that was enough.

She held me close, letting me whimper and pant through the aftershocks. She let me sink to the bed, where I slowly slid on my back. I watched her, on her knees above me. She watched me back, probably wondering where I wanted her to take me next.

I curled my finger at her, beckoning her to me. Her arms came down on either side of my head and then she was kissing me, deep and slow. The wetness between her legs brushed against my thigh.

I flipped myself over, rolling on top of her. I stopped just for a moment, watching the candle light dance across her gorgeous skin. I finally had her where I wanted her, naked and wet, for me. All of the things that had happened melted away. The hurt and the anger and the confusion were all gone and she was here with me now.

Leah gazed back at me, panting lightly. There truly was nothing to say. I wanted to make her come, plain and simple. I wanted to show her just how could it be - with me and only me.

She reached up and brushed my hair out of my face. I automatically leaned forward, the urgent need for her kiss gripping me again. Her lips were warm and soft and wet. They made me hungry for her, made me crave every bit of her body.

I lived out nearly every suppressed fantasy I had about Leah that night. I couldn't stop kissing her, our tongues sharing control. My lips searched the softness of her skin, every inch of her tattoo. I brushed over her perfect nipples, tracing the puckered curves. I fingered her, massaging her wet cunt. I tasted her, lapping up every drop, nibbling and nuzzling until she couldn't take anymore.

Leah returned to me, making me whimper and moan as I came, crying out over and over. Her mouth and her hands moved over every inch of my body.

The only marker of time was the wax accumulating on the silver tray. I glanced at it, just before my eyes slid closed. Leah and I had thoroughly exhausted each other with our final efforts, riding each other, our pussies grinding together in a desperate move to draw the other closer and closer.

I refused to let myself think about what had occurred. Instead I took stock of just how much I'd enjoyed it all. I loved the sounds of her panting breath, the taste of her skin, the softness of her lips. I wanted more, but I didn't let myself think that there would be another time. I had tonight and for the moment that would be enough.

I fell asleep in her bed that night, wrapped tightly in her arms and what I hoped would turn out to be her love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>so they did it. and they were both naked. they both enjoyed it. <strong>_

_**the redhead with maria is indeed victoria. just thought id throw that in there.**_

_**i imagine they danced to naughty girl, u already know by 112 and Lil Kim and T-Pain's Download. **_


	15. Chapter 15: I Can't Make You Love Me

_**Disclaimer: Versions of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer in another time and place. I am making them have lesbian sex with each other.**_

_**A/N: ive never posted two chapters in 12 hours before but you girls left me so many rocking reviews and so much love on the forum i just had to. i would really appreciate it if you gals gave erica (acireamos) and irene (rainydaygirl11) some extra volleyball butt loving. i asked them last minute beta this asap and they did, no questions asked. you girls rock. smoochies to stephie too for waiting for me while i posted to this. MWAH!**_

_**oh and OcherEyes21 asked me whether leah was a moaner or a screamer. shes a moaner for sure. she also says mutters "shit" and "fuck" a lot. yes, definitely a moaner.**_

_**sorry i ruined so many panties with the last chapter (im not really)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: I Can't Make You Love Me<strong>

_**"...i will lay down my heart and i'll feel the power, but you wont, no you wont..."**_

Ladies night changed everything between us. Going out on a school night was actually pretty stupid. Rose woke me up at five-thirty to get ready for work. I almost took a swing at her when she poked me. Leah was still wrapped around me, just the way I wanted; one hand nestled between my legs.

"Mama, give her ten more minutes," Leah murmured.

"Okaaay. Don't be late, Sweetie," Rosalie said, slipping out the door.

I sat up reluctantly and shifted to the edge of the bed. I spotted my tank top on Leah's desk.

"Where you going?" Leah asked. I looked over my shoulder to see Leah, with one eye open, gazing at me. "I got you for ten more minutes."

I lay back down so my face was level with her breasts. I couldn't resist sucking one of her delicious brown nipples into my mouth. "Nine and a half. You have a plan?" As I finished my sentence, Leah slowly rolled me on my back. She kissed her way down my body, explaining that she was interested in finding out just how many times she could make me come in nine minutes.

The answer was four.

The night and the first part of the morning had been everything I'd hoped for - well, for the most part. Leah had finally made love to me and she hadn't kicked me out afterward. She didn't open up to me all of a sudden or ask me if I wanted to "go steady", but things were still good in the morning and all the days leading up to Thanksgiving vacation. We didn't talk much, but we did spend a lot of time together. Time free of hostile tension.

Leah didn't exactly celebrate Thanksgiving, but since Alice and I were both leaving town to spend time with our families, she went back to Hawaii to see her friends.

For the first time in my life I had no interest in going home to see my mom. I didn't want to think about being away from the girls, having to self-service for four days and the thought of not seeing Leah literally made my chest hurt.

We didn't talk or text, but when I landed at LAX, it was Leah who was waiting for me in baggage claim. I returned the subtle smirk she gave me and took her out stretched hand. Instead of going straight home, where Alice and Rosalie were waiting for us, Leah took me to the beach. I think she wanted some time with me, away from the girls.

A friend of hers had a house in Malibu with a secluded driveway that led right out to the sand. We didn't have to deal with annoying stragglers on the pier or avoid any insistent homeless guys.

Leah executed a quick u-turn and backed her Bronco out onto the moonlit dunes. Once we were parked, I followed her in silence to the back of her truck where she had a few blankets waiting for us.

She sat down on the bumper pulling me between her legs. In one swift motion, she grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around my body. The flight had only been a little over an hour, but I was more than happy to stand and stretch my legs. Besides, Leah always seemed to have some sort of plan and I couldn't disagree with any plan that started with the two of us, alone at night, on the beach, face to face and inches apart.

I was starting to enjoy the silence between us. Alice was such a chatter box, which I loved too, but it was nice to have a pleasant contrast.

Los Angeles was so loud. Where we were, though, all I could hear was the crashing waves and our gentle breath.

A few moments of small talk wouldn't hurt though. "How was Hilo?" I murmured. My hands found their way up her thighs. I silently cursed the layers of fabric between us.

"It was alright." She gazed at my lips, licking her own. Her hands slowly came down to my waist. I tried to keep still while she was touching me, but it was so hard. I'd spent every free moment I had in the past four days thinking about her hands on my body. I'd spent a few minutes every chance I got touching myself, hoping we'd have more moments like this when I got back. I had to kiss her.

I leaned forward a bit and put my fingers under her chin. Our lips met and we both sighed, letting the other inside. My advance encouraged Leah to slowly push my shirt up over my breasts. My bra was right behind it, leaving my nipples exposed to the ocean breeze. Her warm fingers caressed them slowly. I whimpered into her mouth, the length of my body writhing between her legs.

Making sure the blanket was secure, I unzipped my jeans and shoved them down just above my knees. I wanted to show her exactly where I wanted her to go next. I didn't have any panties on. She broke from my lips and looked down quickly, then her eyes focused back on my mouth.

"You want me to touch your pussy, Baby?" she whispered.

I nodded, leaning my head to the side. My eyelids fell closed. Like Alice and Rose, Leah was a master of the little things. Each of them had their own special touch when it came to turning me on. Leah's specialty was the use of her mouth.

I held still while she slowly and gently pulled my bottom lip between her teeth. The light tugging turned into another heated kiss. I was completely lost to it. I wanted to come so badly, but I had to be patient, like always.

She softly sucked my tongue into her mouth and at that exactly moment her fingers began exploring my wet cunt.

There were so many things I wanted to say…

_I missed you._

_I can't keep myself from wanting you._

_I'm falling in love with you_.

And I could see it on her face too, not the love necessarily, but there were things she wanted to say. I could feel it. The way she touched me, the way she was making me come – the way she was gazing into my eyes as I trembled under her finger tips, all of those things conveyed to me that Leah felt for some reason she_ couldn't_ open up to me. Whatever those reasons were, they didn't stop her from wanting me.

We stayed out on the beach for a couple of hours, shoving more articles of clothing aside, taking turns making each other come, over and over while the moon moved across the sky. I adored her beautiful bronze pussy with my mouth until she forced me to stop. That's when we called it quits. She held my hand while she was behind the wheel, kissing my fingers and the back of my hand every so often. I didn't hold in my contented sighs.

The girls were already asleep when we got home, so Leah took me to bed. Her bed. As I fell asleep, tucked into the curve of her body, I was so happy that things between us hadn't unraveled while I was away. In the days to come I was even more relieved to see that the change was becoming permanent.

When Leah was home, she joined Rose and I on our afternoon runs. She kept me company while I cooked and while I graded term papers. I loved having her around. If Rose made me feel loved and Alice made me feel wanted, the way Leah made me feel was a special combination of both. She was slightly possessive, but in a good way and she made me feel like a porn star every time she got her hands on me.

Things were so different when we would all play together now. She never said so, but Leah always seemed to want to fuck me first and when I was with Alice or Rose it was obvious she loved watching me come.

I started spending every night in her bed. If we all got each other off in Rose's room or downstairs, Leah would take me to her bed afterward so we could spend the night alone. In spite of the new terms of out relationship, we stuck to our vow of relative silence. It was a little strange, but Leah seemed to like it that way. I liked her happy. A happy Leah was a horny Leah and a horny Leah made for a very satisfied Bella.

When she was on set for long periods of time, I continued to send her pictures of myself tugging on my nipples or rubbing my wet pussy. If Alice and Rose were home when I got back from school, I'd excuse myself, telling them I just needed to change. I guess I shouldn't have kept it from them, but it seemed to make Leah happy so I didn't see the harm. Leah always came home ready to play even if she was exhausted.

We were taking pretty good care of each other, really and all four of us were reaping the benefits. Alice and Rose were now visibly at ease when Leah and I were in the room together. I hadn't realized the affect our "deal" was having on them. They spent more time alone, just the two of them and that seemed to make them happier as well.

Things were good, extremely good, but everyone knows all good things must come to and. Our end came on December 21st.

It was a Sunday afternoon. I was flying to Forks the following night to spend Christmas with Charlie. Leah was heading home in the morning to see her mom. Rose and I had just come back from a run. Leah was home, but she felt like sleeping in. I didn't argue. Rose ran straight to the shower when we got back and I wandered to the kitchen for something to drink.

Leah was sitting at the kitchen table. Something was wrong. She was sulking, mulling over something pretty hard. She was wearing an intense scowl and twirling her cell phone on its covered corner.

She and I were pretty comfortable now and even though I knew she wouldn't open up completely, I had to give it a try.

I walked over and kissed her on the forehead. She didn't move.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked. I walked over to the fridge and started scanning the shelves. I wasn't in the mood for water.

"I don't want to talk about it," Leah said, keeping her eyes on the table.

I'm proud to say that I didn't give the next words that came out of my mouth any thought. If I had, if I'd taken a moment to select them, put them in order and let them out of my mouth at an audible volume, I don't think I would have ever been able to forgive myself.

In the minutes that followed, I acted - irrationally, because I didn't understand. Leah's life was perfect. She loved her work. She had _three_ girlfriends who loved the hell out of her, friends who would drive the coast just to see her. She could jet set to Hawaii whenever she wanted. Here I was just trying to show her some affection and she's pushing me away. It made me angry that she was still moody and closed off. It made me angry, but that was no excuse for what I said or did.

"Shocker. What did Emily do now?" I mocked openly and then I froze, horrified.

I glanced over my shoulder. Leah was still looking down, but her eyes were closed.

"You have no know idea what you're talking about," she growled.

I snapped.

I slammed the fridge door and turned around. She still wouldn't look at me, but her eyes were open.

"And I wonder why that is, Leah. It's hard to know anything about someone when they never talk to you."

"Shut up," Leah whispered.

"Why? Cause you know I'm right? What? What happened? Emily sneezed and a _guy_ handed her a tissue so you freaked out?"

"No." Her voice was still low.

I don't know whether I was PMSing or maybe there was something bothering me about our relationship that I'd been refusing to deal with, something that I was ignoring and was secretly eating at me, but I didn't back down. And the longer I stood my ground the harder I found it to keep my mouth shut.

"It has to be Emily. I mean she's only reason in the world for you ever to be upset." She kept staring at the table. "No? Well maybe it's Sam then," she closed her eyes slowly, but kept her head down. "It's Sam. Probably showed Emily all the ways he can fuck her that you can't." Shook her head, gritting her teeth. I had no idea what the fuck was wrong with me, but I couldn't stop myself.

"It's me then." She looked at me. _Bingo_. That's what really set me off. I'll admit it, before I was just being a bitch. I was prodding her on purpose because I loved her and I hated that things made her upset and I hated it even more that she wouldn't talk to me. It killed me that she wouldn't trust me.

"So it's me. Great. What did I do now, Leah?" I saw Alice creeping towards me slowly. "Let me see. I cook for you everyday. I wait up for you every night. What else? I do your laundry –" yeah I know. It had gotten to that point. "I let you have me anyway you want me, whenever you want me. I love you, clearly more than I should. Man, I am a shitty girlfriend."

In an instant she was on her feet, almost knocking over the chair.

"You are not _my_ fucking girlfriend." She didn't yell, but there was force and volume behind her words. She meant it. I was back on the stairs that night. It was happening all over again. Nothing had changed at all, just Leah's demeanor. She had learned to love having sex with me, but she didn't love me. She didn't feel shit for me. I was so stupid. So blind.

"Of course. I'm sorry I said anything. Here, I'm gonna go shower. I'll be waiting for you, on your bed when you're in the mood again." I was yelling at this point. Rose came into the kitchen. Seeing Alice behind me, she moved to stand behind Leah. They weren't taking sides. Just getting ready for one of us to throw a punch. Alice touched my arm, trying to calm me down, but I ignored her.

"You know what B - Fuck you. You have no idea what you're talking about," Leah shouted back.

"And why would I? You don't. Fucking. Talk to me. How_ could_ I know?"

"You're serious? When have you ever _tried_ to talk to me?" She knew exactly when. She back peddled the moment I opened my mouth. "Recently."

"Right –"

"But really, when was the last time you pulled your naked ass off me and said hey 'Leah lets have a chat?'. I wasn't_ talking _cause I was too busy fucking you to sleep and keeping you from getting raped by your co-workers. What makes today different, B? Huh? Why all of a sudden do you give a shit about me?"

The tears were streaming down my face, now. I couldn't hold them in. "Fuck you," I seethed. How could she possibly think that I didn't care about her.

"Sweetie—" Alice pulled me closer, but I yanked my arm away.

"No. Screw this." I took off for my room before she could get another grip on my arm.

There were some slamming of doors. Some loud voices coming from downstairs and in the hall, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy, rocking myself, sobbing. I had no idea what to do. I didn't want to leave.

After a few minutes of bizarre silence Rosalie cracked open my door.

"Sweetie?" I didn't say anything. She came in anyway. She crouched down in front of me. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"She… didn't tell you?"

"No. Bella, what happened?"

"Shit. I don't even know. I –just. Rose, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have argued with her like that I just – I didn't –"

"Bella—" she came and sat next to me on the bed and put her arm around me. "Don't apologize."

"No really, Rose. I am so sorry. Leah and I – I should go."

"Bella no. Please. We don't want you to leave. Leah doesn't want you to leave. She's just—"

"See – she won't talk to me. We're just gonna end up right back here. It's not fair to you and Alice. You guys shouldn't have to be in the middle like this."

"Listen. Go home, see your dad and when you come back we'll all talk about it. Please, Bella. We really don't want you to leave. You two just had a fight. That happens. You and I had a fight. Remember? We got over it."

I did remember. Rose and Alice had hurt me and I was angry. But the difference was Rosalie wouldn't move on until we resolved it. Rose talked to me. I knew if things mended between Leah and I it would be because Rose had forced her to be civil, not because Leah and I really talked. But Rose did have one point. I didn't want to leave her and Alice. And I didn't want to do it in a traumatic hurry.

I took a deep breath, wiping my nose. "Okay, just please. Don't talk to Leah on my behalf anymore. If she has something to say to me, if she suddenly decides to grow a soul she can talk to me to my face."

"Fine," Rosalie chuckled. "I promise. Just please don't go. Okay?"

"Okay," I sighed, trying to choke back the rest of my tears.

Rose got me into the shower and then afterwards she sat with me in my room. She watched movies on my laptop while I snoozed with my head in her lap. When I woke up, Alice ordered us pizza for dinner. I came downstairs debating on whether or not to just eat in my room. It didn't matter though. Leah was already gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>okay i know things are a little emo right now, but i think most of you know im not a big fan of drawing the real pain out. the next chapter is one of my favorites and it is not a wrist slitter i promise. just hang in there with me. <strong>_


	16. Chapter 16: Pictures of You

_**Disclaimer: Versions of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer in another time and place. I am making them have lesbian sex with each other.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**this chapter is the longest so far and maybe my favorite. oh i just dont know. thank you to erica and irene for looking this beast over. it took us a while, but we did it. YAY. i just wanna show some loving to ONLabbit, Twilightboy, Harlow, bethbluth and Hunterhunting. you guys have just made my week. Flor, where the fuck are you? Mila, im sorry i made you cry. Whitemocha, youre cute! Angelface, I love you. Touch me! Aiden, you are the only chinaidian**_ _**man for me. ill love you always.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Pictures of You<strong>

_**...i've been living so long with my pictures of you that i almost believe that the pictures are all i can feel...**_

I always seemed to handle my misery the same way. I'd give myself a few good hours, at most a day to sulk, or scream and cry. Then whatever feelings I hadn't dealt with I shoved aside and moved on to happier things. The problem with this was I often left things unresolved.

At the moment I had an even bigger problem. Not only was I not dealing with my problem, but I had left town. I didn't have to look at Rose or Alice, our house, our beds, or Leah for two whole weeks. I could escape for a little while to Forks and to Dad, but I knew when I came back to Los Angeles I was going to have to face Leah and find some way to deal.

I had my dad to thank for my current distraction. Charlie was the most predictable person I had ever encountered. He'd had the same four pairs of Wranglers for the past ten years. Every Saturday he fished. Every Thursday he had coffee ice cream for dessert. "Well, Hell," was his curse phrase of choice. He didn't smoke, but he drank two beers every night before bed and he smiled about once every five years.

But he was smiling now. Well more like smirking at my reflection in the mirror. I was standing in the bathroom we shared whenever I came to see him. My hand was frozen on the toothbrush that was frozen in my mouth. The toothpaste was starting to drip.

Moments before he'd asked me if I had plans for the day.

"Of course not," I teased. "You're the only person I know in this whole state." My stomach twitched involuntarily. That wasn't exactly true. I knew a few Native American guys – and a girl who lived in Washington state. I just didn't know where. If I did of course, they – she wouldn't want to see me. I blinked focusing back on my dad.

"Why, what's up?" I urged.

"Well...I wanted you to meet my girlfriend."

That's when I froze and when dad actually smiled, a little. The corners of his soft brown eyes crinkled a bit as the right side of his mouth turned up. The news and the smirk were beyond unusual. "That shocking to think your old man's dating?"

I spit and chuckled. "Well since you mention it –". We both laughed. He stood there while I rinsed my mouth out and gave me the abridged-Charlie-like version of the story. His new lady friend, Sue, was widower. She lived down on the nearby reservation and she had two kids around my age. Charlie's best friend Billy also had a little crush on her. They had a falling out over the lady's affections, but Dad won her hand. Him and Billy had since made up.

I realized I needed to call home more.

"So d'you wanna head over there for lunch?"

"Sure," I said with a smile. He nodded back and left me to get dressed. I didn't take long.

I rode shotgun in Dad's cruiser. As we drove I looked at the wet, half frozen countryside. I was secretly grateful my dad hadn't fought for custody. I loved my father, but Forks was fucking cold.

We passed out of the small town and continued for another twenty minutes or so to the coast. I'd remembered being by this way one time. I was thirteen. Dad had to pick up something from a friend of his, probably Billy, but I'd stayed in the car.

Soon we arrived at Sue's. The house was cute - an old, dusty red rancher that was in the process of renovations. You could clearly see that the original porch had recently been replaced and construction on at least one additional room had begun on the right side of the house.

There was a brand new black Jetta in the dirt driveway. I wondered for a moment whether this was a windfall from her husband's death or whether Dad was using some of the child support he didn't have to pay anymore to treat his girlfriend. Either way it didn't matter, especially when I saw the look on his face when Sue came out on the front porch.

Apparently Charlie and I had similar taste in sarcastic Native American women. I could feel the smile spread across my face. Sue was such a Mom, wiping her hands on an apron that said "I love my kids… Sometimes." She had very pretty round face brightened by a warm smile. The look was made complete with a Rodham-Clinton haircut.

"Officer, are you lost?" she teased. Dad blushed to purple. I had to laugh. Someone was actually flirting with him.

We walked up the porch and Sue waited patiently for a proper introduction.

"Just came to see if you wanted to take in another kid. She's not much for heavy lifting, but you can put her to work in the kitchen," Dad said. It was one of the longer sentences I'd ever heard him utter. He must really like this woman.

"Perfect, I could use some help. Bella, I'm Sue." Her outstretched hand was coupled with a dimpled grin. I felt instantly welcomed.

"Hi." I took her hand and she quickly pulled me close, lacing her arm with mine.

"Come on in. We _do_ have some cooking to do." Dad and I followed Sue into her newly remodeled kitchen. Lunch was nearly done, but the preparations for a massive Christmas dinner seemed to be under way as well.

Sue reached into the fridge, pulled out a beer which she promptly handed to Charlie, then sent him towards the living room and his midday SportsCenter. The whole exchange was quick and natural. He blushed again when she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, but beyond the embarrassment of being treated like a toddler in front of his own kid, he looked extremely happy. I liked Sue already.

"How are you with frying?" She nodded towards a huge metal bowl topped with chicken breast covered in floured seasonings. Sue got right back to work mixing dough for pie crust.

"I think I can manage," I said brightly.

"Good. My bum kids forgot my pie fruit for tomorrow. Sent Marley to the store and Junior insisted on going too so I wouldn't put him to work." I laughed out loud at her tone. Sue _was_ such a Mom. Her humorous contempt for her kids was something I'd missed from my own mom. I was glad Charlie had her. She was clearly taking better care of him than anyone ever had.

"That's them now." I turned my head in the direction the sound. The front door opened and I could hear muttering and a lot of laughter, followed by some more muttering. "Sethie! Leah Marie! Get your asses in here! Come meet Charlie's daughter!" Sue yelled.

My head whipped back towards the counter and then I froze. My whole body went rigid except my eyelids, which actually started twitching.

_There's no way. There is no, no fucking way._

"Ma, calm down," the voice I knew all too well, grew closer then entered the room. I couldn't help the way my body reacted. My palms started sweating and anxiety gripped my chest. I closed my eyes tightly and bit down on my lip.

"Bella, this is my boy Seth –" I swallowed then whipped around, forcing a relaxed smile.

Seth huffed, smiling. Leah gasped and turned an interesting shade of green. It was Leah all right. My Leah. Our Leah.

"—And my Marley, Leah."

"Marley?" My arched eyebrow was a challenge to Leah, not her mother. Leah knew it.

"It's a stupid nickname she has for me –" she trailed off just as shocked as I was.

"Of all the white dudes in all of the world –" Seth barked.

"Young man. Watch your mouth," Sue scolded. Seth walked over to me and draped his huge arm around my shoulder. It was nice to see him again, but Leah was still standing there looking at me and that sucked all the nice out of the room.

"Mommy. Do you have any idea who this is?"

"Um yes, Junior. I do."

"Well in that case. Let me introduce myself. Bella is it?" I nodded, yes. Half laughing, half trying to keep my nerves from making me puke. "Excellent. Bella, Harold Seth Clearwater Jr. And please let me introduce you to my sister. Leah Marie Elizabeth Clearwater. The only." Sue glanced at Seth like he was nuts and then over to Leah who was also fighting the urge not to choke on the awkward air in the room.

"Bella. I'm sorry. My children usually behave like normal human beings. I'm not sure what's gotten into them today." Seth was almost on the floor laughing now.

"Oh shut up Junior. – Ma this is B," Leah said, avoiding my eyes.

"So? Oh, OH! Your B?"

Leah cringed before she spoke again. "Yeah Ma. That B."

I saw the weight of the recognition flash over Sue's face. It was gone quickly, but it was there. She knew WAY more about my relationship with her daughter than I think her or Leah would ever let on. Just as soon as the anxiety flashed over her eyes, it disappeared.

Sue cleared her throat and wiped her hands on her apron. "Well great. Marley –pies," Sue said ditching the dough. Patting us both on the shoulder, she dragged Seth to the living room to entertain Charlie. I don't know if she was trying to give Leah and I few moments or what, but I took a stab at it anyway.

"Your B, huh? I was under the impression I wasn't your anything."

Right on cue Leah said nothing. So I gave up. I finished the chicken and after she as done mixing a first round of dough, she made some salad and rolls for lunch.

I thought lunch was going to be a nightmare, but Sue seemed to know exactly what to say to keep things going. I watched her and Leah carefully though. Leah would tense every time Sue addressed me. Clearly she was paranoid that I would let some bit of information slip or that Sue would tell me something I was never meant to know. I also paid very close attention to what kinds of questions Sue asked. I was interested to see just how much Dad had told her about me and just how much came from Leah. I listened for tidbits of information that could have only come from within the walls of my house.

It was perfectly awkward, but we made it through the meal. Seth and Sue picked up any lulls in the conversation and Leah managed to engage Dad in a way he could handle.

Dad had to swing by the station and even though I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about the afternoon, I was dying for a nap. After we ate we decided to head home.

I excused myself for the restroom right before we left. I could have held it, but I was so glad or I would be later, that I'd decided that my bladder did not have the strength of thirty minutes.

In the dimly lit hallway I could see artfully mounted photographs lining the wall. I figured family portraits, just like my school pictures that lined Dad's mantel, but I was wrong. Sort of.

The first photograph was a black and white piece of gorgeous young woman, She sat against a white back drop. The lack of color was a stark contract to her copper skin. She was nude, her body wrapped around itself, her long hair sweeping over knees, trailing all the way down to her ankles.

The next photograph was of the same girl, still nude, this time a close up of her back, shoulder and her shadowed face filled the frame. From the kitchen to the bathroom there were ten photos. All the same gorgeous figure, all Leah.

It took me a moment to realize why these photos were so interesting to me. The fifth picture I knew I had seen before. But I couldn't figure out where. I racked my brain trying to place the image. I slipped into the bathroom. Suddenly while I was watching my hands, I gasped, the pieces coming together.

Those weren't pictures Leah had taken to share with her mom. They were part of a national campaign for a new line of Dove body lotions. Another bizarre bit to add to the list. I didn't know how often or when but Leah was modeling, professionally. I stored this info away. It would keep me company while I'd tried to sleep over the next few weeks.

It wasn't a big deal, but just a further testament to the fact that no matter how intimate we'd been I knew absolutely nothing about her.

I'll admit was a little sad to leave Sue's place. Obviously things were fucked up between Leah and I. The last time I'd seen her I told her I loved her and she essentially spat in my face, slapping me with rejection. But the masochist in me wanted to stay. I loved Seth. He was hilarious. And I wanted to be around Leah. Unfortunately Leah and I had crossed over to that point where I wanted her to be the one to comfort and hold me. It used to be Rose. I would happily turn to her to heal my emotional wounds. Now I _wanted_ it to be Leah. I was so angry with her still. The pain was still raw, but she was the only one I wanted to touch me. She was the only one I wanted to tell me things would be okay. She was the only one who could make me believe that it was true.

But she wouldn't do that and I knew that meant things between us would_ not_ be okay. I would have happily spent the afternoon curled up in her lap watching TV and snoozing. Instead I spent the afternoon on Dad's couch, reading and drifting in and out of a restless sleep. I wanted to text the girls, but I just didn't have it in me. It was a long afternoon, evening and even a longer, lonely night.

Dad stopped me on my way up to bed. "You mind if we head back over there tomorrow? She does a big thing with the cousins and all I –" Christmas Eve wasn't exactly bumping in the Swan house so there was no reason to object.

"Dad of course. Sue's great. We can absolutely go." _Oh and I'm psycho and I want to stare at Leah all day. _

A few minutes later I was changed - into an Alice t-shirt and pair of Rose's sweats, and I lay in bed looking at my phone.

_**I love you. Goodnight**__, _I typed on my blackberry. I addressed it to Rosalie and Alice. My finger lingered over the send button, but for some reason I didn't press it. I made one quick correction and before I could rethink it, I hit send.

Within minutes I got replies. Three of them.

My whole family consisted of four people. Eight if I could included Alice, Rose, Emmett and Angela in the mix.

Leah's family and group of friends that were treated like family, numbered twenty. I was in Sue's kitchen at 10 am mixing pie filings and I was most certainly not alone.

Dad and I were the first to arrive. Shortly after, Jake's friend Quil and his girlfriend Claire arrived with Quil's mother followed by Paul and Jake's sister Rachel and then Jake himself, who'd brought his father. My father's best friend, Billy Black.

"All the white boys in Washington and Ma Sue is dating your Daddy," Jake's booming laughter nearly shook the house. The comment got him three smacks on the back of the head.

The rest of the boys with parents and siblings trickled in as the day went on. Sue had the best house on the reservation for entertaining. And she was the best cook.

Claire and I were on pies and cookies. Rachel and Sue were finishing up the random bits of the actual meal. Leah was playing hostess, making sure the guys weren't tearing up the house. She came in and out the kitchen periodically, grabbing napkins or plates of snacks that Claire and I had finished arranging. If I hadn't seen the boys eat a cow a piece when they had been down to visit I would have actually thought they were about to ruin their dinner, but this was all just a warm up.

I tried my hardest to enjoy myself, but constant glimpses of her body or her silky hair out of the corner of my eye always reminded me exactly where I was and whose eye contact I was trying to avoid and desperately craving.

I only had myself to blame. It was my fault and my fault alone that I was pissed at her all over again. I decided to torture myself and ignore the replies to my texts until the morning. Either way I knew I wouldn't have had a good night's sleep.

There were only a few ways things could go. Leah would ignore my text and that would make me upset and even more restless. Or she would reply. Considering the circumstances there was no reply - nothing that could be said via text that would erase everything that had happened between us. There was no emoticon that said _I love you, I never meant to hurt you, I'll never do it again._

I woke up to Charlie knocking softly on my door. I took a quick shower and being all together too lazy, knowing I'd be put work in Sue's kitchen all day I threw on a comfy green thermal, my favorite pair of jeans and my glasses. Unfortunately Alice had talked me into a pair of Uggs. They were hideous, but they were warm and comfortable enough to stand in all day.

I focused on getting ready and I didn't brave looking at my phone until I was buckled into the cruiser. There were three replies.

Rosalie wrote: _**I love you too sweetie. Can't wait to see you again. Call me if you get bored.**__  
><em>And then a text from Alice: _**Miss your sweet pussy. Call me when you're available for a little phone sex.**_  
>And then one final text message from Leah: <em><strong>I'm not sure that you do. Goodnight.<strong>_

All three responses were perfect. Love from Rosalie, a display of perpetual horniness from Alice and further assurance that any effort on Leah was wasted.

Sprinkling cinnamon on a fresh batch of Snickerdoodles I found myself wondering why I cared for her so much. It wasn't that I couldn't identify the feelings. I loved Leah, just as I loved Alice and Rosalie. I loved the way she made me feel and I loved being able to make her smile, but why. It had been nearly six month and even though I was standing in her mother's kitchen garnishing her favorite cookies I still knew nothing about the real Leah.

She was just as sweet and funny around her family and friend as she had been with us. It was genuine. She was great with Charlie, not forcing him into useless chitchat. I just couldn't understand why she and I couldn't seem to make things work at all.

I finished the cookies. Sue gave me a plate so I could bring them out to the boys.

I turned towards the door when Sue stopped me. "Bella, honey. Bring Marley her phone." Her hand was extended, holding the iPhone out to me. Her head was down though focused on the beginnings of an enormous vat of gravy.

"Sure." I gripped the plate in my left hand and grabbed the phone with my right. I made it about two feet into the hall before I almost dropped the phone and the cookies.

There were two text alerts from Alice, but that's not what caught my attention. The image on the wallpaper was a picture of me. I was laying on my stomach in bed. My cut off sweatshirt was pushed up over my breast that I had intentionally pushed together on the sheets. My boobs looked huge, but you couldn't see my nipples, thank God. I'd kept my glasses on under the suspicion that she liked them and I was leaning forward slightly, blowing Leah a kiss.

I remembered taking the picture. She'd sent me a text telling me how shitty things were on set that day. I wanted to cheer her up. That night when she got home she showed me just how much she'd liked the picture and the five others I'd sent her that afternoon. I never thought to ask what she did with all of those pictures, but I knew now at least what she did with one of them. I just had no idea why.

"Eh! Bella!" I blinked and looked up quickly searching out the source of the voice. Jake sat on the couch, Leah tucked comfortably into his side. She was looking at me curiously. "Whatcha got on that plate there?"

"Oh, sorry. Um- here." I handed Jake the plate of cookies and Leah her phone. Before Leah and I could make the most awkward of eye contact, I spun around and booked it back to the kitchen. I did not want to be standing in front of her when she realized what I had just seen on her phone.

"Thank you, hun," Sue said. She was pulling off her apron and wiping her hands. "Can you handle the gravy?"

"Sure," I took a deep breath and forced a smile. "I think Charlie misses you too." She laughed, swatting me on the butt on her way out the door.

My mind was racing. I knew Leah liked the pictures I sent her, but to have one on her phone – I didn't even know what to think about. I picked up the large spoon, ready to settle in for several more hours of emotional torture. Before I could begin to pick at the scab, Claire caught my attention, tensing up as she peered out the window.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Emily's here," Claire said quietly. Before I could stop myself I leaned over looking out the window just in time to see the end of a long black mane trailing up the front porch. Right behind it was Sam.

"Hmmph," I muttered turning back to the gravy. The doorbell rang and we heard Seth run to answer it. There were a volley of pleasant hellos, Seth inviting Sam to join them in the living room and mentioning to Emily that Rachel and Claire were in the kitchen. He didn't mention me. I took a deep breath, ready for another weird moment.

I turned as Emily entered the kitchen. Luckily I held in my gasp. Emily was pretty, tall with perfectly shaped body. Her face though was massively scarred. The entire right side was distorted, the skin puckered in patterns of what looking like burn scars and scratches. She was smiling though, playfully pulling Rachel in for a hug. Her face was clearly something she was comfortable with.

"This is Bella. Charlie's daughter," Rachel said.

"And Leah's roommate?" Emily said holding out her hand. Her tone was not cute. Instantly I could feel my face drawing together defensively.

I shook her hand and said, "Charlie's daughter most importantly, but yes, Leah's roommate as well."

Emily just smiled and shrugged then turned to Claire. I wanted to slap her, but then again I would be much of an upstanding human being if I slapped a pregnant girl. Emily made a show of taking off her jacket and that was when my eyes were forced away from her face down to her massive stomach. Emily was easily eight months pregnant.

"Expecting?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, Leah didn't tell you? Yeah, any day now. I'm ready to pop." She rubbed her belly lovingly, ever the proud Mama.

_What the fuck?_

"I'm gonna go say hi to Sue. I'll be back."

"Take your time," Claire said with a fake smile that Emily didn't catch. I turned towards the gravy, trying not to laugh. Claire must have been counting or listening for confirmation that Emily was out of earshot, because almost on cue she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to sit at the table in the far corner of the kitchen, Rachel right on her heels.

"So she's a bitch, right?" she whispered.

"Um- yeah. Leah dated her?" I asked. No wonder Leah was all fucked up.

"Oh you have no idea. Okay so here's what happened –" I sat there enthralled as Rachel and Claire plied me with about ten years worth of dirt.

Leah had figured out that she liked girls early on and Emily had been the first object of her affection. Afraid of what her parents would say and what Emily might do, she kept her feelings to herself and started dating Jake, who she apparently gave her virginity to. Emily started going out with Sam, who it turns out, is Jake's cousin. Sam was a few years older than them, but at the time he was the reservations golden boy, so Emily's grandmother didn't mind that Sam was old enough to be in college, while Emily was only fifteen.

One day, during the fall of their senior year, Sam showed up at their school to pick up Emily on his motorcycle. He was drunk. They made it out of the parking lot, but didn't get much further before Sam wrecked his bike and Emily's face. He has some cuts, but apparently from the way they went over, Emily braced his fall.

The weeks and months that followed were miserable for the entire reservation. Every pulled together to pay for her medical bills. Leah was beside herself. That was when she ended things with Jake. Leah would spend hours by Emily's side while she was being nursed back to health, Claire said.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but Paul said Leah just snapped one day and confessed her love for Emily. I guess at first Emily was shocked and a little weirded out, but she had seen just how much Leah cared for her. You know, how she'd been there everyday."

"Yeah, Sam's stupid ass. He didn't visit Emily in the hospital _once_. He said it hurt too much, but we all knew he was just being a pussy. He didn't want to face up to the fact that it was his fault she was in there," Rachel added.

"Geez, so then what happened?" I laughed at myself at little, realizing just how wrapped I was in the story.

"Well Leah told her mom first that she thought she might be gay and that she was really scared cause of what Senior would do," Claire continued.

"Why, what was up with her dad?" I asked.

"Well you know there's only like twelve of us," Rachel laughed. "And I mean some of them don't care, but the rest of our parents want us to marry within the tribe, you know."

"That make sense," I nodded for her to continue.

"Well my parents and the Clearwater were so excited when Leah and Jake got together. I mean Jake's next in line for Chief and Leah's like our strong princess. So of course they were hoping they'd have a bunch of babies and what not."

We all giggled at the thought, Leah as a mom and wife, to Jake no less, was a little ridiculous.

"But Sue was cool with it. Talked Senior off the ledge and even got Emily's grandmother to come around."

Rachel and Claire continued on with their story and I nodded, totally caught up in the drama of it all.

Things started off well for Emily and Leah, but for some reason Emily wouldn't let Sam go.

"It was weird to watch. She was all dedicated to Leah, but every time Sam would come around someone would always catch Emily staring at him," Rachel told me. Leah couldn't understand how Emily had forgiven him, but she had.

Finally Leah, realizing that Sam might always be an issue, Leah packed up her Bronco and her girlfriend and left for LA.

"So what happened? Sam was out of the picture," I prodded. That's when things got interesting.

Rachel and Claire paused dramatically and looked at each other before Claire turned back to me. "Back in March, Emily came home to see her Grandma and well – Sam was waiting for her."

"Get the fuck out," I hissed. I had a feeling, but to hear it confirmed –

"Ha. I know right. And it wasn't like some drunken one night hook up. She was at his house for like three days or something like that. She wasn't taking Leah's calls or anything and the whole time Leah's thinking Emily's grandmother is deathly ill."

"Yeah, what about that?" I asked.

"She ain't sick. She is healthier than you and me. Just did a 10k fun run in Seattle not three weeks ago," Rachel said.

"What?" I felt my face drop with disgust.

"Yup. Leah's thinking she's gonna have to help with funeral arrangements and Emily's here shacking up with Sam. So anyway. Mid-july Emily gets busted by your other roommate?" She peered at me questioning the term.

I laughed, shaking my head at her. "Sure, roommate works fine."

"Well your roommate Rosalie, busted her making an appointment with a baby doctor. Emily'd been covering everything up pretty well, but I mean it's hard to hide a freaking pregnancy from people you live with. So yeah, they kicked her out."

"Wow," I leaned back in my chair.

"The worst part was I heard she was apologizing to Leah and stuff, but not. Like she basically told her she loved her, but she couldn't really expect her to spend the rest of her life with a woman. Leah was pretty messed up about the whole thing," Claire said.

"So Emily moved out –" Rachel commented slowly.

"And I moved in."

"Yeah. Emily's been being a mando bitch ever since. There was some serious drama for a while, but Sam's family and all the elders were just excited about the baby so everyone just kinda got over it. And he proposed to her so you know, everything's forgiven. But she still acts like she's better than all of us cause she got pregnant first," Rachel's tone dripped with venom for the girl. No one likes a braggart.

"But don't worry. I'm about to steal her thunder." Claire leaned back in her chair, rubbing her stomach.

"Claire, you're pregnant?" I gasped. She was barely showing. Unintentionally I searched her hand for a ring. I let out a small sigh of relief when I saw the gold band on the forth finger. Not that it really matter, but she couldn't be any older than eighteen.

"Yes ma'am. Twins. Emily doesn't know though yet. I can't wait to tell her to suck it."

"Quil's a proud papa already," Rachel giggled.

"How's the gravy girls?" Our heads all whipped toward Sue, who was standing in the doorway, unimpressed with our lack of commitment to Christmas dinner.

"Sorry," Claire shrugged with a guilty smile.

"It's okay. Go take the break," She nodded towards the living room. We all jumped up and scurried away before she changed her mind.

I was glad to get a break from cooking and baking, but I wasn't so jazzed however, to see Leah cornered by Emily near the window. Rachel and Claire instantly retreated to the laps of their significant others. I was torn between the arm of Charlie's chair and the vacant spot on the couch next to Jake.

Emily made up my mind for me. I watched as she gently, but almost mockingly ran her finger down Leah's cheek. Leah pulled her face away, gripping Emily's wrist. I didn't know exactly what to do, but I had to do something. Leah owned me a HUGE explanation, but there was no excuse for Emily to rub whatever feelings she knew Leah still had in her face.

I took a deep breath and started across the room. I was taking a huge gamble. If my little plan of rescue worked I'd be forced to keep up the charade for the rest of the night, if not for the rest of my stay in Forks. But my feet were already moving. I didn't think, just acted the way I knew I should.

When I reached them my arm automatically went to Leah's waist. She started a bit, but relaxed when she realized it was me.

"Hey honey," I kissed her softly on the neck. "Food's almost ready. How are things going?"

"Good. Um- this is Emily." Leah spoke cautiously, but her arms came around me and she pulled me closer.

"Yes ,we've met," I said, trying to remain calm. I was still pissed at Leah, but I wanted to claw Emily's eyes out for hurting her.

"We have. Bella, enjoying the mattress I left for you?" Emily challenged.

Deliberately I looked at Leah, gazing at her bottom lip which I suddenly really wanted to suck on, if only to shut Emily up. "Not really," I said slowly. I realized then that Leah was looking at me too, gazing at my mouth. "I don't sleep on it much. I typically spend the night else where."

It had only been four days, but the second her lips touched mine I knew just how much I'd missed her. I was so angry with myself. I couldn't seem to stop what I was doing. I missed her taste, her smell, her soft skin. It didn't matter that we were in a room full of Leah's friends and family, not to mention my dad who was dating her mom. I missed kissing her and I didn't want to stop.

"Ahem," Emily coughed annoyed. I opened my eyes, blushing. I caught a glimpse of Jake and Embry quickly turning around on the couch. "Well, it seems like things have worked out nicely for you." She glared at Leah as if she had a right to be mad.

Charlie walked over to us then, quickly interrupting the pleasant conversation. He nodded to Emily, muttering something like "Nice to see you again," and then turned to Leah and I.

"Bells, I need you and Leah to do me a favor. I left Sue's gift at the house. Could you two go back and grab it?"

"Ah – sure," Leah said.

"I can't drive his cruiser. It's 'against the law' for a 'civilian' to operate it," I sighed.

"Oh, sure Charlie. Not a problem," Leah laughed.

"Thanks girls."

Leah and I didn't bother saying bye to Emily.

I felt slightly triumphant. Leah and I had just given the bitch a little taste of her own medicine. Once we were alone in Seth's truck though, all the pain Leah had caused me filled the air. We drove in silence the whole way, which just made things worse.

I knew she'd been hurt. I couldn't even imagine what I would do if my childhood sweetheart had behaved so cruelly towards me, but still, that wasn't an excuse. And now the situation between us had become all the more unbearable. I'd spent the last two days with her amazing family. She had a fucking picture of me on her phone. I'd swooped in and saved her from the dreaded ex. I told her I loved her via text and then that kiss – that kiss that made me knees weak and my panties a little more than damp. All of these things had happened, but still the silence in the truck stretched on.

We were finally alone. She had to know that I was on to at least some of Emily's bullshit, unless I wouldn't have stepped in the way I did. All of this and she still wouldn't talk to me. She still refused to open up.

We pulled up to my house and it occurred to me that I hadn't given her directions.

"On Monday, before you got back, we came over for lunch," she said quietly, staring straight ahead.

"But you still –" how had she not figured out I was Charlie's kid.

"You're dad's not exactly a chatter box," she replied, answering my unfinished question.

"Oh. That's true."

Leah followed me inside, but waited in the kitchen while I went up to Charlie's bedroom to get the ruby barrettes he'd been neatly wrapping the night before. It took everything I had not to stomp up the stairs and a little extra effort not to slam his bedoom door.

She was so – infuriating. I wanted to kill her.

I grabbed the small box and stormed back downstairs.

"You ready?' I growled looking at my feet. When Leah didn't answer, I looked up. She was playing with her fingernails. A little to her left, I noticed Dad had left the milk out. I set Sue's present down and walked across the room to rescue the abandoned carton. When I reached for it, Leah grabbed my wrist.

My nostrils flared. Her skin was like fire against mine. The small amount of moisture that had started to build a half hour earlier was now followed by a thorough rush. I had to get away from her.

"Let me go, please," I whispered.

"No," Leah murmured, turning my wrist slightly in her hand. She was looking down at my fingers.

I swallowed. The fire had spread all over my body. "Let. Me Go."

Leah's eyes met mine. They were burning just the same. "No." We both just stared at each other, neither of us breathing, neither of us moving. I hated her so much and wanted her even more.

She lunged for me, but I quickly I turned my head to the side. I couldn't handle her lips on mine. It was too much for me right now. Way too much. That didn't stop her, though.

She was at my neck, licking and biting. I don't know how sincere my struggle was, but I was trying to get away from her. It wasn't working. She pulled me closer, her kisses becoming more insistent. I was helpless against her. I'd missed her so much and I knew now that if I wanted Leah I would have to take her however I could get her, no matter how much it hurt.

Her hands went down to my jeans and she started to undo my top button.  
><em><br>When this is over she is gonna walk away_, I told myself. _This is going to hurt_. I pushed her back against the counter. I think the both of us thought I meant to stop but I didn't. Instead I popped the button on her jeans and tugged the zipper down so hard that fabric was yanked instantly off her hips. I spun her around just as quickly pulled her pants down to her knees. She didn't have any panties on.

I pressed her into the counter, grinding my zipper into her ass. She moaned, the first genuine moan of frustration I'd ever elicited from her. I liked it.

With more skill than I knew I had I grabbed Leah's hair in my fist and yanked her head back against my shoulder. My other hand shot down in front, instantly finding the soft wetness between her legs. I knew then I wasn't the only one affected by that kiss. Too bad the affect on Leah was only physical.

She gasped and whimpered this time, struggling to breathe. I was relentless, rubbing her swollen clit fiercely, teasing her with my fingers. I stroked down the hood with my middle and forefinger, ignoring the tip and massaging the length, a little something Alice had taught me.

Leah stuttered a few incomprehensible words, her body trembling against mine. She turned her head then and tried to kiss me.

"No," I growled, pulling harder on her hair. I knew I was being rough, but I didn't give a shit. She was due a little pain and I was in no mood to be gentle or patient with her. But of course she didn't mind. The tighter I gripped her hair, the louder she moaned and the more she ground her pussy into my hand.

I loved the sounds that she was making, but for some reason I was so angry that she was experiencing this kind of pleasure. Something had told me that I was the only one who had ever made her feel this way and still I knew she wouldn't open up.

I pulled my hand away from her clit and braced it on the small of her back. I bent her over the counter the way she had done to me that night on the porch. I moved so quickly that my fingers were inside her, fucking her dripping pussy from behind before she could make a move to protest. She seemed to enjoy this even more.

"Bella -," she whimpered. She'd never said my name before. I thought I was about to lose it, but I was instantly calm. I knew in some way the tables had turned.

"You still think I don't love you?" I growled. She didn't respond, realizing her mistake. The tables turned, yet again. I ignored the few tears that ran down my face and continued to fuck her, at times letting her ride my fingers at will. I only let her come once. Just as I felt the muscles inside her clench and sudden rush of moisture, I pulled my hand out.

I backed away, refusing to look at her as she quickly stood up and started adjusting her jeans.

I licked my fingers, having missed the taste of the rest of her. "I don't know how I could either, but I do." I didn't bother waiting for a response. I grabbed Sue's gift and went outside to wait by the truck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ok. so right now my only thought is of what leah taste like. mmmmmm.<strong>_

_**im gonna post a sampling of pictures that bella would have sent to leah. its a lot of pictures. **_

_**follow me on twitter if you wanna know when im having sex, REAL TIME!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Love Me Still

_**Disclaimer: Versions of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer in another time and place. I am making them have lesbian sex with each other.**_

_**soo its coming to an end. i know. please dont cry. im really considering posting an emmett/jake os. i just havent convinced myself i should yet.**_

_**my bba is done with his mcats and i couldnt be happier. and my bf hasnt worn pants in 2 days and i couldnt be happier. ON Labbit, Harlow, Melissa228 and Hunterhunting, you guys freakin' rock my world. flor im glad youre still alive. i also popped brooke_babes88's forum cherry as i was typing this AN. welcome to the debauch hun. :)**_

_**this chapter is for erica who almost got murdered by beer and fangirliness at twicon this weekend and is trying to recover. and for my stephie who is just cracking me up on chat right now.**_

_**this chapter had no beta. if u find something TELL ME.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Love me Still<br>_  
>… here are the eyes that only see you, here is the mouth that only calls your name, here is the soul that can not kill. I love you now, do you love me still…<em>**

**- Leah's POV -**

Christmas had been the turning point. I know, a little too late. I had already done so much damage. I had made Bella cry over and over. I had lied to her, played with her emotions, pulled her close and pushed her away. I'd ruined everything.

Seeing her face that last day, the last day our families spent together at my mother's house, I knew that even though Emily had torn me apart, I had broken the heart of the one person who was able to put me back together.

Bella left Forks and I dreaded what I would come home to. She had been there for me for the last time. She'd held my hand, kissed me, stayed by my side to help me get through the holidays. I knew how I felt and even though she was playing what she thought was her part, I could see that her feelings for me were still there.

Every time she returned to my side and let me hold her, I could feel the spark. But the light in her eyes was gone. The sincere laugh was replaced with deep sighs. The genuine smile replaced with a forced look of contentment. I, the victim, had officially become the culprit. I'd broken Bella's heart. When she'd made me come so expertly in her kitchen, I felt the urgency in her grasp. The anger surging through her still wasn't enough for her to actually hurt me.

And then she'd said the words, even after that heartless text I'd sent to her, she said the words.  
><em><br>"I don't know how I could either, but I do."_

Mom and Jake were there for me to lend a supportive ear, but the conversations always ended the same way.

"Do you love her?" They'd asked.

"Yes," I'd replied undeniably.

"Then you have to fix it. You have to apologize. You have to tell her how you feel. You have to promise never to hurt her again and then you have to stick to it." It was the only logical conclusion. I knew it was the only way to salvage even a little bit of what we had. If I were lucky things between us wouldn't be so far gone that Bella wouldn't listen. If I were lucky Bella would at least hear me out and consider the new deal I had to offer.

If I got what I deserved Bella would move out, leaving me to pick up the pieces of what the break up would do to the girls.

I came back into town late Saturday. Without Bella I was too depressed to get off my couch. I skipped the New Year's party Jake had for the crew. I knew Emily and Sam would be there and even though I was over their bullshit, I just couldn't handle being around them with out Bella by my side, holding me up.

The girls were already asleep when I got back to our house. My three gorgeous ladies were passed out in Rosalie's bed. I'd wanted to join them and feel the warmth of the love they shared even in their sleep. But now, even in her sleep I could see how unhappy Bella was. She'd been sleeping so soundly before our last fight. In the few moments I watched them, she turned restlessly in Rosalie's arm, a frown clouding her face.

It had been two weeks since our fight and Bella had been back in L.A. for three days. Still she was dealing with the fucked up things I had done and said.

I crawled in my bed alone, prepared to fix things the first chance I got. I fell asleep looking through all the pictures I had of her on my phone. All one hundred and fifty of them.

I caught up with Rose in the morning. I was pumped to hear that Alice was already out and Rosalie would be gone for day with her mother.

We stood by the door. Rose was irritated with me, but she let me talk. Clearly Bella wasn't the only person I'd pushed to her limit.

"She's okay, but I don't know Lee. Really she can't do this shit with you much longer," Rosalie said, eying her key ring.

"I know."

"Do you, though?" Sh peered up at me, a silent ultimatum in her eyes. It occurred to me then. Bella may not leave, but they might ask me to go. The first time we'd been through this, Emily had been in the wrong. That was clear. There was no choice but to kick her out. Now - I was the problem.

I straightened my spine before I replied. "Yes. I do." There were a few moments of silence before I spoke again, my confidence wavering. "What do you think I should –"

Rose cut me off. "No. I'm staying out of it." My face must have shown my confusion. Rosalie was always the first to offer her opinion. "Bella asked me to and I'm going to respect that."

"I see."

She took my hand, gently caressing my fingers. I looked at our hands then up to her sparkling blue eyes. "Babe, I know you. I know you can fix this. You can show her the wonderful person I've seen. Just be honest."

I closed my eyes. I'd been pretty upfront with Rose and Alice, but still they didn't know the weight of it all. Bella would soon and I'd see how all three of them felt about it.

Rosalie kissed my lips for a few moments, a show of her love for me and an offer of a little bit of encouragement. It wasn't exactly enough to help me pull my foot all the way the way out of my mouth, but I was out of time and it would have to do.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs and listened to Rosalie drive away. Bella was upstairs alone. It was time.

Taking a deep breath did nothing to calm my nerves, but it would be beyond stupid of me to back out now.

_Maybe you can break the ice somehow – see how she feels about being in the same room with you first,_ I thought. It was definitely a way to approach things.

Rosalie's bed was empty and so were both bathrooms. I took the final steps to her bedroom door to formulate a plan. Of sorts.

Another deep breath and I knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said softly. She knew it was me.

I opened the door slowly. Bella was sitting on the foot of her bed. Her face was a little red and blotchy like she'd just been crying, but she still looked amazing. Her hair was down, sweeping over her shoulders. All she had on was a pair of royal blue panties and tight black wife beater that did nothing to conceal her hard nipples. The wife beater was mine.

Behind her glasses her blood shot eyes gazed at me expectantly, but I didn't know what the stare meant. Either she eager for this first bit of contact in a few days, like I was or she was waiting for me to say whatever I had to say and just as eager for me to get the fuck out. I wouldn't know until I opened my mouth and tried.

The deep brown tore through me. I chickened out.

"You wanna go for a run?" I asked carefully.

She let out a deep sigh, the same one I'd heard a hundred times on my mom's couch. "Uh-yeah. Just let me get changed. I'll meet you down stairs in a minute."

"Okay," I said softly. _Stupid ass_.

I changed quickly and waited for her by the front door. I tried not to stare as she came walking down towards me. Bella was still a goddess in yoga pants and a long sleeved shirt. Her hair was up and she'd ditched her glasses and she hadn't brought her iPod.  
><em><br>She's giving you a chance to talk, _I told myself.

I locked the door behind us knowing that this would be my only chance. I hadn't rehearsed the words in my head. I just knew how I felt and I had to just let those feeling flow.

There's a shitty thing about determination though. It doesn't change who you are, it doesn't equal courage. We ran and I said nothing. By the time we'd finished our first two miles, standing at the light on La Brea, I was still at a loss for words.

I tried not to look at her face, but I could see her growing more and more annoyed with every stride we took. She'd been slowing down intentionally during our runs. I had no idea why. I could keep up with her. But now she picked up the pace. I kept up with her all the way back to the house.

Bella waited not so patiently for me to open the front door. She was up the stairs, taking them three at time, before I could even bat an eyelash. I stood like a coward, listening as doors slammed and the shower came on.

I'd wanted to come clean. Instead I'd managed to piss her off all over again with my same silent bullshit. _Way to go asshole._

If Bella didn't take off after her shower, I only had hours until the girls would be back and getting Bella alone would be significantly harder.

I showered quickly and dressed just as fast. I threw on some shorts and a threadbare Rolling Stones shirt I had, just to show her I wasn't planning on leaving the house any time soon.

She'd been back in her room for a while when I knocked again. When she let me in, I was surprised to see that she was still wrapped in her towel. She'd blow dried her hair.

She didn't say a word, just turned to her dresser and started digging for some underwear. I stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind me. I saw the muscles in her back flinch when she heard the soft click.

_You see what you did to her – how uncomfortable you make her feel. Fix it asshole._

"Can we talk for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure. What about?" she said dryly. I'd heard that same tone come out of my mouth several times before. I'd taught her well.

"About us," I braved.

She stopped what she was doing, but didn't turn around. "I thought there was no us, remember? That's what you said. Twice." Her tone was the same, flat and low, but the words she threw back in my face hurt just the same.

"You're right."

She grabbed a pair of panties and slid the drawer shut with a little bit more force than necessary. Then she dropped her towel. God, she was gorgeous. I tried so hard not to stare at her perfect ass and then as she turned around her beautiful breasts, but it was impossible. I loved her fantastic body, every inch of it. But I had to focus.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. "

"So talk." Bella bent over and stepped into her white cotton panties. She knew I loved them on her, but I wasn't stupid enough to think the reason why she'd put them on had anything to do with me. Her breast with their perfect pink nipples swayed slightly as she pulled them into place. It would have been a lot easier if she'd already had clothes on.

_Whatever. A snowsuit wouldn't stop you from checking her out. _I shook off the idea of her body and got on with what I came to say.

Despite my best efforts to speak, I watched her for a few more moments. She ignored me, slipping into a t-shirt and a pair of sweat shorts. Once every article was in place she sat on the foot of her bed, her legs tucked on her body and then she looked up at me.

"So?"

I blinked, then switched to auto-pilot. "I –uh. I want to be with you."

Her eyebrows pulled together for moment while she looked down. Suddenly she stood up and started pulling off her shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You wanna have sex, right? Just cutting through the first part."

I grabbed her arms quickly and pulled her shirt back down over her breasts. "No. That's not why I came up here. B, just – here sit down," I sighed, but I knew I deserved it. I had shown her no respect and no she was showing me just how that made her feel – like my slut.

She flopped back down on the bed, cross-legged again and peered at me. "Well."

"Shit. I'm sorry," I blurted.

"For what?" she asked.

"For everything."

"But what in particular? I mean are you sorry that you treated me like shit or are you sorry that we haven't slept together in two weeks. Cause if it's the sex - you can save your breath. We can fuck. I don't care."

I grimaced, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of me. "No, B. It's not about the sex at all. I'm sorry for – for pushing you away. I'm sorry for –" I had to be honest about what I had done. " – for using you. I'm sorry that I was too stubborn to just talk to you. I thought I was doing the right thing, but - I should've - I shouldn't have said you -"

"What?" Bella finally showed some emotion. She was pissed.

"Fuck I don't know. It was never your fault I wasn't talking. At first I thought if I was bitch to you, you wouldn't get to me, but you did. And then I thought if I let you in that would make things better, but it didn't. I –"

"God. You really aren't over her, are you?" she asked sincerely. It took me a second to realize what she meant though.

"Wait, you mean Emily?" I gasped.

"Uh, yeah I mean Emily. Who else would I mean?" she demanded.

"Jesus. I really fucked this up. B, I've been over Emily for months now." She didn't say anything, but her face was pleading. She hadn't begun to forgive me, not by a long shot, but now I could tell she wanted to listen. I sat down next to her on the bed, looking at my hands. "B, Emily is a fucking cunt."

She laughed then, ducking her head.

I smiled a little, but continued. We hadn't even scratched the surface. "She'd been acting shady for a long time. She'd stopped sleeping with us – all this shit. I don't know. She changed a lot."

"What you mean?" Bella asked quietly. That right there was why I felt the way I did for her. Here I was, owning up to being a complete shit head and she was still concerned for my feelings. I didn't deserve any part of her.

"I'm – not sure if Emily was ever who I thought she was. I don't think she ever actually loved me. I think she was insecure. You heard about the accident?"

"Yeah," she said with a small smirk. "Claire and Rachel told me."

"I figured the would. Cooking is like gossip foreplay for them." I tried not to let her laughter affect me. "I don't know. She was just so depressed after the accident and I was the only one who wasn't treating her differently and honestly I think she just liked the attention I gave her. When all that shit happened with Sam – I mean we left, but part of me just knew she would always take him back."

"Are you – are you mad she left you for a guy?" she asked hesitantly.

"No. What makes you say that?"

"Well I mean I know a lot of lesbians like yourself aren't really into the way us bi-girls still kinda fawn over guys. Like we're betraying the sisterhood or something."

I stared at her blankly.

"What?"

"B, I'm not a lesbian. I'm as bi as you and Alice."

"Alice is Bi?"

"Um yeah. You've seen that girl in action. She'd fuck anything and everything if Rose didn't have her hooks in her. She didn't tell you?"

"No. I just figured –"

"No Alice and I both like guys. We're just otherwise engaged at the moment."

"Oh well that is explains a lot. So you and Jake? You guys - I mean when he came to visit I saw you guys kissing," she admitted.

"Shit, you saw that?" I was gonna smack Jake next time I saw him.

"Yeah. You guys looked – uh, pretty into it. You being a lesbian would explain why you weren't with him anymore, but now I'm curious."

"Jake and I – I just never felt the same way he did. I love him so much and he'll always be my best friend. Its just him and all the guys on the Res, they're like brothers to me. If I ended up with any one of them it would be for our families. Not for each other."

"Oh, is that why you left?"

"Yes and no. My dad was getting pretty sick and I was trying to make some extra money to pay for his medication. God, that bitch," I muttered. "Emily too. Everyone coughed up all this money to pay for her medical treatment and shit. That's the main reason I was pissed at her. She started flaking out on jobs I'd gotten her and then she started going back to see Sam. She still owes my mom eight grand."

"Wow."

"But yeah. I'm over her. Trust me."

"But wait why were you upset about Emmett and Edward?"

"Well Rosalie straight up cheated with Emmett. Alice and I have been faithful and we were mad that she hadn't. Alice was pissed too, she just got over it faster. And _Edward_ had his hand on your ass."

"Oh. So not mad about the guy thing and you're over Emily," she muttered to herself before she turned back to me. "Then why –"

My sigh cut her off. This was the part I was dreading. I dropped my head between my hands and geared up for my final confession. I took another deep breath, ready to shoot myself in the foot. I should have walked around the house one more time and said goodbye to all of the furniture before I came in here. After this I was going to have to move out.

"B, there's something you have to know about me. I hate being wrong."

"That doesn't surprise me," she said.

I laughed. "Yeah well. I really hate it and I was wrong about you." I waited a second before I continued. When I looked up Bella was just staring at me waiting for me to continue. "I wasn't sad about Emily leaving, but I was pissed off about the way she screwed us over. But I wasn't ready to start with anyone new. Honestly I would have been a cunt to anyone who moved in. I wasn't in the mood to be nice and I wasn't in the mood to be open."

"I see."

"But Rose and Alice were just as pissed and ready to move on, but you saw it. It's seven months later and I'm still dealing with Emily's ass."

"Yeah."

"I don't know though, with you. I – ha - I was so wrong. Rose was so confident that I would like you. Her and Alice showed me all your emails and texts and stuff. I just knew she was right, but I just –"

"You like being difficult?" I looked up to see her smirking at me.

"Pretty much. – I was fightin' it pretty good for a while too. Those two weeks before you got here, I had them convinced. Rose thought I was gonna stand on the porch waiting for you with a shot gun."

Bella laughed loudly. "You basically did."

I chuckled too. "I know. I'm sorry, really. I don't know - I convinced myself that even if you seemed cool via text or whatever, that didn't mean you would win me over in person, but that first night –" I looked back down again, closing my eyes.

The night was clear in my mind. Walking into Rosalie's room, thinking that I would simply grab her or Alice – I stood there frozen, just staring at Bella. Her lips pink and plump, her thick brown hair with its amber highlights spilled over the pillow. I could see how soft her skin was even in near darkness. I saw her and I was done for. I knew she could have that kind of power over me.

I turned my head slightly and looked Bella in the eye. "Do you understand how beautiful you are?" I said softly. She looked back at me, eyes wide. Clearly that wasn't what she was expecting me to say. But that was just the tip of the iceberg. Her beauty drew me to her, but her heart, her amazing ability to love us and take care of me and the girls, that was what did it for me. Bella was amazing.

And for months I had just been too stupid to tell her.

Suddenly I had the courage, the right courage to spit it all out. She had to know.

"I want to be with you."

"So be with me. Alice and Rose and I haven't changed. We're still here. We still want this to work," Bella giggled a little bit then. "Stop being an ass and just be with us."

"No, B. That's not what I mean. I want to be with you," I swallowed. It was now or never. "I want to be with you and just you."

Bella's eyes grew even wider and then she looked down. "Oh. Why didn't – you didn't you say something before?"

I tried to keep my frustration under control. This was seed of the problem. "B, this relationship is on fucking paper for Christ's sake. I know what it means to Rose and Alice and I knew if you signed that piece of paper AND stayed after the way I acted, hell I know what this relationship means to you. I was a class A dick to you and you still stayed. I thought if I came clean I would fuck up everything for everyone."

Finally the recognition flickered across her face. She looked down again, playing with her fingernails. I was nervous about what she would say, but it would have been stupid of me to expect her to just be okay with my admission as if this conversation would undo the past six months.

"What about the girls?" she whispered. I didn't know exactly what she meant, but I had to be honest.

"I love them, but I mean I saw part of what Emily's issue was with the situation. I can't be with three people for the rest of my life. Even if the shit was legal. It's fun, don't get me wrong, but balancing three girlfriends is hard."

"Yeah, I get that I guess." Her voice was still low. She was still thinking. "Why me?"

I shrugged. I hadn't anticipated that she would actually want me to put those feelings into words, so i said the first thing that came to mind. "Honestly. I don't know. It just is. Maybe it's because you didn't leave. You gave your word so you stayed. You fell for Rose and Alice so you stayed. I was so awful to you and you still took care of me. I mean I love them, but even Rose doesn't have your persistence."

"It's cause I stood up to you," she said confidently. And that was it. I loved the girls for all the same reasons I loved Bella. They were sweet and kind and giving. Rose could be a bitch, but always with the intention of keeping the peace. Bella didn't give a shit.

"No one has ever thrown the phrase 'Fuck You' at me and walked away from the situation," I admitted. Bella smiled wide, then, very proud of herself. I shook my head laughing at her. "That's it. It's easy for me to walk over people –not that I mean to, but you wouldn't put up with my shit."

"Not all of the time, anyway." Her face dropped again. We both remembered then why we were having this conversation in the first place. "I have to think about it, okay?"

"Okay," I said slowly.

"I -," she sighed, getting ready to offer up her own confession. "You know how I feel. It's just – you really hurt me." It was amazing how she could confirm my greatest hopes and fears in the same sentence. "I want to, but I just can't trust you right now."

"I know," I whispered, picking up her hand. I was glad she didn't yank it away. I looked at her soft fingers. As nervous as she was with her fidgeting, they were always perfectly manicured. I wondered if it came naturally or if Alice and Rose had some sort of influence on her in that department. Maybe if I hadn't been such a bitch, I'd know. "I am sorry."

"I believe you. We'll just play it by ear for now, okay?"

"Kay." It was the best response I could hope for. Bella still loved me and she'd actually given me a chance to tell her how I felt. Knowing it was time to leave well enough alone, I stood up to leave. I could have spent the whole day sitting there, looking at her, but I'd just dumped a bunch of crap at her feet. I figured she'd want some time alone.

"Um I'll be around – so you know if you get bored and want to go to a movie or something," I said in a weak attempt to leave that door open.

"Okay," she replied quietly. She looked down again, examining her nail beds. I took that as my cue to leave, but just before I reached the door, she stopped me.

"Leah."

I turned just in time to see Bella come towards me. She wasn't in a hurry, but she had a clear destination. Her arms wrapped around my waist and I pulled her closer. She nuzzled her face into my neck and I buried my face into her hair, drowning in her fresh scent.

We held each other for a long time and for the first time in a long time I felt like I was breathing. The tightness in my chest, the kind that clamped down on my heart every time Bella walked into the room, was loosened. In its place I just felt peace and warmth. I'd wait as long as she wanted if it meant she chose me. And if she didn't I would treasure everyday we spent together until our lives pulled us apart.

"I find it a little odd that we have the same middle name," I said softly. Not that Marie was all that uncommon, but still.

"If you make me think of my dad and your mom while we're standing here like this - I will kick your ass," she replied.

I laughed. "Sorry."

We were quiet for a few more minutes. I was enjoying the weight of her in my arms, loving her soft breath on me, when she spoke again.

"I'm sorry Emily hurt you," she whispered.

"I'm not," I told her honestly.

"Really?" She looked up at me for a moment.

"Yeah. Then I never would have met you."

"Well that's not entirely true. Our parents are dating," she teased, giggling a little bit. With the mood lightened a bit, I began to stroke her hair. She seemed like it. She snuggled closer, nuzzling my collarbone.

"Emmett and I are cool, now, by the way. He helped me beat up James," I told her.

Her head whipped up and she just stared at me for a moment before tucking her cheek back into my shoulder. I went back to stroking her hair, my left hand smoothing it down her back. She let out a deep breath and relaxed further in my arms.

A few minutes later she spoke again. "I like it when you call me B," she whispered. I kissed the top of her, having nothing to say. I'd called her B to piss her off, but the term of endearment had now become special to the both of us.

I couldn't say how long we stood there in her room, but holding her like that was incredibly soothing. Part of me wanted to just lay her down for a long nap, but I was determined to let her call the shots from now on.

As if she read my mind, Bella's hands began to trail down the small of my back. She had to know what kind of affect she had on me. I held still, trembling on the inside, trying not to get my hopes ups.

She pulled away a little, just enough to see my face. "Will you kiss me?" she whispered softly.

Bella and I had kissed plenty of times over the past couple of months. In all the times our lips had come together I had never let myself really enjoy it. I was always guarded and also calculating. Even the first time I kissed Bella in the bathroom, I'd kissed her with the intent of bringing her to her knees and making her want me.

This time I wanted her to feel just how much she meant to me.

I moved painfully slow, wrapping the fingers on my left hand around the perfect curve of her neck. Her deep brown eyes followed my lips as hers parted, a small breath of anticipation escaping.

Just before our lips touched a few simple words slipped out. I meant them and they just had to be said. They came out soft and extremely low. And even if she didn't hear me she did see the few tears that ran down my cheek. Part tears of joy, part guilt and shame. Either way I told her one last bit of truth.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she whispered in reply. Bella pulled back, but just a little, and gently wiped my cheek. I did not deserve her, but I hoped with this kiss would begin to change her mind about me.

My eyes slid closed and I slowly pressed my lips to hers. A slow advance and retreat, our mouths brushing together, our heads slowly tilting from side to side. I'd missed the softness of her lips, the gentle teasing of her tongue, the hint of strawberry lip-gloss. Something she'd picked up from Rose. All of things were never mine to begin with, but I loved them.

And then there was that moment where everything shifted. And all of those things I loved began making my pussy extremely wet. I was just glad Bella was letting me hold her. I was down right giddy that she was letting me kiss her. I was enjoying simply being close to her, but then she slipped her tongue into my mouth. Her hands found their way up my shirt, gently caressing the small of my back. Bella didn't go any higher, but that didn't stop my body from reacting. I wanted her. Bad.

I felt like a horny teenage boy. I couldn't help it. I knew how beautiful and soft her body was underneath her clothes. I had enjoyed kissing it and touching it, a lot. I also was confident in Bella's ability to please me, using that body.

The wall I had put up hadn't kept us from getting to know each other physically. I paid close attention to how she liked to be kissed, how she liked to be touched. I'd been such a shit for such a long time, if she would let it go that far, I would take everything I knew about her body to make her come. And I would take everything I knew about Bella to make her _feel_ just how much I loved her.

Bella took a step back, breaking our connection, but not for long. My eyes flitted open as she grabbed my hand and started walking backwards towards the bed. She had that look in her eye, that same look she had when she was getting off fingering herself for me, the same look she had right before she licked her lips and told me the dirty thing she wanted me to do her.

The horny teen in me took over. I slid my hands under shirt, gently palming her sides, drawing my thumbs across her ribs. She shuddered, her eyes closing a bit before she looked up at me again. I swallowed the lust rising in my throat. She'd tell me or show me what she wanted. She always did.

Bella slowly licked her bottom lip and said, "I want to ride your pussy." My hands slid a little further up, my thumbs dragging across the tight tips of her nipples. Her eyes closed again and she moaned a little. I could tell she was just as wet as I was.

All efforts to be polite went out the window. "Can I taste you first?"

"Mmmhmmm," she nodded, biting her lip.

We paced ourselves, but there was urgency in every movement we made. Her shirt came off quickly and so did mine, but we didn't rush as we continued kissing and touching.

She sat down on the bed in front of me and I sank to my knees. She watched my every move, lifting her butt off the bed so I could pull off her shorts and her panties. I gazed in awe at what was revealed, like I was seeing it for the first time.

Bella had the most beautiful cunt I had ever seen. Rose and Alice weren't far behind, but Bella's pussy, so soft and plump and cream with the barest hint of pink, it was just aching to be touched, kissed, adored. I wasn't gentle while I feasted on her pussy, sucking on her perfect lips, but I took my time, fingering her hard and deep just the way she liked it.

Bella didn't like to come quickly, one thing Alice and Rose never picked up on. She liked to draw any orgasm out, like the sheer torture of it all made her gush even more. I alternated using just my lips, just my fingers or just my tongue, letting her squirm and moan on the bed above.

My nipples brushed up against the quilt in between her legs and I became slightly more frantic. Dedicated to using just my mouth now, my fingers drifted down to my own clit. A muffled whimpered escaped against Bella's skin as I started to rub myself, pretending my hand was hers.

Then she moaned. "Leah - honey - fuck me." I didn't exactly see a point in waiting. I rose to my feet and Bella quickly pulled herself to the center of the bed, sitting up right. I knew from the position she took, what she wanted.

After a few quick seconds of maneuvering, Bella and I were face to face, breast to breast, our legs intertwined, our wet pussies slowly massaging each other. I'd never held her so close before and I never wanted to let her go.

Between our eager kisses an odd thought popped into my head. I had no confirmation of the facts, but I had to know.

"Seriously, how good is your Spanish?" I panted, before I went to licking my way down her neck. I didn't break the steady rhythm of our bodies grinding together.

"_Pretty good. Just a bit better than yours,"_ she replied – in perfect Spanish. She giggled, then gasped as I started sucking on her nipple. That was all that was said between us. So many things raced through my mind, my heart breaking over and over, overwhelmed by the way I was coming to realize I truly felt about her.

Every time she came against my body, I wanted her more.

Hours later, we finally stopped for good, having explored every inch of each other's bodies. The sun had gone down and we were both starving, but too tired, or too lazy or maybe too content to move. Rose and Alice were home, but Bella didn't seem to care, so I didn't bring it up. I just held her, her plump little ass pressed into my lap.

I knew a bit of how I had made Bella feel that night. Yes, she had listened to me and yes we had made love, but I didn't know how she would react to me in the morning, if she would still want me around. And that terrified me. All four of us had laid together like this, many times before, but I had held Bella like this and still managed to treat her badly.

She drifted off to sleep in my arms, after a while, rolling towards me and cuddling further into my embrace. I watched her sleep, toughing her swollen lips lightly with my fingers, grazing the soft skin of her back. I'd never felt so whole and so scared. I didn't want the night to end.

I wanted to be with her like this, just the two of us, always. I would keep my mouth shut, I decided, put this situation truly in Bella's hands. I prayed that she would some day be able to trust me again, that she would see just how much I loved her. I hoped that she could look at me the way I had been wanting her to all along. But I knew I had to wait. Bella was decisive, but never hasty. I knew eventually she would come to a decision.

And she did. A lot sooner than I had anticipated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>i dont think its ever been this hard for me to post a chapter. 4 of my favorite people were chatting to me. ghostbusters was on and then hung and then entourage and then i got thirsty.<strong>_

_**soooo. im interested to see what u guys think of this chapter. its the only you'll get from leah, but i hope it didnt disappoint. she does love the shit out of bella for real.**_

_**in addition to the title track, Alone by Heart also goes well with this chapter. i think. **_

_**oh i have only gotten one question about all 14 of my stories. you guys are making this last AN im planning really easy on me. :)**_


	18. Chapter 18: Sweet Thing

_**Disclaimer: Versions of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer in another time and place. I am making them have lesbian sex with each other.**_

_**so its almost over. just one more chapter left. i know im devastated too, trust me.**_

_**mountains of love to onlabbit, twilightboy, harlowp, mila, SxyBrwnEyz and Gf, heather, crystal and rhyadawn. MWAH!**_

_**this is now my highest reviewed story. those of you who know me know i really dont give a fuck about review counts cause some of the shittiest stories i've ever read have thousands of reviews BUT this one has out-reviewed Baby Steps and i didnt think any of my stories would over shadow that Edward/Bella dry hump fest. so thank you for that. it makes me glad that i wrote this story in the first place.**_

_**chapter lovies for erica, irene, my angelface, em, aiden and aiden's gayer than gay boyfriend who just made my day with his elaborate dedication to the**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SYTYCD finale.<strong>_

**Chapter 18: Sweet Thing**

_**...and you shall take me strongly in your arms again, and I will not remember that I even felt the pain...**_

**Bella **  
>-<p>

I didn't know what to expect from the morning and worse yet I didn't know what to expect from myself _or _Leah. My eyes fluttered open, but I lay still. I was wrapped comfortably in Leah's arms and I knew from the gentle way she was stroking my side that she was awake. I blinked, looking at the clock. I had thirty minutes before I had to get up, but I didn't want to move. I was warm, pressed against her soft body. Some time during the night we had made our way under the covers. I was comfortable, but at the same time I was terrified.

Leah had said a lot of things, made a few promises, but I didn't know if I could trust myself to make the right decision. What if something minor happen and she went back on it all. I wasn't sure I would be able to handle that.

I closed my eyes again, not ready to let her know that I was awake and then there was a soft knock on the door. Leah didn't say anything, but moved a little bit to pull the covers tighter around us, almost like she was concealing my nakedness and hers.

I sensed the door open.

"Hi," Rosalie whispered.

"Hey," Leah replied even softer. I rolled over, snuggling closer to her. Even though I was "asleep" as far as Rose was concerned, I felt like I couldn't face her direction. I wasn't ready to acknowledge her just yet.

I heard the door click shut and felt the shift on the bed as Rosalie came to sit down next to us.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. I twitched a little as Rose stroked my hair. I felt Leah shrug, an appropriate reaction. They were both silent for a moment, before Rose spoke again. "Are _you_ okay?" she asked Leah.

"Yeah," she whispered. I couldn't really gauge her tone so my eyes opened automatically so I could see her face. Our eyes met and I could see she was conflicted. Yes, Rose knew that she and I had a serious talk that obviously ended in some serious naked time, but Rose had no clue what that conversation really entailed. Leah's eyes reflected my own terror back to me.

"Hi," I yawned before turning to Rose. She smiled at me expectantly then kissed me on my forehead.

"We have to get ready for work soon," she said.

My stomach growled and I giggled. "Yeah I know. I'm up."

"I'll make you guys some breakfast," Leah said. We both moved so she could get up. I tried to keep my focus on Rose, but out of the corner of my eye I watched Leah getting dressed. I didn't want her to leave, but I didn't know exactly what I wanted.

She slipped into her clothes and out the door.

"You guys talked, I take it?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. We're fine. Thanks," I yawned again, avoiding Rose's eyes.

"Okay. Good," she said firmly. With that Rose left me to get ready. The whole time I was on auto-pilot, replaying the things Leah had said over and over again in my mind. The things she told me, the way we held each other, the silent tears she couldn't hold back - they all tore at my heart. I believed her about everything, about Emily and Jake and me and the girls, but I had no idea what to do with that information. So I decided to do exactly what I told her I would. I decided to just play things by ear.

The weeks that followed were oddly tense. On the outside I tried to act normally and I think I did a fairly good job. No one questioned my behavior, but on the inside I was a mess. Leah had offered me something I had never thought to consider; a life, a relationship, love with her and her alone.

I knew the pattern of her emotional down swings so even when I came down to breakfast and she was perfectly polite and affectionate to Rose and I, I was waiting for the inevitable turn. Leah had never promised me anything before, other than to stay out of my way, but she had gone back on that. She had promised Rose and Alice, by signing that lease, that she would agree to this relationship and everything that came with it. By treating me the way she had, she violated that agreement over and over. I knew it would be a matter of time before something else happened and we would be back at the beginning, back on the stairs, back to hurting each other.

But the turn never came.

Leah kept to her word, waiting patiently for my decision. I went to school that day, slightly distracted, but still mindful that when I came home that night, despite what Leah wanted, I had two other people waiting for me, two people that I loved. During the time it took for me to decide I refused to hurt them.

The four of us went about business as usual. I came home and went running with Rose and Leah. Alice came home and the four of us had dinner, talking about our day. Leah really listened to me now, interested in how school was going. And I actually took the opportunity to ask her more about her work and her modeling.

Rose and Alice seemed impressed and a little wary that Leah and I actually seemed to be in a good place, but they didn't say anything. They were probably just as scared as I was to put their faith in the idea that Leah and I had truly made amends.

"I have a shoot at the end of the week and then I booked a feature that starts on Sunday," she said hesitantly.

I glanced at Rosalie and Alice who seemed to be holding their breath, like they still knew something I didn't.

"You don't sounds so excited about it," I commented to Leah.

"Well, I'll just be gone for a while," she confessed.

"Oh. Where to?" I swallowed, trying not to think about what that meant to me. Or to her.

"Texas for three weeks and then back here to shoot for another two," Leah said. She tried not to be too obvious in the way she was watching for my reaction. I didn't really know how to feel about it. We'd just made up. It had only been twenty-four hours and she was now telling me she would essentially be gone for five weeks.

"That's a long time," I muttered, but quickly changed my tone. "But it'll be fun right? Three weeks on location."

"Yeah, it should be pretty cool."

"I'm gonna send you so many naked pictures of me," Alice laughed, clearing the tension from the air. Rose subtly squeezed my leg under the table. I pretended the comfort she was offering worked.

Leah and I had three days, well nights - together before she left, but of course we spent all the time with the girls. As those three days went by she and I did our best to remain casual, but it was hard. For her, because she had made her feelings clear. She only wanted to be with me. And it was hard for me because I knew how she felt, but I still didn't know where I stood. It wouldn't have been fair to Alice or Rose for me to spend their last three days with Leah monopolizing her time on a future I wasn't sure about.

she and I did talk a lot more. We talked about everything really, everything but us. She told me about her dad; how the cancer had come on quickly and unexpected.

"We thought for a little while that chemo would do the trick, but it didn't," she shrugged. They buried him on a Tuesday and Leah went to his grave every opportunity she got, including Christmas morning before Charlie and I had come back over.

She told me about her tattoo. In their ancient legends the wolf served as protector of the Quileute land and its people. She didn't go into great detail, but I could see in her eyes, just how much her heritage meant to her.

She showed me her modeling portfolio. Adidas ads, stills from music videos and close ups of her hair from an Herbal Essence commercial, one I remembered seeing many times.

"That was your hair?" I asked, eying her dark tresses.

"Yeah. I got paid a lot to just wash it a few dozen times," she laughed.

"Why didn't they use your face?" I asked. The girl in the commercial who was supposedly the lucky owner of this head of hair was nowhere near as pretty as Leah.

"Sometimes they pick out the model first and then just piece together the rest. All of her that was in the commercial was her face."

"Hmmph," I replied looking at the rest of the photos. Hair and Make-up paid well, but she was accustomed to working so much and she liked sending the extra money home to her mom. I couldn't blame her. Sue was clearly a great mom to everyone on the reservation. She gave completely of herself for the people she cared for. Sue was wonderful and I made sure I told Leah that.

Later I told her more about my mom and Phil, how long my parents had been split up, all the reasons why I was glad to have grown up in sunny Phoenix instead of gloomy Forks. The subject was changed quickly though, after Leah commented that if I had, we would have met years ago. I didn't want to consider that, for a lot of reasons.

The strain of the situation came in different flavors. Those three days were filled with this bizarre push and pull. I had always loved the way Leah could make me feel. It was hard to admit it, but she made love to me better than Rose and Alice had. I had to go the extra mile not to hog her all to myself when the four of us were together. And I could see in her eyes the extra effort she was putting in to fuck Alice and Rose the way they knew she could.

That push and pull made the times we did touch almost painful. Leah was holding back. Not that the skill wasn't there, but she was trying so hard not to give her feelings away. I don't know what Rose and Alice saw, but it didn't work.

Every time Leah and I got a chance to touch, we were so eager - our kisses hard and forceful, her grasp on me almost enough to bruise. By the third night I was useless against it.

The four of us were on the couch. Leah and I had purposefully gone after Alice and Rose, making them come until they were shaking so that she and I were left to take care of each other.

The two of them collapsed on the far end of the couch, naked and breathing heavy as Leah pulled me on top of her. We gazed at each other for a moment. I had so many things I wanted to say, but there was no way I could say them. They would only cause Rose and Alice to ask questions and I knew if I couldn't answer them, not yet. And in the moment my uncertainty would only cause Leah more heartache.

I kissed her instead, grinding my leg between her thighs, hoping that she knew that what I meant to say, what my body was trying to tell her…

_I do love you, but I don't know if it's enough._

_I don't want you to go._

_I'm not ready for you to go._

Our moans and our whimpers became more frantic and I could feel all the things I thought she was trying to say.

_I love you._

_I don't want to go… not without you._

We came, our bodies crushed together, our lips desperately clinging together. Rose and Alice paid us little attention though, kissing and fondling each other, but it didn't matter. In those moments Leah and I were the only two in the world.

The four of us crawled into Rose's bed, snuggled around each other one last time before Leah had to go. I didn't realize how exhausted I was and I slipped under quickly after the lights went out, Alice in front of me and Leah behind.

A gentle nudging woke me in the middle of the night.

For a moment I knew what I was seeing but my brain wasn't processing it. Leah stood above the bed, fully dressed.

I squeezed my eyes shut, peeling my head off the pillow and looked back up at her again. She pressed her finger to her mouth, nodding towards the door. I slowly extracted myself from Alice's grasp and followed Leah out into the hallway.

"Go throw on some jeans and a shirt," she whispered. From the way she was dressed I assumed she meant for me to put on socks and a bra too. I was so out of it I just nodded and wandered back to my room. As I pulled on my clothes I started waking up. I was curious about what the heck she had in mind.

When I finished her and I tip-toed down the stairs. I pulled on my Chuck's by the door and Leah handed me a leather jacket and a motorcycle helmet. Apparently they were Alice's - from the few times she rode around with Leah. That was when I really woke up. In silence I slid on the jacket, not bothering to ask any questions, my nerves firing up. She pulled on her jacket and we snuck out to the driveway. She threw a leg over her bike and showed me me where to put my feet once I hopped on. With as much coordination as possible I climbed up behind her and slid the visor down over my eyes. Leah quickly pulled her helmet on and slowly backed around Alice's car.

I gripped her waist as she guided us off our street, but I admittedly freaked a bit when she turned on the third, flooring it down the street. I gripped her body tighter and although I couldn't be sure over the purr of the engine, I think Leah was laughing at me.

I would never have the guts to ride a motorcycle myself, but as we headed up Western Ave. I could completely see why Leah loved the machine. I loved feeling the wind whip past my body. I loved being wrapped around Leah, my heart thumping in my chest as we both dipped towards the pavement on every turn. As corny as it sounds I couldn't help but think it truly was an exhilarating ride.

The streets of Hollywood were nearly deserted. We rode down Sunset and out of Hollywood down into Beverly Hills. We didn't stop anywhere, making a complete circle down into Santa Monica and back east on Venice towards the house. I loved every single second of the ride. I could have done without the combined eight inches of plastic between my lips and the back of her neck, but at every stop light Leah could feel me sigh, the contentment and frustration swirling together. Every time she'd take her hand off the clutch and gently stroke the back of my hand, if even for a moment.

By the time we got back home, there was only two hours before the cab arrived to take her to the airport. She waited for me in my room while I slipped back in my pjs and then she quietly tucked me back in bed between Alice and Rose. She didn't say anything, but this time she didn't have to. Instead she kissed me softly on the lips before slipping out the door. It was a proper goodbye. If I decided we couldn't be together while she was gone, Leah would know that she'd had me to herself, the way she wanted to - if only for that one night.

The next three weeks were nothing short of miserable. We talked on the phone a few times and sent a few casual text, never saying what we really felt, but all in all I tried to separate myself from her. I finally had time to think. Leah wasn't around to make me feel guilty with her gentle touches and sincere words. I could really examine the situation.

I took stock of everything, starting with the girls. The nights we spent together were still amazing. Rosalie still made me feel loved. Alice still made me feel wanted. Leah had been absent from our sex lives so often that I should have been more than comfortable being with just the two of them, but I wasn't.

I found myself longing for Leah's touch. And then it began to occur to me, that all the superficial stuff aside, her perfect lips, her gorgeous ass, it was her body, her warmth that I craved the most. I started thinking about her while Alice's fingers were inside of me. Fantasies of Leah would run through my head while I fucked Rose with my tongue. And the more I thought about her that way, the more I wanted her, the more I missed her.

And as the days went by, Rose and Alice became less and less of a physical comfort to me and that was a problem – or maybe it was the answer.

It had nothing to do with her physical skill and everything thing to with the way I knew in the back of my mind that I truly felt about her. In those few days before she left Leah had shown me the real her - finally. She was kind, she was giving and honest. She was vulnerable. She missed her father terribly and she was grateful that our parents had found each other. She worried for Claire and her pregnancy. She called Jake and his sisters often, checking in to share news or just to let them know that they were loved and missed. She was glad that she and Jake had remained friends and that after the loss of Senior that Jake had taken Seth under his wing. She knew how to make me laugh and she listened, finally showing to me that I did matter to her. Everything about me mattered.

I did love the girls, but now it wasn't enough to fill the void of Leah's absence, but I didn't know what that meant. I didn't know if I was really ready to trade them in for Leah and only Leah.

I asked myself, _If you pick Leah, do you want to move out? Do you want to leave Alice and Rose searching for another three and another four?_

That idea didn't sit well with me. I didn't want to be replaced. I didn't want someone new sharing it what I had with Rose and Alice, but did I want to stay?

Then I strongly had to consider if I wanted to really be with Leah and just Leah. Did I want to be Leah's girlfriend? The night at the club came back to me, along with all the other times, when it had been just the two of us, in our own world.

Did that time make me anxious? No.

Did I find myself missing Alice and Rose? No.

Was I filled with this odd sense of pride every time Leah pulled me to her, laying her claim on me, if only for a short period of time? Did I feel loved by her? Did I feel safe and trusted?

The answer to all of those questions was yes. Rose and Alice were my heart and my desire, but Leah was all of those things and more. She made me feel wanted and loved. She made me feel special and admired, protected, appreciated and needed.

Rose and Alice were the best friends I'd ever had and clearly two of the best lovers. I had their feelings to consider, but I knew in the long run if I wasn't honest with them about my feelings they would get hurt. I needed to come to a final decision and soon. Strangely Emmett would be the one to push me to it

I stayed late one day at school, grading sonnets I had just collected when he came wandering in my classroom door.

"You almost done, Swan?" he said plopping down in a desk directly across from mine. He barely fit, but he didn't seem to care.

"Uh- yeah." I looked at my clock. It was almost five. I had missed my second run with Rosalie that week. I knew she wouldn't mind, but I was starting to. "Em, let me ask you something?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Do you think my living situation is a good one? I mean besides the fact that it's your ultimate fantasy come true."

"Honestly?"

"Yes," I encouraged. Emmett thought for a sec, the way he did when he actually considered his words, instead of blurting the first thing that came to mind.

"Honestly," he said. "No. I guess it must be cool for a little while, but I mean I know you Swan. You seem like the mom – settling-down type whether you're with a dude or not. I really wouldn't take you for one to be living in a porno."

"Yeah," I muttered looking down.

"Don't get me wrong, you totally lucked out with the selection, but is that what you want long term." He waited and then said. "Ill take that as a NO," when I didn't answer.

I swallowed then looked up at him. "Leah wants to be with me – as in just me."

"Oh." He was just as shocked as I had been, but then he said, "She beat the ever living fuck out of James, you know?"

"I thought you helped." I could feel the surprise on my face. What else had she done for me?

"I helped her find him and I was more than ready to take turns, but damn dude, she got in that first punch – I didn't even have to hold him. She fucked him up. All makes sense now," he shrugged.

"Yeah –" It seemed like a good time to just tell him the whole story; all the drama through the beginning, things with Emily and her family, the insanity that had gone on between us. Emmett listened, only speaking when he wanted me to clarify certain parts.

When I'd spit everything out he had one follow up question. "How do you feel?" I realized I had given him the play by play, but had remained silent but my actual role in it all.

"How do I feel about what?" I asked, stalling.

"Do you want to be with her? More than Rosalie and Alice," he asked. I couldn't get out of it now. Emmett wasn't stupid and he hadn't sat through a forty minute story for me to giving him some bullshit line about how I didn't know. "Bella, it's a yes or no question."

Did I miss her? Yes. Did I love her? Yes. Was I in love with her…

I could feel her fingertips on me, caressing my hair down my back. I could hear the low thump of her heart beat as I lay my cheek on her bare breast. I was comforted by it all and I wanted it back.

I looked up at him confidently and said, "Yes."

"Well then, you have your answer. Now let's get the fuck out of here. I'm starving." I laughed at him while I packed up my stuff. Then I followed him out to the parking lot, out towards the reality of my decision.

Four days later Leah came home. She had one day off to give production time to set thing up in Los Angeles before they started shooting again. The night she was due to arrive, I made dinner for the girls, like always, smiled and laughed though a few silly Alice stories and convincingly played along while Rosalie talked dirty to me. I even managed to fall asleep for a few hours sandwiched in between them, but almost like clock work, my eyes opened at two a.m.

The girls quickly readjusted as I shimmied out of bed. They were soundly back to sleep before I could even pull my hoodie on.

I crept out the door, greeted by a familiar scene. The lights were off and TV was on downstairs. I expected to find Leah on the porch again, finishing the spaghetti and meatballs I had left her. Instead I found her still dressed in a t-shirt and some jeans, sitting up, asleep on the couch. Her head was tilted back on the cushions, her arms folded across her chest like she had just meant to close her eyes, but had passed out all together.

I didn't want to wake her, but she was home now. I had to be near her. I sat down gently next to her, pulling a blanket over us. She didn't wake up, but huffed a bit and draped her arm over my shoulder, tugging me closer. Her fingers dragged across my arm for a moment, but stopped as her breathing grew deeper. I was instantly at ease, back in her embrace. I wondered for a moment though if in her sleep she knew which of the three of us she was holding.

I stared at the TV for a while, half watching the episode of Law and Order, half listening to Leah's heartbeat. I knew I'd made the right decision. I could see myself like this, every day and every night, alone with her. I wanted to be hers and I didn't want to share. When she woke up I would tell her in no uncertain terms that my answer was yes and as far as I was concerned, she was already mine.

Olivia was slamming the door on the interrogation room just as I drifted off to sleep.

Dull gray light clouded the windows of the living room when I opened my eyes again. I could tell that Leah was awake. She was actively stroking my hair. It felt so nice.

The TV was still on, now show casing an infomercial for the Snuggie, probably the world's most ridiculous product.

I looked at the clock. It was a little before five and then it dawned on me – it was Saturday. The little fact made by heart jump. Leah and I could talk and then we could spend the whole day together. I turned to her. I was ready.

I peered up at her face, but stopped. Something was wrong.

"I thought I could do this, but I can't. I can't share you with them anymore. I have to move out," she whispered. I tucked my head back under her chin and pulled her other hand into my lap.

"Then I'm coming with you," I whispered back.

She bolted up right and I sat back cautiously. We both just stared at each other for a moment. I could see the questions raging behind her eyes, the disbelief. It was my turn to come clean.

"I want to be with you," I told her. "Just you."

"Just me?" Her eyebrow rose, still unsure.

"Yes. I love you." Not really having a plan beyond those words, I shifted under the blanket, straddling her lap. Her arms automatically went to the small of my back. I sighed then took another deep breath. "I'm not sure I need to explain it – I just know. This all doesn't make sense without you."

"And you're ready to move out, if they ask us to?" she asked, knowing how much I loved our home. But that didn't matter anymore. She did.

"Yes."

"And you will let me take care of you?" she asked knowing just how much I hated the idea of being financially dependent on anyone else. But I knew what she meant. I didn't need anything from her, but she wanted me to accept everything she wanted to give.

"Yes," I whispered. "You don't mind that I can't really dance?"

"Not at all. I can do the dancing for the both of us," she smirked, gently tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. Overcome, I collapsed on her shoulder, burying my face in her neck. We were here finally. Together the way we both wanted to be, but it didn't seem like enough.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her back. "I missed you. So much." I sat up again looking her in the eye, the desperation bubbling over. The longing, the aching pain the filled our separation, no one had ever had that effect on me. "I didn't know I could feel this way."

"Neither did I," she replied. Her gaze sent a shock right through my core, something she must have felt too. Slowly her hand came up to my face and lazily she pulled her thumb across my bottom lip. An almost instant reaction, my eyes closed and the tip of my tongue greeted the soft pad of her finger. We shivered at the same time.

My eyes snapped open. I pulled her hand away quickly and dove in for the kiss. I have no idea what came over me. Our lips crashed together and my tongue plunged into her mouth. Leah kissed me back, but I could feel her struggling beneath me. She pulled her mouth away. I ignored the rejection and went right for her neck. My body truly had a mind of its own. I felt myself groping at Leah's shirt, grinding helplessly against her stomach.

She gently gripped the base of my ponytail and tried to pull me off of her. "B – Baby – Stop," she panted. I would have if thought she really meant it, but I could feel her body squirming. She wanted me just as bad I wanted her. "B –"

I sprang up right again, brushing some renegade strands of hair out of my face. I looked at Leah's face and I knew exactly what she was thinking. She didn't think _I_ was thinking clearly. She thought I was operating on pure unbalanced emotion. I was a little over-excited to be with her, but I wasn't crazy. Later in the day, when I'd calmed down I knew my feelings would be the same.

"I need you right now." I slowly I leaned forward and kissed her softly, then whispered against her lips. "I'm going to need you tomorrow and the next day and the next day and the day after that." My voice dropped to a hush of a whisper. "I want to be with you – always."

"I love you," she whispered back.

"Good - I need you to." This time she let me kiss her just as hard as I wanted to and this time she kissed me back, gripping my hips tightly.

The flood gates opened. It's strange when you know you're going to get what you want, but you chase after it, grab for it as if in that moment it's the last thing you'll ever possibly get your hands on. I wanted Leah to touch me so bad. She already was, but it was like she wasn't touching me fast enough. I had no idea why I wasn't naked yet.

I brought our kissing to a halt and ripped my hoodie over my head. Leah caught on quickly, sucking my nipple roughly into her mouth. I rubbed pussy against her, feeling the fabric of panties and her shirt excite the ridge of my clit. I moaned, gripping a fistful of her hair.

"Shit – Jesu—" I wasn't trying to make sense. It was impossible. The way her teeth nipped at my breast. I was half crazy – for her.

Leah moved quickly, tossing the blanket on the floor, supporting my weight for a half a second, before she dumped me on my back, sprawled across the cushions. Still panting from the tingling sensation in my nipples, my eyes fought to stay open. I was licking my lips automatically, my thighs rubbing together while I caught glimpses of Leah fighting to get her shirt and bra and jeans to the floor.

Once she was successful, she climbed on top of me, kissing my mouth with all she had. I arched on the couch, just praying her hands would get to work.

Suddenly Leah grabbed my wrists, pinning them both above my head. She'd never been this rough before, but I loved it.

"You want me to make you come, Baby?" she growled into my ear.

I squirmed on the couch, not trying to get away, just trying to get some friction between my legs. "Yes," I panted.

Her left hand darted into my panties, but stopped before she could do anything good with it. Her right hand was still grasping my wrists. Sensing her eyes on me, I opened my eyes, looking up. Leah had never looked so gorgeous. In the dim light, she tossed her head back, throwing her long hair to one side, her lips so plump and wet from my kisses and her tongue. I even marveled at the dark rounds of her nipples on the edge of my vision. Further down, she'd kept on her black panties. I couldn't wait to rip them off.

Her eyes met mine and slowly she slid her fingers down the last fraction of inch to cup my clit. It felt so fucking good, but I kept my eyes open. I wanted to watch her while she touched me. It worked for the most part.

It was an intense cycle. The curling of her fingers set off the swirling of my hips and the frantic breathing and licking of lips. She watched me carefully, watching my body and my face, listening closely to my moaning and just like always she knew how to tease me and make me wait, how to get me wetter and wanting her more.

This was the other half of what mattered. I loved Leah and she loved me. I saw now that she did care for me. She did want to get to know me better. I wanted her to take care of me and I wanted to learn every part of her. I knew she could be the best friend that I would want and need, but knowing that she could turn my body inside out, that she could satisfy me in such a complete way, it locked the certainty into place.

Leah was the only one for me.

She slid her fingers inside me, gripping my wrists even tighter. The movements she made against my body were more than enough to make me come undone. Her lips searched my lips, her teeth grazed and bit into my neck and her tongue lapped over the throbbing buds of my nipples.

I don't know how I held out for so long, or why I even bothered to. I couldn't fight it anymore and just as I was about to let go Leah purred, "Come B. Come for me, baby."

The sheer honey dripping from her voice sent my body trembling and clenching around her. My head dug deep into the couch, my voice lost to nonsensical cries as I felt the moisture burst from between my legs, covering Leah's hand and every inch of my thighs.

She kissed me slowly, allowing me a few moments to recover. It was all I needed before I set out, determined to return the favor.

Leah felt perfect under my lips. I wanted to please her and I think I did, well enough. She came hard as I licked at her, her fingers tangled deep in my hair. I wanted to cry when I felt her come. I nearly came apart myself at the sound of her whimpering my name in ecstasy.

Afterward we lay for a long time, our bodies pressed together under the reclaimed blanket. She stroked my hair and I listened to her heartbeat. In a few hours Rose and Alice would come down stairs looking for something to eat. Leah and I would be dressed already, in the kitchen waiting with breakfast for them.

I was sorry, in a way, that things would end like this, after seven short months. But it was over. I had made decision and we had to move forward with it. No matter what Alice and Rosalie felt or had to say, I wanted to be with Leah. I thought of the ways we could tell them and then I thought of what all those things added up to.  
><em><br>I am in love._

**_-+- _THE END-+-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>calm down. there's an epilogue. <strong>_

_**so i did a little mini interview with the girls. Harlow posted some awesome questions that i couldnt resist answering right away. those are on page 76 of the twilighted thread.**_

_**i also had a really emo moment last night and just had to look at naked girls. i went a little overboard on page 73.**_

_**im gonna skip over to hollywood with the bf and see gi joe. cant wait to hear what you ladies think when i get back.**_


	19. Epilogue Chapter 19: She Is Love

**PSA: I have moved all of the nudeys and the porn links over to a St Andrew's Place story blog at _standrewspl(dot)blogspot(dot)com_ . Once every thing is over there, Irene and I will just turn it into a Girl/Girl porn paradise. The thread over on Twilighted will remain just without the porn links.**

_**Disclaimer: Versions of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer in another time and place. I am making them have lesbian sex with each other.**_

_**A/N: i'm going to keep this AN short. i was up to 4 transferring porn. Thank you ALL for your amazing support of this story. i did not expect this bit of lady love to get this much attention.**_

_**thank you to aiden who stepped in and beta'ed this chapter. erica is in the middle of the most epic bathroom renovation so she let my favorite chinaidian take over the beta lovin'. and thank you to cookie1190 and irene who helped me with the thread scramble last night. flor, mila, heather, harlow, emlikesblondes, onlabbit, twilightboy, barb, and rhyadawn - you all just make me smile**_

_**this chapter is for steph, em, aiden, and erica. again - without them this story wouldn't have happened.**_

**Epilogue: She is Love**

_**...when that world slows down, dear and when those stars burn out, here. oh she'll be there, yes she'll be there. they call her love...she is love, and she is all I need...**_

_Four Years and Seven Months Later …_

For July the weather was perfect. The night air had caught a gentle breeze and all I could smell was the freshly watered grass from our neighbors yard. Aside from a few people coming and going, St. Andrew's Place hadn't really changed much. But my life – it had changed plenty.

"I know you have to go." I looked down at Meyer, our year old Bernese Mountain Dog. He peered up at me like he had no idea what I was talking about. This was his typical routine, forcing me to circle the block three times before he decided he really did have to pee. "We're in your favorite spot. I don't know why you wont go. – Okay, fine. One more lap."

Before I would have been annoyed with Meyer's antics. I knew he just wanted to be outside, but I couldn't blame him. It was a nice night and I had plenty to think about, plenty to reflect upon. The walk would do us both some good.

Looking back, I can honestly say I never thought I would find myself in this situation. Living with the girls had been a leap for me. I stepped outside of my comfort zone into a whole new experience. I didn't know what to expect of it all and I certainly didn't expect to find myself here, nearly five years later, still on the same block, but with whole different life and a completely unexpected family.

Rose and Alice had taken the news surprisingly well. When they came down to breakfast that morning, Rosalie almost seemed prepared for it.

"I'm not shocked really," Rosalie admitted. "You've _always_ been Leah's favorite."

I turned to Leah quickly, seeing a faint blush touch her cheeks. "Really?"

"Ah – yeah. She's never caused this much trouble over anyone else. Plus you were all emo and sulky while she was gone. I figured something was up." Rose laughed, then cleared her throat, nervously. "But no - this is good. Gives me a chance to make an honest woman out of Alice."

None of us were expecting that. I pulled myself closer to Leah's side, watching the shocked expression on Alice's face. Rosalie went on to tell us, Alice mostly, that she'd been wanting to be with just her since the very beginning. She just didn't know how to approach the question. But with Leah and I pulling out all together, that door was forced wide open.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I could feel myself smiling, looking at the tears of joy gathering in Alice's eyes.

"I thought you were happy with the way things were, so I didn't want to upset you," she scanned Alice's face carefully, "But I'm starting to think I should have."

Alice's face suddenly shifted with emotion. She wheeled back and slapped Rosalie on the thigh. It wasn't hard, but it was loud.

"Ow! What the hell?" Rose yelped, yanking her leg away.

"Yes, the fuck you should have! Jesus Christ - keeping my mouth shut – feelings –" she muttered the last part incoherently to herself. Leah and I were both watching them wide-eyed, trying not to laugh. It was nice to have the pressure taken off us. Then Alice said. "Of course I want to be with you, dumb ass. Why do you think I stuck around through _four_ roommate rotations?"

"Cause you like fucking?" Rose guessed, still rubbing her leg.

Alice shrugged. "Well that is true. But Rosie, of course I want to be with you. I stuck around for you." There were some "Awws" and "Reallys" and then they started kissing. It was cute, but Leah and I felt a little ridiculous just sitting there, watching.

After a minute Leah cleared her throat. We were all for their declaration of emotions, but there were still some unfinished matters on the table.

"Sorry," Rosalie licked her lips before continuing. "– Well, I mean, I guess you two don't have to move out."

"Are you sure?" I asked, remembering every bullet point of that lease.

"Yeah. Considering , uh - recent developments I won't be looking for two more girlfriend," she said. It made sense. There would be two vacant rooms if we left right away and Rose was in no hurry to fill them with two random strangers. The house was perfect for our arrangement and now it would be perfect for us to all this together as two separate couples, as friends.

At first things were a little weird. Although I only wanted to be with Leah, I was just so used to kissing Rose and Alice and sleeping with them. Leah and I took up residence in her bedroom, but every once in a while one of us would lapse back into old behavior. Rose would accidentally slip me the tongue on the way out the door, or Alice would get a little too friendly with Leah's nipples as they passed each other in the hallway. It was all innocent, but still.

One night we all – sort of ended up naked together again. There was this silent agreement that it was okay to play the way we had before, but when it was over I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I dragged Leah possessively up to her room and made love to her again before we went to bed. In the morning we both agreed.

"I don't like watching someone else touch you. Even if it is the girls," I confessed.

"No. I feel the same way," she replied with a small smirk. "I like having you all to myself, B." We sealed our conclusion with a kiss and then some more kissing that turned into me licking at Leah's nipples. That turned into her face between my legs until I was shaking and begging her to stop.

Later that day Alice and Rose told us they weren't into it either. That was the last time the four us been together and in early March, Rosalie and Alice moved out.

"I'm going to ask Alice to marry me and I think I want us to start over somewhere new," Rose confided in me one night. "You and Lee can stay in the house as long as you want. Daddy doesn't mind."

Leah wasn't opposed to the idea at all and I was still getting used to the place. I had no desire to move. The sectional and the flatscreen were Leah's anyway. We wouldn't have much furniture to replace. Rose agreed to keep our portions of the rent the same. We just had to pick up their part of the utilities.

They didn't move far, just five minutes up the street to a larger house in Hancock Park, but there were still some tearful goodbyes. It was definitely time to go our separate ways, but we would miss them. They were married that June.

Once we had the house to ourselves, it was like Leah and I took a collective breath. We had spent those three months, getting to know each other better, loving each other completely, but with Rose and Alice under the same roof it felt like remnants of the fucked up way things used to be between Leah and I followed us through every room. Now it truly was just the two of us.

Subtle changes we made around the house helped. We moved into Rose's room, turned Alice's room into a guest room and my room into an office. Leah's room with its black décor, became our – playroom. We didn't get crazy or anything, but we traded out most of her furniture for some pretty fun toys, a full Liberator set and a swing. We bought a proper trunk and consolidated our dildo and vibrator collections. And after we discovered we both did like our sex a little bit rough from time to time, we invested in my some simple restraints and a crop or two.

All of the changes, both big and small, made a difference. Simply put, our relationship was perfect. The more time I spent with Leah, the more I loved her. Her tough exterior remained outside of the house, but with me she was sweet and caring and funny. She knew when to give me space and when I just wanted to be smothered in her affection. She was supportive in everything I did, even if the life of high school teacher wasn't that exciting.

Leah devoured the books I gave her to read when she was traveling. After a while I automatically started setting a new paperback near her stuff every time she was getting ready to leave. She never brought her work home with her, instead choosing to celebrate the fact that she was back with me after a stressful day. She would let me baby her, feed her, make love to her. I cherished every minute of it.

Our professional lives didn't change of course. Leah still worked like crazy and I still had to finish out the quarter at school. On nights when I would get lonely, I would hang out with the girls or Jasper and Edward would come over and keep me company.

Emmett was otherwise engaged. He had finally snagged himself a girlfriend. He'd interviewed a really sweet girl named Ashley for a waitress position at the Abbey. After admitting to her that she got the job more because of her adorable smile than her years of experience, she'd admitted that she'd been to the Abbey five times hoping to bump into him and that's why she'd finally applied for the job. They'd been together ever since.

I worried some times that things were going a little too well. We had great friends who were all in happy relationships. Sue and Charlie were still going strong. Things almost seemed too good to be true, but then Leah reminded me that before she'd met me she'd had been on a five year streak of misery.

"I think after losing my dad and then all that BS with what's her face, I'm entitled to some happier times," she smiled up at me. I nodded and sighed in agreement as she lazily kissed her way across my stomach.

Times like this were frequent. Laying together, having pleasured each other within an inch of passing out. I had always loved feeling her naked body on mine, but now I loved just being able to talk to her about my hopes and my fears. It was a great feeling knowing she would listen and understand and an even better feeling knowing that in the morning she would still be there. I think she felt the same way.

That September, September 13th to be exact, Leah proposed to me. After a securing a yes and sliding a four karat Asscher cut diamond on to my finger, she rose from her knee and sat beside me on the porch swing.

"Now this can be the day I proposed to you. We'll uh—consider your birthday as an after thought," she teased. "I still got you a cupcake though." I let her wipe the tears from my smile strained cheeks, before I made my wish. A long and happy life with her was all I wanted.

We planed for two weddings. Rosalie and Alice flew to New Hampshire with us so we could make it nice and legal, in New Hampshire at least. Edward and Jasper tagged along. Emmett didn't like feeling left out so him and Ashley came with us on the quick two-day adventure. I eagerly took Leah's last name and we were married on a cool November afternoon, wearing matching fleece jackets and jeans. The day we were supposed to leave, Jasper and Edward showed up late to breakfast.

"Uh we figured when in Rome -," Edward trailed off before burying his face in Jasper's sweater, giggling.

"I figured after seven years he's my common law wife anyway," Jasper said, holding up their marriage license. An elderly couple from Rhode Island, passing through on an apple pieing expedition had been so kind to witness their union.

They shrugged off our congratulations over muffins and juice, but the two of them did make a two-hundred guest fuss about it all on Valentine's Day.

Leah and I had our real wedding in July. We'd been married for eight months already, but Sue really wanted to plan something for her only daughter. We all wanted to wait until the weather was nicer. The ceremony was held on First Beach, near Sue's house. There was a back up plan, but the day was actually warm, especially for La Push. Leah and I wore matching white bikinis and white sarongs. Alice picked out the white and pink flowers we wore in our hair.

Since all of Leah's friends were basically guys, Emmett didn't feel weird standing with Rose, Alice and Angela on my side of the wedding party. Seth, Jake, Claire and Quil stood for Leah and seemed more the proud to do it. Charlie and Sue gave us both away and Mom and Sue both cried.

I got to meet almost the entire reservation. Jake's other sister Rebecca flew up with her husband from Hawaii and I finally got to meet Claire's twin boys, Adam and Michael. Thankfully, Emily and Sam did not attend.

Jacob's dad, Billy, as chief, presided over our nuptials. Traditional Christian vows were said and we were also blessed, our bodies and souls in the Quileute tradition. Billy prayed that our spirits and the spirits of our children be returned peacefully to the earth.

I thought about that perfect day, one moment in particular as I stood watching Meyer make his finally selection for a proper spot. The warm breeze coursed through the fabric of my t-shirt. I pressed my warm hand on my now stretched belly, smiling to myself, thinking about the day Leah became my wife.

The temperature had dropped, but we still slow danced under the stars. Amidst the murmuring of our guests and Emmett and Jake's ruckus laughter, I remembered looking at small birthmark on Leah's shoulder in the torch light. I traced it with my fingertip committing once more every contour of the shape to memory. Leah had sighed and pulled me in tighter, kissing the same spot on my shoulder. I was hers forever.

Leah was due back later tonight and I was dying to see her. The pregnancy was going smoothly, but everyday brought something new. Every day she was away she missed something. Meyer was great company, but I couldn't wait to have my wife back.

It didn't take long to decide to start a family. We considered adoption, but I admitted to Leah, that if I wasn't pregnant myself, I had always wanted to be apart of the whole process with my significant other. Leah agreed. We were both able bodied and the thought of sharing that with her was too overwhelming, too good to pass up. After a lot of research we settled on in vitro fertilization. Charlie and Mom insisted on paying for it – in full. After much discussion and forced repetition of the phrase "No we INSIST," we humbly agreed.

Still, we had some financial planning to do. Back when we announced our engagement, Sue refused to take money from Leah anymore.

"You'll want to buy your own home one day and you'll have to come up with cash for your own no good kids. Beside if money's gets tight again, I'll just sell the place and move in with Charlie," Sue had said. Dad blushed wildly over the thought, but later Leah told me that he had actually put the offer out there. He was just waiting for a response.

I had quite a bit of money set aside from my post college days. I'd lived with Mom and Phil for three years rent-free after I graduated and our rent at Rosalie's was pretty cheap considering. I never went out and I didn't have Alice's outrageous shopping habits. We stashed away every dime after that planning for kids to come.

Then we decided I was the one who would get pregnant – at least the first time. Leah's modeling career was going so well and while there was absolutely no doubt in my mind that her body would bounce back quickly, I could keep teaching while waddling around with a huge belly. Leah would have to put her career on hold for over a year at least. I didn't want that and even though she wouldn't admit it, neither did she.

With that first hurdle out of the way, we had to pick a sperm donor. Jasper, Edward, Emmett and several of the guys from the reservation, including Seth and Jake had volunteered. With so many strapping young men to chose from, we considered our options carefully.

Emmett was out as soon as he declared that no matter the sex of the baby it must be named Emmett Jr. We thanked him kindly for the offer, but sent him back to Ashley. I think she was a little grateful that we wouldn't be able to lay claim to his first successful sperm deposit.

Although it would be our child, Leah left the final decision up to me.

"Baby, I'll be happy with whatever you decide," she told me as we lay on the couch one night. I sighed thinking things over for the millionth time, while she stroked my hair.

Edward and Jasper were both excellent options, but I felt like in due time they would have their own same sex couple baby struggles and giving Leah and I a child just seemed like another level I didn't want to add to any future complications.

For me it came down to Seth and Jake. Leah had said again it didn't matter to her. There was something to having legit Clearwater blood running through our baby's veins, but there was something in Jake's face the day we were married on the beach. He had been great to me this whole time, but Jake was sad. That day it was official that Leah and him would never be together. He was happy for us, but you could see the hurt there. I thought maybe if there was still some way to have Jake in our lives, to show him that he was still important to Leah and in turn important to me, it would some how make up for his loss.

After our lawyer explained to him all the legal rights he would be giving up, Jake still agreed and we promised that he would be the baby's godfather.

"Well if it's a boy I can still be of some use I figure," he laughed, hugging us both. We were all happy with the decision, but still the best laid plans…

After weeks of being psychotic from hormones, the implantation didn't take. Leah held my hand through the sad news, promising me that one way or another we'd try again. I was comforted by her words and her support and of course her ever gentle touch, but I didn't know if I was ready to go through nearly that whole process only to face disappointment again.

One night though, after listening to Emmett joke endlessly about us trying to get pregnant _manually_, I presented the idea to Leah. I was sitting on the bathroom counter watching her floss.

"I don't _want _to have sex with Jake –"

"You sure?" She raised a sarcastic eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I'm sure. Shut up – I just – I don't know. It's worked the old fashioned way for millions of years," I shrugged. I had no desire to be naked with Jake, but I did want to have this baby with Leah.

"I have to be there," she declared. She threw the used plastic in the wastebasket and shimmied between my legs. I draped my arms over her shoulders, pulling her a bit closer.

"Of course I want you there. Besides, someone has to get me wet for him," I teased.

"Are you wet now?" she smiled at me.

"You should check." And she did. Then she dragged me to the playroom reclaiming my body as hers, twice, before we went to bed.

Jake was actually a little apprehensive about the idea. We got him on speaker a few days later. I guess Leah could have called him herself, but I couldn't resist hearing his reaction first hand.

We sat on the couch, Leah holding her iPhone between us.

"What's the problem Jake? My wife not hot enough for you?" Leah poked.

"Yeah, Jake. What the hell?" I asked biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"No, Bella. That's not it. Leah is psycho and I don't want her to try and cut my sack off the moment I come near you," he said, rather seriously. Leah was quite possessive and everyone knew it. Just another thing I loved about her.

"Jake you have my word. You will not be harmed," Leah laughed. "Plus you get to see me naked again. We both know how much you've missed my tits."

"Can I play with them?" he asked, rather seriously.

"No!" I barked. We joked around a while longer, but then seriously discussed Jake coming into town the next time I was ovulating. He agreed, laughing nervously about the idea of actually having sex with me. We were all eased by the thought that we were not doing it just for recreational purposes. I was a little nervous about the mechanics of it all, but Leah promised she try to make the whole situation as comfortable for me as she possibly could.

We took some time to prepare me –physically for Jake. "He's not – small." Leah looked at my face, watching for my reaction. We still had plenty of strap-on time, but then it occurred to me that Jake was bigger then all the toys we had and we had some pretty big ones.

I waited patiently naked on the Liberator Zeppelin while Leah produced a new dildo she'd picked up on the way home. It was pretty fucking big.

"You wanna work up to it?" she asked. I nodded enthusiastically. "Well at least this part of it will be fun," she teased diving back into our stash of toys. She produced a slightly smaller toy. I watched her, trying to keep my patience in check as she got the dildo in place. I would be lying if I said I didn't selfishly enjoy every moment we spent in preparation.

Leah made sure she had the week clear. We treated Jake like any other guest, showing him around L.A. more, going out to the movies. We didn't necessarily mean to romance Jake or anything, but it was a little awkward knowing that at the end of the night him and I would have sex.

Fresh ocean breeze candles were lit, some large round ones I had gotten Leah the week before. The scent and the dim light were extremely soothing.

Leah and I undressed and crawled up to the top of the bed. I sat with my legs tucked to my chest, just waiting for Leah and Jake to hatch some sort of plan.

I was nervous, but I felt awful for Jake. He stood at the foot of the bed, stark naked. He was hard even though neither of us had touched him. I think the idea of being naked with two women at once was enough to get him aroused.

He scratched his head looking at the floor. "Um – maybe if we uh – do it dog—I mean if I'm behind you, you can look at Leah." Leah and I both chuckled. He was trying so hard, but it was a good idea.

I turned to her and she kissed me on the forehead. Her fingertips gently caressed my cheek. "Does that work for you?"

"Yeah," I whispered with a nod.

"Kay. Come here, Baby." Leah shifted on the bed, sliding down to lay on her back. I slowly crawled over her body, straddling her hips. We gazed at each other for a few minutes. I looked at her beautiful lips and her deep brown eyes in the soft candle light, just thinking of how lucky I was to have her, just reminding myself that even if this didn't work I would always have her and that would be enough.

I leaned forward and kissed her, sighing into her mouth and her hand slowly started exploring my breasts and my nipples. She kept up the soothing motions with one hand as her left slowly drifted down between my legs. Another moan escaped my chest as she began to work my clit.

Soaking wet as I was I eagerly welcomed the two skilled fingers Leah slipped into my pussy. She worked my into a gradual frenzy, her kisses on my lips and her strokes against my nipples making me more and more wet.

In one smooth motion, Leah cradled the back of my head and encouraged me to bring my face down to the curve on her neck. I kissed and licked at her gently, idly noting that the position angled my lower half a little bit higher.

She stroked my back, soothing me further, sweeping my hair off my shoulder. She spoke quietly, "Jake."

The mattress dip under his weight and I felt his knees brush against my heel and then my calves. It was strange feeling such large hands on my hips, but his fingers were warm like Leah's and his touch was soft.

Jake must have been ready because Leah gently nudged me to look at her, taking my face between her hands.

"You tell me if you want to stop, okay? At any point," she whispered. I nodded in agreement, my eyes closing. I took a deep breath before I opened them again. I wasn't concerned about Jake. I just wanted to give Leah a child. I prayed this would work.

"I love you." My voice was barely audible, but she heard me.

She replied, just as quietly. "I love you, B. – Thank you." I kissed her again, softly sweetly, refusing to break the contact as Jake slid inside me.

It had been such a long time since I'd been with a man, but I was quickly reminded of the bitter sweet difference between a dildo and the real thing. Jake was huge, stretching me completely, but he was amazingly gentle. Leah held me as he set a steady pace. When him and I both felt pretty comfortable I focused all of my energy and attention on Leah.

I tried to stay as still as possible to let Jake do his thing. Luckily I was in the perfect position to at least use my hands on my wife. I slid my hand between our bodies, teasing her sweet little clit. I was rewarded with her sighs and eager kisses. Even though she wasn't the one inside me, I still wanted her to enjoy the experience.

She came first, wet cunt clenching around my hand. Spurred on by her arousal, she reached for my clit again, assisting Jake in his efforts. I came eagerly on his erection, my body gripping him tightly.

Jake moaned for the first time then. He'd really been trying to keep himself as detached from the situation. He gripped my hips a little tighter, willing me to remain still as he came inside me. He shuddered, grunting deep in his chest and I waited patiently, until he was done.

He pulled out slowly sinking back on his heels.

Leah gently rolled me on to my side. "I'll be right back," she whispered. She dashed to the bathroom and was back moments later with a wet cloth for Jake.

I cracked one eye open and glanced at him, huffing on the bed, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead.

"Tough work," I teased.

"Yeah," he laughed, "But believe me, the pleasures all mine."

Three of us slept together four more times that week. And each time we varied or positions so Leah and I could focus on each other. We sent Jake back to La Push happily spent and Leah and I were left – to wait.

Leah was working the day I found out I was pregnant. I woke up convinced that all of efforts had finally paid off. My breasts had been hurting and I was tired, but I wanted to be sure. That morning I just knew. I called Alice and she agreed to tag along to CVS with me. We bought a ridiculous amount of pregnancy tests and a few liters of SmartWater. I chugged while she drove.

An hour later we stood in my bathroom, eying the results on the counter. Twelve positive results.

"I want to go to the doctor before I tell her. I gotta know for sure," I said, gnawing on my lip. The fear and the excitement were arguing in my stomach.

Suddenly my Blackberry appeared in front of my nose.

"Well – call the doc up," Alice said with a confident nod.

Two days later I had my answer. One positive result. Finally I was pregnant.

I couldn't wait to tell her the news and she was over come with joy when I finally did. We both cried and laughed. Her demeanor shifted immediately from possessive wife to protective Mama Bear. It made my heart skip seeing how happy she was. I wished every bit of news would be met with the same reaction.

She'd decided to work as much as possible between then and when the baby was born. We wanted to save up as much as we could so Leah could be home more during the baby's first year. Alice and Rose were there for me every step of the way and Mom offered to come stay with me if Leah had to leave as I approached my due date.

Pregnancy was definitely an experience, but I love every minute of it. Even when I jumped out of bed in the middle of the night to barf my guts out, I would always climb back into bed, happily caressing the little neighbor who had caused the wake up call.

Leah seemed to love the way pregnancy looked on me too. I'd never been kissed or touched that much in my entire life. Everyday I would catch her staring at me, lovingly. Moments like that would always be followed up with a sweet kiss and a soft "I love you".

"You done?" I asked Meyer. I wasn't ready to go inside just yet, but we'd been standing on the corner for while. It was time to keep moving.

We made our way slowly back to the house. I wasn't enormous yet, but at twelve weeks I was definitely showing. I smiled to myself again. I'd been to the doctor again this morning. Jasper and Edward came with me this time. Alice and Rose were out of town and the boys were kind of curious about all this baby business. It was fun to have them with me when I got this next round of news.

"What do you think we should tell, Mommy first, huh boy?" I settled down on the top step for the porch, ruffling Meyer's face between my hands. I dodged his attempt to lick my face.

I had expected my check up to be quick and routine. I lay on the crispy plastic laughing quietly at something Jasper had said while my doctor applied the cold slick goo to my belly. The image flared up and I turned back to Jasper, remarking about how cute Edward would look in maternity dress. Edward's gasp and the quick, yet affectionate misting of his eyes pulled Jasper and I out of our conversation.

"What?" I whipped my head in the other direction. My doctor smiled at me giving me a moment to see if I caught what Edward had seen.

My eyes searched the small screen and my mouth fell open. I had a several weeks still before we know the sex of the baby, but what I saw was so much better.

Not one, but two little forms sat side by side in streaks of white and grey on the monitor. Jasper was ready with a tissue. For me and Edward.

"Congratulations," My doctor said quietly.

We'd thought of names. Seth had proclaimed proudly that Harold would live on once he got the nerve up to settle down with his current girlfriend. Charles Jacob had a great ring to it and so did April Renee, but I had spent the afternoon crafting new names pulled from the people that shared the happiness of my life with the wife I loved.

I could feel myself smiling down at Meyer who had joined me on the top step. He huffed a contented sigh as I ruffled his thick fur thinking of Charles Jacob and his brother Emmett William resting peacefully inside me. And then I thought of what how happy I would be to finally meet Lillian Rose and Mary Alice.

Meyer started and whined a little when he heard my Blackberry chirped, like he knew who the text message was from.

_Just landed. Can't wait to see my babies._

She didn't know how right she was.

"Come on. Let's go get ready for Mommy." Meyer hopped up and followed me inside, taking up his lazy guard at my feet on the living room floor.

I decided to wait for Leah on the couch. Her dinner was in the fridge. I'd spring the news on her while it was twirling in the microwave, showing her the sonogram and letting her draw her own conclusions before I clarified.

I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes, I heard Meyer scrambling to meet Leah at the front door.

"Down you big idiot," she mumbled quietly.

I was suddenly nervous. I had had all day to adjust to the idea of twins. I knew she wanted a baby, but I had no idea how she would react to the idea of two. I stood slowly, swallowing as I made my way toward her. She pushed the door closed, nudging Meyer away with her knee.

"Hi," she said cautiously seeing the skeptical look on my face. "You okay?"

"We're having twins," I blurted.

Her face dropped, along with her bag at her side. "What?"

My voice trembled as I began to explain. I wasn't really helping in the "Keep Her Calm" department. "I had my check up today -"

"Right?" she replied slowly.

"And there's two babies. Not one." I swallowed again.

Her nervous stare broke from mine and she looked down, blinking several hundred times, biting her bottom lip. In my head all I could think was, _Say something. Please say something good. _But I couldn't rush her. She deserved more than a few minutes to process this new piece of HUGE information.

Finally Leah let out a deep breath. "We should get another crib then." I tensed, not knowing yet whether she considered this to be good news or not, but then a smile stretched across her gorgeous lips. She reached out her hand. "Come here."

I crossed the room, not realizing that I was trembling until she began tracing the lines of my palm. My body calmed as her fingers grazed the tattoo on the under side of my left wrist. I'd gotten it the week before our wedding in La Push at Quil's shop. Leah's name in elegant cursive surrounded by a unique pattern of stars and hearts covered my skin. Her commemoration of our union was some what larger; a tattoo of the letter B, tucked gently between a pair of angel's wings. It stretched the length of her forearm. I could see the tip of one of the wings poking out from the edge of her pushed up sleeve.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, before raising my palm to her lips, kissing it gently.

"Yes. Are - I mean are you happy - about this?" I asked.

Her eyes snapped wide in shock. "Is that what you're worried about? That I wouldn't be happy about the twins?" My hear fluttered a bit. I could already hear the possession, the unconditional love in her tone, but still I had to be sure.

"I just know its a lot - well double. I just didn't -" I started.

"Baby. Of course I'm happy." She pulled me closer, willing my head to rest comfortably on her shoulder. My hand automatically went to my stomach as she began stroking my hair, whispering to me softly. "Hers and Hers babies," we both laughed a bit. "What's not to love?"

I pulled away just enough to look her in the eye. My vision was suddenly clouded with emotion. "Are you sure?"

"Are they still part of you? Will _both_ of them still be _ours_?" she asked with a gently smirk.

"Yes." I could barely hear my own voice, my tears were choking it back.

"Well ..." Her smile grew, a couple tears shimmering in her eyes.

"I love yo-". My declaration was interrupted by Meyer shoving his giant nose between our thighs, clearly feeling left out.

"I love you too." She smiled so wide two fat tears ran down her cheeks. Leah looked down at Meyer and laughed. "We love you too, Big Head." She scratched him roughly behind his ear.

I reached up and brushed her bangs back. "I'm glad you're home. Would like to eat first? - Not that," I amended as her grin morphed into a devious smirk.

"How about I eat - whatever you cooked and then we take a bath," she suggested then kissed me on the forehead.

"Okay," I said bashfully. After almost five years, Leah could still make me feeling like a sixteen year old on a first date. I blushed against my will as she dropped her bag on the bottom stair, then took my hand and led me into the kitchen. Meyer tagged at my side faithfully.

Some time later I was settled blissfully between Leah's legs, surrounded by heaps of bubbles in the candle lit bathroom. She'd let me wash her thoroughly and now she was slowly exploring my body with her right hand. Her left was settled under mine on the bump of my belly. As always she was overly cautious in the way she handled my ever growing, rapidly changing body. She told me about her shoot over dinner and now we were focused back on us and our growing family. The conversation stopped and started, filled with natural lulls as we both relaxed under the water.

"I'm thinking Emmett and Emmett if they are boys and Emmy and Emmy if they are girls," I said, feigning a serious tone.

"That's weird cause I was thinking the same exact thing," she replied with equal frankness. I giggled lightly, but it soon turned into a sigh as her warm fingers ghosted over my sensitive nipple. I pressed back against her, feeling the warmth between her legs. Despite the water, my slippery wetness was making the space between my thighs slick and eager.

"I'm going to get so huge," I mumbled.

"So." Leah gently bit my ear lobe. "You didn't think Jake was capable of making small babies, did you?"

"Not, not at all," I laughed. "But there's two of them." As the words left my mouth I realized I wasn't just talking about the size of my waistline, but the fear of screwing up two kids instead of one.

She kissed the edge of my jaw and slid her hand down between my legs, over my aching clit. "And there's two of us. Plenty of you and me to keep them in line," she muttered as if she'd read my mind.

I tilted my head back, giving her better access to the skin on my neck, where she continued to lick at me, nibbling at my most sensitive bits. I couldn't contained my moans as my hips bucked against her fingers. Or the whimpers that slipped out when her hand left my stomach and went back to adoring my nipples. Still I was amazed at the affect she had on me.

"I'm here and I will _always_ be here for you and our babies," she told me.

"I know," I whimpered, shifting in her grasp. She knew what that meant and stroked my clit that much harder.

"I love you," she sighed. _I love you too_, I thought as her soft lips closed over mine.

As we lay in bed that night she filled me with more logical confidence, offering to call Claire to get all the advice she could give us on raising twins. Michael and Adam were already four years old and two of the sweetest little things I had ever encountered. I knew I could trust Claire and Quil to help us out and I knew I could always trust Leah to be there with me every step of the way. In the morning, we woke to face a whole new day, together, prepared to be mothers to not one, but two children.

The years would pass beyond that day and we'd know, for better or for worse, that being together was the best decision we'd ever made. We would watch as nature lost out to positive nurturing, loving every quirk of daughters' behavior.

Together, the two of us would love every moment of their hilarious sibling competitions, watching Lily refuse to be out done by Mary's eagerness to walk. She would take her first steps too that same day. Leah would laugh at the look on my face the day both girls said "Mama" at the exact same time. It took me minute to restart my heart, but I got my revenge the day Leah choked on her cereal when Lily displayed a firm articulation of the word "Fuck".

Mary would shock the hell out of us, mastering a two-wheeler all on her own. Lily would never cease to amaze us as she took quickly to my love for reading. I didn't know who was to blame for her stubbornness, but her thick skin and the relentless way she looked out for her sister I knew I could attribute to my lovely wife. And Leah often teased that Mary's ability to love whole heartedly and her need to mother all of those around only had one source.

We would see that ultimately Jake's cheeks and lips would win out over mine, but that both girls would have my mom's hazel eyes and Charlie's perfect nose. Luckily they would both have their biological father's hand -eye coordination and hassel-free, straight hair. Both girls would grow to be natural athletes and artists, Leah's doing of course.

Leah and I would watch our girls grow up happy and loved by our friends and family. We would marvel at their similarities and the stark difference between them, some of which I knew only their mothers could see. They would make friends, have crushes and suffer heartache and disappointment, always knowing that no matter what they went through, they would always have Leah and I to turn to. They would always know that they had a safe and loving home at 129 St. Andrew's Place.

_**so the story is really over. BUT i still have the interviews. **_


	20. Chapter 2021:Bonus Material & Super Epi

_**Disclaimer: Versions of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer in another time and place. I am making them have lesbian sex with each other.**_

_**A/N: i've gotten a few PMs from people who haven't been able to access the twilighted forum thread so i decided to just tack on the extras i've posted there.**_

_**enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Soundtrack **

Chapter 1: More Than Friends – Estelle

Chapter 2: Sweetest Taboo – Sade

Chapter 3: Lions, Tigers & Bears – Jazmine Sullivan

Chapter 4: Can We Talk – Tevin Campbell

Chapter 5: Best I Ever Had – Drake

Chapter 6: Strange & Beautiful - Aqualung

Chapter 7: Crazy For You - Adele

Chapter 8: Stellar – Incubus

Chapter 9: Time Flies: Lykke Li

Chapter 10: Cry – Crème and Godley

Chapter 11: Come Back To Bed – John Mayer

Chapter 12: Pensio En Ti – Shakira

Chapter 13: I'll Be Waiting – Lenny Kravitz

Chapter 14: '03 Bonnie and Clyde – Jay – Z

Chapter 15: I Can't Make You Love Me – Bonnie Raitt

Chapter 16: Pictures of You – The Cure

Chapter 17: Love Me Still – Chaka Khan

Chapter 18: Sweet Thing – Van Morrison

Epilogue: She is Love – Parachute, VA

* * *

><p><strong>Interview Series with Bella and Leah (following chapter 18) questions from Harlow P<strong>

**ENTER HARLOW P ...**

***knocks on door at St. Andrew's Place* Hello? Bella? Leah? *both girls come down stairs with sly grins, and take respective seats on the couch***

***walks to ottoman and sits down on top* Um, hey...so Lips said I could ask you girls some questions. Is that still okay?**

***B and L look at each other and nod***

Alright then...

**1. Girls, I know you're both bi, but so far we've only both heard about your *cough* experiences with each other and Rose and Alice. What's you favorite man experience? Please use details.**

_(Leah looks at Bella, smirking)_

Bella: What?

_Leah: Nothing. Please you first._

B: (sighs, shaking her head with a smile) Lucky for this one, I only had so-so experiences with guys. There was one guy my Junior year High School. He wasn't that good. Actually he was terrible, but he was really sweet and nice. Slow kisser, good hugger. He just didn't really get how his anatomy really fit together with mine. But yeah, he was really sweet. (looks at Leah) Happy?

_L: Yes. That's so cute, baby. Let's see. Jake, of course. We were 17 - a few months before we broke up. (shrugs casually) It was good._

B: And? Harlow asked for details, remember?

_L: (sighs deeply) We skipped first period and went to my house. We - ah had sex in my parent's bed._

B: (feigning shock) LEAH MARIE! I'm telling your mother.

_L: What? You freaks wanted details. It was pretty hot - skipping school and praying to God my mom wouldn't come home all of sudden. Do you need more detail than that? Piece D goes in Slot V, repeat, flip over, repeat._

**2. Leah, what's better - being bent over the kitchen counter, or being laid out on Bella's bed?**

(Bella can't help, but giggle. She knows the answer.)

_L: Counter. Definitely. B and I don't make it to an actual bed very often._

**3. Bella what are you better at, carpet munching, or giving head?**

B: Uh - why are you hell bent on reminding me that I used to fuck guys. Let's see. I think I'm better at (raises quotey fingers) munching carpet. (Leah bites her lip, trying not to laugh) I don't think I'm bad at giving head, but it's been a while and I've never asked for a verbal evaluation so-

_L: She's good at eating pussy. Trust me._

(Bella turns bright red)

**4. Would you girls consider including say...Jake in your sex life?**

B/L: No.

_L: Would you invite your ex to come fuck your girlfriend? I didn't think so._

**5. Leah, random here...how'd you get into the make-up business?**

_L: Oh you don't wanna know anything else about my sex life? I'm just fucking with you. Uh - well I guess my mom. She does so much stuff with the kids on the Res and one day when I was like 12 or something, she got a bunch of the girls together and taught us how to do our make up. I thought it was really cool, so I asked her teach me how to tell what colors would look best with different outfits or different people's skin tones and stuff. And then I just started experiment. And if you're wondering Bitch McCunty-face used to make clothes for her dolls and shit and then she started dressing her grandmother - who just turned 90, FYI. (Bella gently squeezes, Leah's hand. Leah kisses her sweetly on the forehead. It's really fucking cute.)_

**6. Bella, do you think you'll ever want kids? How many? With who? Do you want to have them?**

B: (wide eyed) Slow down. Yes. I think I will want kids some day. I have no clue how many. Um- hopefully with Leah. (turns to L). I mean I guess depending on how things play out - we could adopt, right babe?

_L: Yeah. We just haven't really talked about it yet. We've kinda just been so focused on each other. Let me lock her down for good first and we'll get back to you about spawning._

**7. Leah, where do you shop for your clothes? Who inspires your fashion?**

_L: I inspire my fashion. (flashes Harlow big sarcastic grin). I don't know - I just like black. It's easy. It matches everything and you can get black stuff anywhere. I'll grab things on Melrose or H&M, whatever. I'm not a label whore._

**8. Bella, have you ever had any dirty thoughts about your students?**

B: (laughs loudly as Leah's smile disappears completely) No. I mean I am sexual creature and I can appreciate when someone is attractive, but my kids are still so young, you know 14 and 15. I have a few 13 year olds right now. It's hard to be attracted to a kid when you've got a real woman at home.

_L: (nips Bella on the neck, making her squeak a little) Good answer._

**9. Do you ladies plan on staying in CA?**

B: (peers at Leah with affectionate concern) I think so. I mean, we're both happy with our careers, we have friends here.

_L: I don't see us leaving the state._

**10. If you girls do decide to go it together, does that mean you'll stop sleeping with Rose and Alice?**

_L: Harlow, I think you've gotten to know me a little bit over the past several weeks. Do I seem like the type to share what's mine - with anyone? (winks are Harlow) That's what I thought_.

**Okay...I have to go to spin with MY Rosalee...but I'll be back with more. Thanks ladies. *gets up, turns around and pushes ottoman back to the corner of the room***

B: (waves) Have a good work out.

_L: Later, Lowp._

**Beks: Harlow - After you left, Bella may have commented that you are crazy cute. Leah agreed, but still isn't willing to share.**

**Later ... Somehow Harlow has weaseled her way back into the house. Too nice to boot her out and since she's an Arizona girl, B and L let her crash on the couch.**

**Upstairs Leah is face down in bed - naked. Bella sits up next to her, pretending to read, but really watching, Sex and the City.**

**There's a knock on the door.**

B: Come in.

**(Harlow Pokes her head in)**

_L: (murmurs into the pillow) Beks said u wanted something else._

**Harlow: Yeah, um. (tries not to stare at Leah's naked ass) so I understand you wouldn't share each other with anyone else...like for instance, me. But, how about just one small kiss, from each of you, just, you know as a reward for me being the first to ask questions. Whaddya think?**

_L: (lifts her head up and rubs her face, then leans over to kiss Bella's arm) Is that at all you wanted?_

**H: (blurts out) Can I watch you fuck?**

(Bella covers her mouth, trying to hide her snicker)

_L: (clearly not amused) You are not watching us fuck - but you can have a kiss I guess_.

**H: Damn. I'll take it...where do you want me? (praying to god Leah gets up naked for the kiss and that Bella is naked under the covers.)**

_L: (sits up a bit, fully aware that her breasts are exposed.) Sorry to your forum friends, but this isn't an bit for Girls Gone Wild. Close the door behind you._

Bella puts her book on the night stand and gets a little bit more comfortable, smiling at Harlow...

Beks: Sorry ladies. Harlow closed the door in my face. She'll have to tell you who's the better kisser and if she got a little tongue.

**A few minutes later …**

**Harlow comes stumbling from door, which abruptly slams shut...**

**Harlow: Oh, hey Lips...um yeah. That was...yeah. I got my kisses...but I think I made Leah mad. *smiles***

Beks: what exactly did you do? i just wanna know before i try to get close to bella again. i dont wanna lose a finger or something. i do have interview them again and i want leah to let me spend the night.

**H:** **Well...Leah sat up on the bed and I tried really hard not to stare...but yeah, pointless. And I looked at B, just to make sure she wasn't pissed, and she was all grinning...little minx. So I climbed up on the bed-you know, criss-cross applesauce-and Leah scooted closer to me, at which point I did look down...*cough***

***clears throat*-hmmm. And then she looked at B, who just nodded-still grinning like the chesire fucking cat-and leaned in and real slowly pressed her lips to mine, at which point my mind went blank-but I SWEAR to fucking god she swiped my bottom lip with her tongue...I mean I am almost positive, but it was so fast...argh. **

**Anyway-so she sits back and I am all stuck in my position-still kissing thin air *smacks forehead with palm of hand*-super cool you know. I open my eyes when B clears her throat, and then I crawl over to her on hands and knees...she meets me in the middle, with a very soft, very sweet, chaste kiss...she pulls back, still with the covers up under her arms. I leaned back and then and crawled off the bed, standing next to her- and …**

**Lips I couldn't help myself, I said thanks, like a good girl, but just as I turned to leave, I yanked the covers down off B-I just had to see the rack-I HAD too. I don't think Leah could believe I actually had the gall to do it, cause she hesitated a second looking between me and B (who was giggling by the way)...and then I ran.**

**Sorry Lips. Really. I couldn't help myself, you KNOW I'm a boob girl.**

**(Harlow has since been forgiven.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Interview Series with St. Andrew's Place Jake (following the epilogue). Questions from Harlow P<strong>

**1. Jake, what was it like seeing the girls (Lily&Mary) for the first time?**

_(huge smile spreads across his face) If I'm being honest I was shocked. I came down the day after the delivery with Seth. We met Sue and Charlie at the hospital. Shit there was a ton of people there. Bella's mom and her man. Rosalie and Alice where there, but once I saw the twins I was just in my old world. I know I sound like a total punk, they just owned me. I got to hold Lil first. She opened her eyes and I was waiting for her to start screaming, but she just looked it me. It was pretty awesome. (laughs) Mary on the other hand lost her freakin' mind when Bella handed her to me. I handed her right back. They are so beautiful though. I'll give Bella the credit for that._

**2. How much of a part do you play in their lives?**

_For now as much as I can. They're still so little and Bella is like their life source so its not like I'm taking them on camping trips or showing them how a crankshaft works, but Bella and Leah have definitely let me take on some uncle duties. I have to fight for time with Emmett and Seth when I come down though. The girls have a pretty serious fan club. I wished I lived closer though. I'd love to see them more_.

**3. Be honest, what was it like fucking Bella for a good cause?**

_(looks around to make sure Leah isn't nearby) I'm gonna try and not be crude cause I love and respect the hell out of both of them, but it was pretty fucking nice. Not that I wasn't getting any female attention at the time, but it had been a while since I slept with anyone. Let's just say Bella was a nice way to break the dry spell. She has a banging body. Would have been nicer if I got to play with Leah a little too, but whatever._

**4. Did you get your own happy ending?**

_(glares at Beks) good question. I'm just kidding. I'm not seeing anyone exclusively at the moment, but I'm also not worried about it. Between the shop and helping my dad on the Res I got a lot going on right now._

**5. How did the Chief feel about the whole process? Will the girls be seen as Quileute?**

_Definitely. EVERYBODY in La Push loves them. (laughs) I think there's a secret plot to get them together with Michael and Adam once they're older, but we'll see. Quil was a little fucker when we were growing up, always getting into shit. We'll see what kind of men they turn into. And as for my dad, he was cool with it. He's old school so he was a little confused about me getting my ex-girlfriend's wife pregnant, but once he saw that I was really okay with things and definitely once he got see the girls he was glad I stepped up._

**6. What was your best birthday present to the girls?**

_I wouldn't exactly say there was a best gift. Leah just asked us for practical stuff like diapers. I had little Quileute Customs onesies made up for them and they both have little plush wolves that I got them. When they get a little older I get a little more extravagant with gifts_

**7. What will you say if the girls ask who their "real" father is?**

_Well that's up to Leah and Bella exactly how to explain it to them, but so far Bella and Leah have been pretty straight forward about letting people know I'm their dad. I'm not trying to interfere with their home life. I just fit in where and when I can. It's been going pretty smoothly so far._

**Okay, that's all for now...P.S I think you're hot in a voyeuristic lesbian way. :)**

_(blushes a little, shaking his head) Thanks but I think I need to stay away from lesbians for a little while._

**Harlow P : Lips...as always boo, you have left me VERY satisfied. I will say that I still feel bad for Jake...he still seems...sad. And that makes me sad. Perhaps he deserves one-shot (pun intended) of happiness just to give me and the other girls who feel bad for him too, some peace of mind…**

Beks: Okay fine, Harlow. Jake and I are fucking. Are you guys happy now? I lost my S.O. Jake to Nessie and this Jake and I just clicked. He's fucking amazing in bed and there's no way i'm letting him cut his hair. And yes his dick is huge and he knows how to use it and I enjoy going down on him. He's happy trust me. VERY VERY HAPPY. And naked in my bed right now.

_Jake: (rolls on his stomach) And she told me she was skeptical about MY ability to keep a secret._

**Interview with Rosalie and Alice (following the epilogue). Questions from Mila and Cookies1190**

**Rose, are you lesbian or bi, like the other 3?**

_Rose: I think Beks mentioned this in the story, but I'm a lesbian for sure._

**How good was Emmett? Be as detailed as possible.**

_Rose: (glares at Beks) You have a big fucking mouth, you know that? (deep sigh) It was really good, okay. I've slept with a few guys in high school and college just for the hell of it, but Emmett was the only guy to ever make me come. Yes, he has a nice body and yes, he's hung and now I'm married and he's with Ashley who I like a lot. So I'm gonna stop talking about fucking her man in front of my wife._

Alice: _(whispers to Mila_) Its okay. I don't really care.

**Would you be willing to have him over again, if Alice was game?**

_Rose: No._

Alice: And I'm not game. Sorry.

**Do you want children?**

_Rose: Yes, we do. I think we're going to adopt though. We'll see. Right now we're having fun playing Aunts to the girls. They are so adorable._

**So Alice This will only stay between us, nobody will get their feelings hurt, but what and with whom was your best lay?**

Alice: Rose. _(giggles)_ If she wasn't I would have been really upset when Leah and Bella dumped us.

**Do your massages ever have a "happy ending"? Who do you do it for?**

Alice: _(bust out laughing) _NO! I know that sounds like a great idea, but you'd be surprised how many people you don't want to touch period when you're giving a massage. Besides that's actually kinda gross. I like fucking. I don't like stranger spooge on my hands, but thanks for asking.

**Is there some fantasy you've not yet made real?**

Alice_:(looks at Rose)_ We've never been skiing before. I think it would really hot to go up to the Vail or something, spending the day getting cold on the slopes and then fuck all night by the fire. We've done everything I've wanted to do physically. Everything.

**Mila and Cookies want to know ...are you willing to help out a girl who is ready for some experimenting?**

_Rose: No_

Alice: Yes

_**thats all for now.**_

_**i just wanted to thank Harlow, Mila and Cookies for indulging my psychotic willingness to interact with my characters like they are real people. i WISH Jake and i were sleeping together.**_

_**i am working on the larger interviews now and i'm pretty jazzed about them. come by the blog and check out the organized porn and chapter goodies.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: The Super Epi: Fallen<strong>

_**Disclaimer: Versions of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer in another time and place. I am making them have lesbian sex with each other.**_

_**A/N: these interviews turned out to be really fucking long so i split them into two parts. this first part is basically generally questions people had for me and my stories over all and my interview with Leah and Bella. WARNING: If you plan of reading my other stories, just be warned there are some spoilers in here.**_

_**This is was kinda hard to slap together so I hope its not too shitty.**_

**SUPER EPILOGUE : PART ONE: FALLEN**

_**... i cant believe it, youre a dream coming true ...**_

**GENERAL QUESTIONS: Some of you actually wanted to know about me. Thanks!**

**BethBluth: I was just wondering which of your stories was the most fun to write?**

I can say right off that Baby Steps was my _least _favorite to write. It was so hard to pay such close attention to keep Bella and Edward in character and I have never done that much cutting and pasting in my entire life.

I think my favorite would be a three way tie between New School, Lost Then Found and St. Andrew's place. All three of those stories flowed easily for me. Even though New School was supposed to follow the series the way Baby Steps did, it was set so far after Breaking Dawn I was free to do more. I loved writing an innocent yet insanely horny Nessie. Lost then Found was fun because I got to just make shit up. The Wonder Woman comics don't going into detail about what the women on the island do for sex, so it was fun to just invent. And St. As was just easy. I knew what I wanted to do with it and it basically wrote itself. I had decided to stop writing before St. Andrew's Place, but I couldn't get it out of my head. I'm glad I was able to put it down. Plus its hard not to enjoy writing that much girl sex and half naked Alice.

**TwiOthGirly: How much does music influences your writing? **

I'm not sure how much it inspires me, but it helps me focus. I'm a huge music love and I really do appreciate the stories that a good song has to tell. I always find songs that fit my stories or characters after if written them down. I found songs to fit the chapters in St. Andrews Place. after the story was writing with one exception. I heard The Cure's Pictures of you in the car one day and it gave me the idea to have Bella take naked pictures of herself to send to Leah and then have Bella realize that Leah was essentially hording them. At first Bella was just going to get into a texting war with her that would turn into dirt talk. The pictures seemed like a better idea.

**If you could have any two of YOUR characters in your life who would they be?**

I'll go ahead and state the obvious and go with my Jake. but I will add that in a way that's a cheat to the answer. Jake is base 92% on my actually boyfriend, so technically I have a Jake.

If I had to pick two characters that I don't have living with me I would have to go with any one of my versions of Alice. I think she makes sure a good friend and such a good sex buddy. You can't really go wrong with Alice. I would also have to go with Emmett. As a friend and a bed buddy. I had some really great plans for him in the next chapter of So Obvious and I will say although its contrary to the way I usually behave I would have no problem switching places with Rose from then on. And then I would pick I also wouldn't mind having Sun or Moon chained up in my bedroom.

**Thats enough about me ...**

**-  
><strong>  
><strong>Lost then Found<strong>

**MobiusVarient: How'd you come up with the idea of crossing the two universes? **

If she can find them I'll ask my mom to send me the pictures of a 3 year old Lipsmacked running around in a Wonder Woman bathing suit. Wonder Woman and Twilight are the only two things I've ever really geeked out over, besides New Kids on the Block and Nsync. I wanted to write a Bella/Alice story and in my head Bella would make a good Wonder Woman for Halloween soooooo why not push Bella into their world.

Okay here's what really happened. I was in a chat room one night with all the girls from the PP. There was a some "joking" about how nice it would be if there was a place where pussy eating ran rampant and there were no men - A Land of Awesome if you will. I just had to run with the idea. I AM a Wonder Woman fan. I have the comics and tshirts and the Wonder Woman Barbie to prove it. Themysicra was the first ladies only place that popped into mind. Diana always seems like she could use a good fucking. The story started out as a porn with a plot tribute to the PP and morphed into an actual love story. Oops.

**SxyBrwnEtz: Ln LOA did bella get her own messenger bird **

Bella has Luna and Cru at her disposal. She and Alice will also always have a manslave with them which they can send off to do their bidding.

**Other than sexin' each others brains out and their jobs contributing to the island what do the women in LOA do **

Nothing. It's called Paradise for a reason.

**Would you consider doing an epilogue at least for Lost then Found? **

If I ever get the time I'd love to finish it. The problem with Lost then Found and few of my other stories is that I didn't really see a definitive ending. I could have drawn LTF out forever. Bella was new to the island and the lifestyle so there was so much for her to discover besides the joys of group sex. But maybe on day I'll add a little something to it, give a little glimpse

**Flormi asked me like 7 questions about relationships and conflicts in LTF. This answers all of them... I think.**

I wasn't planning on their being any relationship problems between Alice and Bella. Bella wouldn't leave her, there wouldn't be any jealous lover issues. The rest of the angst would have come from Bella dealing with her relationship with the Queen and learning more about Rosalie.

To go hand in hand with the novel, I thought it would be good to have Rose be some what of an outcast, not completely resigned with her life on the island. She's the only one of the gals of "legal" age who doesn't have a match. She also has a child, the four year old with her that is mentioned during the supper in chapter 4. Earth/Emmett is the father. I was going to stick with the whole abusive fiance back story as her reason for leaving Earth. Tanya, Rose's rightful match, refuses to leave Esme, so the Queen let Rosalie have the baby with her choice of manslave. I had planned for Rose to take on a more permanent role with Alice and Bella in the bedroom, but not in a way that would cause any problems. I think eventually once Bella was settled I would have introduced Leah has a new addition to the island and coupled her with Rose.

Bella and Alice would have eventually had a baby, but it would have been a ways off. I had a lot I wanted them to do before they got pregnant. In my head Sky/Jasper would have gotten Alice pregnant and this is a ladies only population so of course it would have been a girl.

So there you go. A huge spoiler. Now I don't need to write it.

**Naughty and Nice**

**SxyBrwnEyz: Was Nessie and Alice a one time thing or did they make a relationship out of it?**

I wrote this with Erica so I asked her what she thought. The following conversation was the result.

**Erica: they would get married and raise schnauzers obviously**

_me: lol i hate u_

**Erica: what? am i wrong?**

_me: lol what is with u and ugly dogs (Erica wanted B and Lto have a labradoodle.)_ **(erica thinks labradoodles are very cute...and they don't shed. n and a are practical girls. they would appreciate this fact)**

**Erica: i like schnauzers...i could have said westies or scotties. and they could take family pics in matching plaid sweaters**

_me: on christmas?_

**Erica: pssh, christmas. everyday**

_me: so ill say yes they'll end up in a relationship?_

I hope that answers your question.

**St. Andrew's Place**

**Photogirl: Did Edward & Jasper ever have kids? Alice & Rose? **

_Beks: ADOPTION FOR ALL_

Erica: and to all a good night! sorry, it sounded like a proclamation or something. i find it interesting that people really want every couple to get married and have kids. I mean, not every couple wants kids and while they can be great so can taking trips to Europe spur of the moment. I have no control over these characters but I could totally see Edward and Jasper as like the doting uncles, like buying the girls matching LV backpacks for their first day of school or something.

_Beks: Although trips to Europe for Alice and Rose would be a good idea at some point there would be babies if I were to keep writing. I LOVE BABIES! EDIT: I think that Alice and Rose may remain kidless. Maybe_

**INTERVIEW With Bella and Leah - (Please just go with me on this. I tried. I really did)**

I had planned to interview Bella and Leah last week, but Nessie called me and let me know that her and Jake were coming to the west coast, on a brief trip to La Push. After a few quick calls and slightly longer bit in a group chat we decided it would be best for me, with Erica in tow, to meet the four of them at Bella and Leah's house. The ladies only live a few blocks away from me. I was anxious to see them and Lily and Mary, now six months old, but having Jake and Nessie there was exactly something I wanted to pass up.

Erica and I arrived a little while after Jake and Nessie. Leah had offered them a room for the night, but Jake was in somewhat of a hurry to Washington. When we reached the house I immediately noticed a familiar Black Jetta parked in front of the house. I poked Erica, chuckling a bit and pointing towards the car. We both know that Sue is in town, helping out with the twins.

Walking up the front steps I was suddenly over come with nerves, unnecessarily, but they were there nonetheless. It had been a while since I had seen to Leah and Bella and even a longer and more difficult time since I had seen Nessie - and Jake. My relationship with Jake is complicated and extremely simple all at the same. I had mixed feelings about seeing him. Feelings that were clearly forcing me to linger at the door too long.

After receiving a very solid poke in the ribs from Erica, I swallowed and rang the bell, looking nervously at my feet. The front door swings open and Leah, looking as gorgeous as ever stands in the doorway. She's wearing her signature outfit, a tight black T-shirt and jeans. We can see her "B" tattoo reaching up the length of her forearm.

Leah: (smiling) Hey. Come in.  
><strong>Beks: Thanks<strong>

Leah, standing to the side in her stalking feet, points to a pile of shoes on the floor. Erica and I follow suit, ditching our shoes by the door, next to Bella's chucks, Leah's leather boots and Nessie and Jake's matching Jordans.

The scene that greets us was one that I had expected, but elements of it were still a bit shocking. I was accustomed to the smells of my building: food preparation, cigarette smoke and laundry detergent. We're greeted by the sweet smell of baby and cookies - snickerdoodles of course.

Leah: Can I get you guys something to drink? Water, breast milk?  
><strong>Beks: (shaking my head, laughing) I'm good, thanks.<strong>  
>Leah: Erica?<strong><br>Erica: Yes to the water, no to the breastmilk. I have been there, done that. That stuff is like liquid gold, you don't waste it on non-babies.**

As Leah closes the front door I take a good look around. The living room has changed slightly. The large sectional is still there, reupholstered with a deep beige fabric. The ottoman is pushed up next to the wall. The center of the room is converted to baby-centric lounging space. An enormous round pillow sits on top of a thick blanket and atop the pillow sit Mary and Lily snuggled comfortably in monogrammed Boppies. A pink Hawaiian print for Mary and a deep purple for Lily. Both girls are sporting the Toki Doki oneies I bought them. I have to admit I'm flattered. I hate when I buy people clothes and they don't wear them.

Of course the twins aren't alone. Bella sits bottle in hand, feeding Mary, while Jake taking his first crack, clearly, at any attempt of parental responsibility, awkwardly offers Lily a pacifier, which she seems to have no interest in. Nessie is by his side watching him and Lily affectionately. All eyes drift to Erica and I as we quickly join the party on the floor.

_Bella/Nessie: (smiling brightly) Hey._  
><strong>Beks: Hi.<strong>  
>Jake: (smirking with a nod) Ladies.<br>**Beks: Where's the puppy?**  
><em>Bella: Ripping the backyard to pieces.<em>

We are hugged and finally I settle on the blanket between Nessie and Erica. I try to hide my nervous excitement, but it doesn't exactly work. Time is on my mind. I know Jake and Nessie have a schedule to keep, but I can't help the draw I feel to these two adorable little angels. I can't resist. Seeing the twitching in my hands Leah, quickly shoves some wipes under my nose. After I carefully give my hands an impromptu scrub, Bella scoops up Mary then hands her and the small bottle to me.

Immediately I notice how well rested Bella looks. Sue must be helping out - a lot. Erica can't help but notice either.

**Erica: (under her breath) Lucky bitch.**

Thinking of the questions I'm about to ask, I laugh to myself out loud. Mary doesn't flinch, but stares at me as she suckles away.  
><em><br>Bella: What is it?_  
><strong>Beks: I have about ten or so really sexual really graphic questions to ask you guys and I feel SO wrong asking them - while holding a baby.<strong>

Leah: I promise. They will not remember a thing that is said here today.  
><strong>Beks: I hope so.<strong>

I hand Mary to Erica and pull out my list of questions. Mary barely even blinks as she's shuffled off to the next set of eager hands.

_Bella: They are so used to being passed around I swear. Every single one of our friends has changed diapers and had a hand in feeding._  
><strong>Beks: Good to know - Bella I gotta say, you look good. <strong>  
><em>Bella: I do? Well I only have -<em>

Sue: Me to thank. She can thank me.

I turn around to see Sue walking down the large flight of stairs. She is in all her domestic glory, sporting a "World's Greatest Grandma" shirt, strapped with a waist apron and holding two fresh diapers. Sue is here to work.

_Bella: Mom. No one will ever argue with that._  
>Sue: Oh, the girls are doing great, but I know how much one baby girl can drive you to want to commit murder.<br>Jake: (under his breath) Noted.  
><em>Nessie: (takes the pacifier from his hand) Shut it.<em>

Sue: Jake you'll do fine.

Sue hands Leah the diapers, squatting next to Lily, stroking her short black hair gently.

**Beks: Speaking of Jakes - is this - uh**  
>Leah: Is it weird meeting a clone of my best friend. YES.<br>**Beks: Sorry for the confusion.**  
>Leah: (laughing) It's okay.<br>Jake: Yeah thanks for the heads up at least.  
><strong>Beks: Sorry. It was kinda hard NOT to duplicate you at every possible opportunity. But enough about my problems. - Sue since you seem to have a break in your schedule I have one question that I think you can answer.<strong>  
>Sue: Oh sure and then I'll let you all get back to your filthy talk - Oh I've I read your stories young lady. (shakes her head, teasing) Filthy.<p>

We all bust out laughing and I can't help but wish Sue was _my_ mom, just a little bit.  
><strong><br>Beks:(thoroughly embarrassed) Okay. Okay. First question - How did you and Charlie handle the fact that your kids are, well, married now?**  
>Sue: I don't even think about it. It's happened a few times in La Push actually. People pass away. People remarry and sometimes with such a small group sometimes parents or grown kids fall for each other. It's fine. And anyway Charlie and I have decided not to get married.<br>_Bella: (giggles) Not that they don't want to._  
>Sue: Hush. Charlie can't leave Forks til he retires and that's a ways off. And I don't really want to leave my house. I watch Claire's boys a lot when I'm home and I just do so much on the reservation - not planning on leaving. But yeah it's not an issue. The girls are happy. Charlie and I are happy. (shrugs)<br>**Beks: Well that's that.**  
>Sue: Yup and now I know someone who needs a diaper change.<p>

Just as the scent hits my nose, Jake makes a face. Lily breaks a smile at winning the reaction from him.

Sue: (scooping Lily) Come to Ma, baby.

In suspended awe we all watch as Sue effortlessly reclaims a clean diaper from Leah and sweeps Lily into the other room. Out of the corner of my eye I watch Nessie settle herself comfortably between Jake's legs.

_Bella: Okay. Here's your window. Let's hear it._**  
>Beks: Right. I'll ease into some of the - riskier stuff. Do you guys think you'll have more kids?<strong>  
><em>Bella: Maybe one more. Two are definitely a handful and we kinda handled the sibling companionship thing on the first run. But I think at some point it would be nice to have a boy.<em>  
><strong>Beks: Leah, do you think you'll carry the next one?<strong>

Bella and Leah both start laughing, clearly sharing some sort of inside joke.

Leah: Nah I dont think so. Pregnancy looks good on Bella and I - uh - got my nipples pierced. I have no intention of taking them out.  
><strong>Beks: Oh. Ah-<strong>  
>Leah: Yes I'll show you later.<br>**Beks: (smiles wide) Thanks.**  
><em>Bella: I liked being pregnant. I would like to see what is like with one person kicking the crap of out me instead of two.<em>  
><strong>Beks: Do you think you'll use - your Jake again?<strong>  
><em>Bella: Yeah, if he's willing.<em>

Another noise on the stairs draws our attention. We all turn to see their Jake descending the stairs. Erica and I and I think Nessie try not to stare, but its a little hard cause he's just now pulling a shirt over his head and his jeans are slung a little low. Of course he's not wearing boxers. Erica shoots me a look. I forgot to mention he was in town with Sue. And yes I knew.

St. As Jake: If I'm willing to do what?  
><em>Bella: Beks was wondering if you'd be up for helping us produce more babies.<em>  
>SA Jake: Ha - sure. I'm going to the store.<p>

Sue emerges from the kitchen with a freshly changed Lily and hands Jake the keys to her Jetta. After a quick review of the grocery list, Jake takes off.

_Nessie: We met him earlier, but it's still weird._  
><strong>Beks: Again sorry about that. Uh- where were we?<strong>  
>Leah: You two have plans later?<br>**Beks: I have no idea what you're talking about.**

God bless her, Sue takes the attention off me by restoring Lily to Leah's open arms.

Sue: I'll be folding clothes if you need me.  
>Leah: Thanks mom.<p>

She ducks back upstairs - leaving us to the more filthy parts of the interview. Before I launch in though, I notice just how Bella and Leah have settled into being such an affectionate family. Erica still has Mary in her arms. Bella cant seem to keep her hands off Leah, softly caressing the back of her neck while Leah gently rocks Lily in her arms. It's insanely cute. Then I remember I came here for a reason and it wasnt to stare at them and their adorable kids.  
><strong><br>Beks: I'll get some of the raunchier questions out of the way. Favorite "sexual positions"?**  
><em>Bella: Uh - I don't know. (laughs) The ones that make me cum? I guess. (looks at SO Jake)<em>  
>Jake: Just pretend I'm not here.<br>_Bella: Thanks. - I guess I like any position where she's behind me._  
>Leah: Same here.<p>

**Beks: Do you ladies prefer to give or receive?**

_Bella: Not that we exactly hate receiving, but I think we both get off on giving._  
>Leah: (nods) Yeah.<p>

**Beks: favorite type of undies? Or - commando?**

Leah: I have a lot of lace boy shorts.  
><em>Bella: I got the impression that someone prefers that I wear simple cotton panties, so that's pretty much all I have.<em>  
><strong>Beks: Someone?<strong>  
>Leah: Sorry, but B in white cotton panties is sexy as hell.<p>

**Beks: My readers were hoping you would describe your kinkiest sexual fantasy? Please elaborate.**

Leah: No. Next Question.  
><strong>Beks: (ignoring a belly laugh from Jake) Bella?<strong>  
><em>Bella: It involves Leah. That's all I'm saying<em>.

**Beks: Fair enough. Do you two have any favorite sex toys?**

_Bella: (blushes like crazy) We have this dildo called the Curve that I love. We have have a lot of fun with that._  
>Leah: Yeah, I like that one. We also have a Feeldoe. That one's pretty sweet.<p>

Nessie chuckles under her breath. We all look at her as she blushes into Jake's shoulder.

_Bella: (smirking) What?_  
>Jake: Nothing. She used that feeldoe thing with one our of friends. She made me run out and get one for her to keep.<br>_Bella: Oh.  
>Nessie: Sorry, please continue.<em>

_Bella: ialwayshaveafewanalplugsilike._  
><strong>Beks: Say what?<strong>  
><em>Bella: You heard what I said.<em>

**Beks: You're a freak Bella. - Are you two biters or scratchers? Side note. I think some of my readers have some fantasies of their own that involve you two.**  
><em>Bella: Sounds like it. I'm a biter for sure.<em>

Leah pulls the collar of her shirt to the side, revealing a light set of bite marks. We all leaned forward to look at the impressions.

Leah: My mom watched the girls for us last night. B, here got a little carried away.  
><em>Bella: (blushes) Oops.<em>  
>Leah: Baby -<p>

Leah whispers something to Bella which causes her to blush even more while fighting back a giggle.

Leah: Go on Beks.

**Beks: Okaaaay - Bella, before living with the girls did you think you preferred guys to girls?**  
><em>Bella: I think I preferred sleeping with women. It's more sensual than it was with guys. Guys are great and all, but I think on some level women just know how to touch each other better.<em>

On reflex, my eyes flip to Nessie and her girl loving ass. I try to look away quickly, but I'm caught and Nessie glares at me.

Leah: What are we missing?  
><strong>Beks: Uh- nothing. I don't think Nessie agrees with the whole lady touching sentiment.<strong>

_Nessie: Of course I don't. I mean I love fucking girls, but as you can see I made my decision. (peers at Jake) I just hope our kids will be this cute._  
>Jake: They will be, Mama. Don't worry.<br>**Beks: (pointing Jake) I'm gonna come back to that - Bella - I'm really sorry, but I did say they could ask anything: you, Edward and Jasper, DP action? Who goes where?**

_Bella: That's really gross. They'd both go nowhere cause I would never do that. (shudders) Yeah, that would never happen._  
>Leah: It's near impossible to be attracted to two guys you know have been ass drilling each other for years - literally. They're both very attractive - just - no.<p>

**Beks: Is there anything that is taboo for you as far as sex? **  
>Leah: - Ah I don't know. (looks at Bella) we don't do anything bizarre. That's a weird question.<br>**  
>Beks: Okay. Moving on. This was not my phrasing (reads off paper) If you could keep a "sexbot" of your choosing for those times a pussy just won't do, what model would you pick: Jake, Emmett, Jasper or Edward? Or is there someone else? George Clooney, Brad Pitt…<strong>  
><em>Bella: What the hell? Your readers seem hell bent on us stepping outside of our marriage. Jake - how about that. Sorry I mean our Jake. We've been there done that and we're comfy with him. Next Question.<em>

**Beks: Leah was there something about Bella wearing glasses that always made you do a double take or pause to stare? Are you a nerdy girl lover? **  
>Leah: Yes. And Beks I like your glasses too.<br>**Beks: Why thank you (bats eyeslashes) Do go on.**  
>Leah: B just has this really innocent look about her and her eyes are just so big and beautiful. Her glasses draw more attention to them and then there's just the whole fact that the teachernerdy girl who's a total freak is fucking hot.  
><em>Bella:(leans towards me) Some times she asks me to wear them while we're fucking.<em>  
><strong>Beks: Ha. Awesome! Glasses Rule!<strong>

Bella and I can't resist high fiving each other and ignoring everyone else as they calls us all kinds of lame.  
><strong><br>Beks: Leah, that first night you saw Bella, who were you talking to on the phone and what exactly did you say?**  
>Leah: I was talking to Rachel. She was asking me if I was more attracted to B then Alice and Rose and I said yes and it was driving me nuts.<br>**  
>Beks: Interesting. So what was going through your mind the first time you fucked Bella on the porch?<strong>

Leah : I was thinking I was gonna masturbate to death when I got back to my room.

**Beks: Did you?**

Leah: Hell yes.**  
>Beks: So why didn't you just have sex with her - like all the way?<strong>  
><em>Bella: That's a good question.<em>  
>Leah: Cause I'm an idiot. I wanted to. Trust me. I'm not sure you understand just how stubborn I used to be. But yeah I masturbated to Bella a lot. A LOT!<br>**Beks: I think I get it.**

Mary finally starts to fuss and Erica is forced to hand her to the Mommy Bella. I get a little sidetracked watching the hand off. The girls is just so cute. Leah staring at me brings me back to my cause.  
><strong><br>Beks: What about the phone conversation with Seth? What happened that made you so angry? **

Leah: Jesus. Rachel and Claire had confronted Emily about our break-up and apparently Emily told everyone on the Res that it was my idea. Like I told her to be with Sam and that I was happy for them and I was happy that her and Sam were engaged. Which was bullshit. I was really frustrated about a bunch of stuff and that just pushed me over the edge.  
><strong>Beks: That would have pissed me off too. Good thing Seth told you.<strong>  
>Leah: Yeah. I'm just sorry I took it out on the girls. It had nothing to do with them.<br>_Bella: Well we forgave you babe._

Bella smooches Leah on the cheek. The cuteness is getting to be a little much. I turn to Jake and Nessie to make sure they aren't bored to death, but they seemed to be pretty enthralled with the conversation.

**Beks: I'm getting to you guys soon. I promise.**  
><em>Nessie: (smiles) It's okay Beks. Take your time.<em>  
><strong><br>Beks: Leah, the mix you made for Bella - what song the one that really conveyed her feelings for her the most?**  
>Leah: (still rocking Lily in her arms) I'll Be Waiting by Lenny Kravitz<br>**Beks: Why that song?**  
>Leah: I mean its basically a plea for love and patience. I had been fucking up so much but I loved her - I do. I think that song captured what I wanted to say and the music itself definitely captured what I was feeling.<br>**Beks: Bella, what about you? What song on that cd meant the most to you?**  
><em>Bella: That's tough. (looks at Leah) You put some really emotional songs on there and I liked them all of course. I'd have to go with Love Me Still by Chaka Khan. I had never heard that song before and its sort of like I'll be waiting - you know asking for love and patience. But trust me I ran the whole CD into the ground. (smiles)<br>_**Beks: So did I.**

**Beks: Tells what happened with James**  
>Leah: Emmett knew what gym he went to so we followed him home one day. It was not one of my finer moments, but you know (shrugs) he put his hands on my B.<strong><br>Beks: Any brass knuckles? You beat him with your motorcycle helmet?**  
>Leah: It was all fists. That was part of the reason i avoided Bella for a little while. I wore my riding gloves, but my hands were a little banged up, like my knuckles were swollen and shit. I didn't want her to see.<p>

Bella's getting a little upset at this point so I decided to take the conversation in another directions

**Beks: Are you and Emmett close now?**

Leah: Oh yeah. I think now we're almost as close as me and some of the Res Boys.

_Bella: It's hard not to love Em.  
><em>**  
>Beks: Text messages seemed to be involved in a few turning point in your relationship. That first text you sent to Bella in Spanish - what was that all about? Were you trying to get a positive reaction or were you trying to make her angry?<strong>

Leah: B knows this now, but yeah, I did it on purpose. I was trying to see how she would react. I had already kind of set the ground work for being an asshole so I didn't exactly know how just be like "Oh, Hi." I'm glad I did though. Those pictures were hot.

**Beks: Bella I think people were shocked by the number of pictures you sent to Leah. 150? Really?**

_Bella: (laughs) It was 150 pictures over like two and a half months. I didn't take them all on the same day. And who says Leah didn't send any back_.  
><strong>Beks: Did you? How did I not know about this?<strong>  
>Leah: Cause you don't need to be all up in ALL of our business.<br>**Beks: Well?**  
><em>Bella: She sent a few yes. And yes they were racey. Moving on.<em>

**Beks: Fine. Leah, what was with the urgent texts to Alice the night the girls went to the Abbey?**

Leah: Fuck - I didn't want bitches like Maria feeling up on B while I wasn't there. I know Rose wouldn't have let anything serious happen, but still, sometimes she and Alice can get a little caught up in each other. Last time I let my guard down at the Abbey Emmett ended up in our house.

**Beks: When were you more jealous? When you saw Edward man-handling Bella or at the club?**

Leah: Edward pissed me off more. I know Maria. She has her weird Domme thing going on with various girls, which is cool if that's her thing. But she is a lot of talk and I know she's actually afraid of me. She tried to take Alice home one night and I am I almost kicked her ass.  
><strong>Beks: Is that why she didn't really test you with Bella?<strong>  
>Leah : Pretty much. Rose had to hold me back from fucking her up when she came at Al. It was different with Edward - I didn't know that he was Emmett's extremely gay brother and I knew how I felt about B, but I didn't know exact how over guys she was.<br>_Bella: (coos at Mary) And that, Baby, is why communication is key._

**Beks: (laughs) And what about those days when you slept together but didn't talk? What was going through your mind then?**  
>Leah: I was pretty pissed at myself and pretty frustrated, but I didn't talk cause I knew what I wanted. She seemed so happy with Alice and Rose. I didn't really have to right to say anything - especially since I was being so inconsistent. I hadn't earned the right to tell her how I really felt. So I didn't say anything.<p>

**Beks: How was - emotionally speaking, -your first night with Bella?**  
>Leah: On the porch or the nigh we went to the Abbey?<br>**Beks: The night you went to the Abbey**  
>Leah: Uh - I had a lot on my mind. I mean I'd been watching her with Rose and Alice and it was a kinda surreal to be alone with her like that. I wasn't exactly thinking straight.<br>_Bella: What do you mean?_  
>Leah: Well I was feeling pretty possessive still from the club and then I lost all touch with logic and reason when we were dancing, but then I kept trying not to think about the fact that in the morning or maybe even if they crept in later that night - I would have to share her with Rose and Alice again. So I just tried to make the whole experience as unforgettable as possible.<br>**Beks: Did she succeed?**  
><em>Bella: Oh yeah.<em>

**Beks: What was your breaking point in your relationship with Bella?**

Leah: God which time. Ah - twice I guess. When I saw James touching her. I couldn't stomach the idea of her being with someone else and then they idea of someone hurting her when I wasn't around. I couldn't handle that. And then when she stuck up for me in front of Emily.

**Beks: What was Emily saying to you - when Bella stepped in?**

Leah: Stupid cunt was telling me she hoped I'd be as happy as her and Sam one day.  
><em>Bella: I'm sure you've cornered the market on happier though baby.<em>  
>Leah: (laughs) She's pissed we have such cute kids.<br>**  
>Beks: Bella what is your favorite body part on Leah? Leah what's yours on Bella?<strong>

_Bella: I have to pick one? Um - her ass definitely. My boo has a great ass._  
>Leah: (laughs) Thanks babe. I do love her pussy and her other lips, but I'm gonna have to go with her tits. I'm not hating how much bigger they've gotten.<br>_Bella: Thank you baby, they do serve multiple purposes.  
><em>  
>Erica finally comes out of her baby haze - or her fascination with Jake's biceps, long enough to ask a few questions.<p>

**Erica: On that note, how did Leah deal with your tits being so sore after the babies were born, Bella? I have breastfed an infant and that shit hurts!  
><strong>_Bella: It's not exactly the most enjoyable feeling in the world, but its nice to have two live in drainage systems. Leah's been very patient with me  
><em>Leah: I don't know how her body feels right now, so it would be messed up for me to be grabbing on her or begging her to let me suck on her tits (Jake is suddenly shifting in his seat. Nessie notices) if she's in pain or even a little uncomfortable. But even when I can't touch they are fun to look at.  
><em>Bella: I still let her touch though.<em>

I think I notice Leah licking her lips, but I can't be sure or if I was just seeing things.

**Erica: when is your birthday, Leah?**

Leah: I don't know. Ask Beks. Just kidding. It's May 10th. I'm a Taurus and yes B is a Virgo. We're compatible. I checked.  
><strong><br>Beks: What is your ideal birthday present Bella? Leah?**

_Bella: I already got mine._  
><strong>Beks: What was it?<strong>  
>Leah: My nipple rings.<br>**Beks: Makes sense. Leah what about you? What would be your ideal gift from Bella?**  
>Leah: This is gonna sound mad corny, but whatever. She gave me the girls and that was the best gift anyone has ever given me.<br>_Bella: (a tad misty eyed) Aww babe._  
>Leah: (wipes her own eyes) Okay. Okay - next question<p>

**Beks: Okay - We didn't notice the Yahama outside. Did you give it up or move on to something else?**  
>Leah: I sold the Yahama - but Jake and the boys got me a Ducati for my birthday last year. It's in the back.<br>**Beks: God I wish I had friends like that.**  
>Leah: Well they thought it was a little early for me to hang up my spurs. I've kinda doomed myself though. I can't really tell the girls they can't get bikes when they're old enough.<p>

**Beks: We know you model, would you be up for a photo shoot with Bella - have any ideas for something you'd like to try?**  
>Leah: Actually B had some amazing photos take of herself while she when she was seven months pregnant with the girls. I'll show you guys in a little bit. I don't think I would have improved the images any.<br>_Bella: Oh stop it. I'd love it if Leah got some pin-ups of herself done. That would be pretty sexy._  
>Leah: Really?<br>_Bella: Yeah._

**Beks: What is your idea of a "dream date" with Bella?**  
>Leah: Does our honeymoon count?<br>**Beks: Sure. Where'd you guys go?**  
><em>Bella: We went to Puerto Rico. It was so freakin' romantic. We got this nice private villa on the beach and pretty much fucked and went swimming for two weeks.<em>  
>Leah: Yeah I mean I enjoy anytime I get her to myself, but our honeymoon was amazing. Any time we can be alone and naked is a dream date for me.<p>

**Beks: What is the one thing about Leah you would change - and you can't say "nothing"?**

_Bella: Hmmm. I don't know. I wish she slept more. Even when the twins are out cold, she's always awake. I know its her "thinking/quiet time" for herself, but it worries me when she doesn't sleep._  
>Leah: I can't help it. It's just habit.<br>**Beks: What would you change about Bella?**  
>Leah: Sometimes she's too nice. Some lady totally cut her in line at the grocery store the other day and B just let her. Not that she shoulda punched her in the head, but still -<br>_Bella: Not everyone can be as intimidating as you. (winks at Leah)_

**Beks: Speaking of Leah's more intimidating side - I'll have to apologize for this cause I may have represented one side of this story, but a couple of my readers commented that I may have forced you into motherhood. Please tell them how wrong they are.**  
>Leah: Beks didn't force me - us into anything. I know I come off as a hard ass sometime, but there's a girlie girl on the inside who always wanted to be a mom. I'm just glad we had girls. There's so many freakin' men of the Res.<p>

**Beks: Okay I have one last questions. Bella, If you could do anything differently - what would it have been?**  
><em>Bella: Hmmm - nothing really. There were some not fun times, but I think if things had gone differently - I may have ended up with Leah, but we wouldn't have had the twins. I wouldn't change a thing about my life or my family now.<em>

_-_**  
>Here ends part one. I put the links to Mary and Lily's Onesies in my profile. I'm going to try and post part 2 this week. We'll see. I hope it didn't suck too much. Sorry if the formatting is a little weird. FF was not working with me.<strong>

**QUESTION: If I wrote one last one shot - Emmett and Jake having sex - would that interest any of you?**

**Chapter 22: Super Epi Part 2: You and Me**

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's characters. My weird ideas.**_

_**A/N: I'll be honest and say this isn't as great as Leah and Bella's Interview BUT here it is anyway. I know for a fact that I will never finish SO OBVIOUS so here's as much as I could fill in. I just totally forgot to post it.**_

_**For those of you reading this with So Obvious who haven't read St. Andrew's Place - just ignore all the Bella/Leah chatter.**_

**General Questions for So Obvious: **

**Rhyadawn: Where does Jake's anger come from?**

I wanted to manifest Jake's issues with his temper from the books in some way. Issues at home and a general quick temper seemed like a good way to portray it. And of course it only really comes out with something isnt right with one of his ladies.

**Do the brothers ever find out about Ness and Rose?**

No. There would be murder and blood shed.

**Weasleyweakness: Does Emmett ever find out about the love of his love, doing his sister and his best friend?**

No. Again I think in real life all of your secrets don't always come out. I think that knowledge would just unnecessarily hurt Emmett. Rose loves him and she does want to marry him.

**Whitlock'sGirl: Is Emmett able to satisfy Rose's Daddy issues?**

Yes. I honestly really don't want to elaborate on this, but I will cause I know i'll never sit down and write it. It was my plan to have Emmett fail miserably at dominating Rose in the bedroom. Part of the issue being that he wasnt taking any of it seriously. Seeing how much this bummed Rosalie out, Emmett was going to learn everything about being the perfect sub behind Rosalie's back cause hes just can't get into dominating her. Surprise - Rosalie likes the role reversal.

**iamnotbambi: If Nessie didn't exist, would Jake love the girl he eventually ended up with as much as he loves Nessie?**

I think so. In my mind Nessie is the only girl for him, but I think if he found something that he truly cared for her would care for them the same way he does for Nessie.

**Interview with Jake and Nessie**

After Lunch, Bella and Leah take the girls - and Meyer for a walk around the neighborhood. Erica can't resist the babies or the dog and decides to tag along. I don't waste any time getting right into my interview with Jake and Nessie. We decide to stay camped out in the kitchen.

**Beks: So I think we should just clear this up right now - What happened with Kate and have there been any other girls since?**

Nessie: Kate was with Jake and I for six months.

**Beks: What happened?**

_Jake: (smirks) We took her to see Zee dance._

Nessie: Kate took one look at her on the pole and dumped us.

_Jake: It wasn't that simple -_

Nessie: They hit it off and started hanging out more and more and then Kate told us she wanted to see Zee on a more exclusive basis.

**Beks: How'd you take that?**

Nessie: I think I was actually relieved. For one we weren't dating her all that publicly so people thought she was like this permanent third wheel and then I started to see how much I didn't like sharing Jake all the time.

**Beks: So I take it there hasn't been anyone since?**

Nessie: Well I said I didn't like sharing him all the time - uh Amanda's been down to visit a few times.

**Beks: So you're much happier with it just being the two of you?**

Nessie: Yes. Definitely.

**Beks: If Kate was a guy, do you think Jake would feel differently about sharing Nessie even just sexually?**

_Jake: Is that a serious question?_

**Beks: Yes.**

_Jake: I've always had ground rules. An unspoken rule is no other dick in the house._

Nessie: I wouldn't ask for it anyway. I'm all set. (pats Jake's leg under the table)

**Beks: Jake when Nessie first told you she'd given you her virginity you seemed to shuffle through a wide range of emotions, what annoyed you about finding out you were her first.**

_Jake: I'll be real - I was annoyed cause I kinda wished she had told me before. It would have been a thousand times hotter if she'd done all those things - like suck my dick the way she did and knowing she was a virgin the whole time, well part of time. That's pretty much every guys fantasy - fucking a willing, hot - and legal virgin._

**Beks: What's the weirdest thing you've fantasized about?**

_Jake: Uh - I mean I think most dudes will tell you the weird shit they fantasize about they would never want their girlfriend to participate in. I guess she could dress up for me - some school girl outfits or something. But I don't think I have any weird fantasies that involve her._

**Beks: Nessie?**

Nessie: We've done everything I've wanted to do. I can't think of any thing I've fantasized about that hasn't become a reality.

**Beks: Anything recently thats been particularly exciting?**

Nessie: We did fuck in the shop last week. That was pretty hot.

_Jake: Fuck. Yeah that was._

**Beks: What happened?**

Nessie: I took Jake's truck to help Rose move some things from Edward's house over to her and Em's. When I came to pick Jake up - I don't know what came over him he just picked me up on one of the work benches and fucked the hell out of me.

_Jake: I had a really annoying customer and I wanted to blow off some steam._

Nessie: Baby we have to do that again when we get back.

_Jake: We will._

**Beks: If Rose and Emmett didn't work out, Jake would you have left Rose eventually to be with Nessie?**

_Jake: Yeah. Pretty much the moment I found out Emmet had feelings for Rose I looked at the whole situation differently. I mean its hard to fuck someone you know your best buddy if in love with and then I'd been with Vanessa at that point - it was heading that way._

Nessie: (smiling) I would have fought for him anyway.

**Beks: Jake tell us some of things you like most about your lady - physically and relationship wise?**

_Jake: (looks at Nessie) I don't know. Should I start from the top and make work my way down?_

**Beks: Sure.**

_Jake: I love her hair and her eyes, but its a toss up between her lips and her tits for me. As far as our relationship - shit she spoils the hell out of me and she's a damn good cook and she's fucking smart as hell. She's very sweet to her family too. It's hard not to love someone like that._

**Beks: Nessie?**

Nessie: Well I love his hands.

**Beks: Those are some pretty big hands you got there Jake.**

_Jake: It would look kinda weird if they were small right?_

**Beks: Tru - Nessie, besides his hands?**

Nessie: I think his size one of his most attractive features. His dick yes- but I mean I like how tall he is. When we go out people move out of his way and I love how safe that makes me feel. He's also a huge softy when its just the two of us.

**Beks: I don't know hes seems pretty softened up right now.**

Nessie: He gets softer trust me.

_Jake: Anyway -_

**Beks: We know losing Nessie scares the crap out of you Jake, but what scares you the most Nessie?**

Nessie: Now - losing him. I think Jake's always had a hard time with his family. I wanted to murder Edward for a while, but my brothers were the most important thing in the world - now its him

**Beks: Seriously. You guys are going to make me cry.**

Nessie: (laughs) Shut up.

**Beks: Sorry I have to step back to the sex for a moment - Jake would you ever offer advice to Emmett on how to dominate a woman sexually?**

_Jake: Sure? Guys don't really ask each other shit like that._

Nessie: Yeah think they know everything -

_Jake: Or we just take it to the internet. It's not that cool to let your boys know you're not handling things in your own bedroom._

**Beks: Do you miss being the dominate one?**

_Jake: (caresses Nessie's neck) Nah. I think Vanessa's got things pretty under control._

**Beks: Okay a bit of a lighter question. How do you guys sleep? Are you guys snugglers?**

Nessie: We're both cuddlers. He just so warm. Its hard to resist.

_Jake: I enjoy a good spooning._

**Beks: Jake, your feelings for Nessie seemed rather strong - are you in love or were there times where your feelings crept over to the side of obsession?**

Nessie: He's not obsessed with me. He's in love.

Beks: Jake in your own words?

_Jake: In love. Definitely. Obsessed would imply that I would some illegal shit to be with her or do some illegal shit to her if she didn't want to be with me and that's not how I roll. I just want her to be happy._

**Beks: (smiles) Thank you. - You guys had pretty intense experience the night you got out the hospital. What was going on in your head then Nessie?**

Nessie: Oh you mean the anal in the shower?

**Beks: (laughs) yes the anal in the shower.**

Nessie: At first I was thinking holy shit this is gonna hurt. I mean you've seen it. (eyes Jake's crotch) He is not small.

**Beks: Right.**

Nessie: After the initial blinding pain, it was great, but then I started to realize just how upset he was and that killed me. I'd never hurt anyone's feelings before. Jake's my first real friend and of course my first love so it was really fucked up to see just how much I'd scared him, but of course we moved passed that.

**Beks: Speaking of moving on, Nessie I know that there is a chance you might not be able to have kids, some of the readers were wondering how you guys were dealing with that now?**

Nessie: I can have kids. I've been back to the doctor and I got the baby seal of approval - but we're not really at the kids stage of things yet. Not that its super important but I think my mom wants to see us married first and I'm going to getting my master's in elementary ed. We have some time.

**Beks: Jake do you want kids?**

_Jake: I do, but like Vanessa said, we're take things one step at a time. Miguel just asked me to be a partner in the shop - over see our expansion. Vanessa and I have a lot things we want to do before we become parents._

Nessie: Besides we watch Edward's little boy - Masen, plenty and Rose is due in four months you we'll have another little one to babysit.

**Beks: Oh! Does she know what she's having yet?**

Nessie: No they are waiting til he or she arrives.

**Beks: And what's the new of the Alice/Jasper front?**

Nessie: Still together of course, not married yet though. Alice and Bella moved down to Miami with us. Alice has a boutique on South Beach that is doing really well and Jasper is in his second year of Med-school.

**Beks: Have you guys talked about marriage?**

Nessie: You wanna tell her?

_Jake: No, Mama. You go ahead._

Nessie: We're already engaged.

**Beks: See I leave you people alone for a few months or years. Leah gets pierced. You two decide to get married. What the fuck? And wheres the ring?**

I pick up Nessie's hand to double check. I admit at times I can be a little blind, but theres no ring on her left hand.

_Jake: It's in La Push. We're going up so Vanessa can finally meet my dad and so I can have my mother's engagement ring._

**Beks: Wow. Ness - you haven't met Billy yet?**

Nessie: Nope

_Jake: There hasn't really been a need til now._

I look at the clock and realize that I have quite literally run out of time with these two. It's bitter sweet to send them on there way, but Jake wants to drive to Washington and they want to get started. I walk with them back towards the living room where Leah, Bella, Eric and StAs Jake are playing with the twins. Hugs are given and goodbyes are said. I fight the urge to walk them all the way out to their car and settle instead for saying goodbye on the front porch.

**Beks: Well Nessie you have to send me a picture of the ring and let me know what you think of Billy.**

Nessie: Of course I will.

After a quick hug I turn to Jake.

_Jake: I'll be in touch._

**Beks: I hope so.**

_**I'll spare you all the details of the weepy goodbye that was narrowly avoided. I headed back into the house for a few more minutes of baby fun before I ditch Erica for the date I have with my other Jake. :) Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
